


To All the Wizards I've Loved Before

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Crush, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, It's going to be cute as heck, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Tina doesn't have any friends at Hogwarts, except for her sister.In her final year at the foreign school she doesn't think it's going to change anytime soon.Neither is the boyfriend situation.Achilles' Tolliver, Newt Scamander, Percival Graves... those boys will never look at her that way anyway.Tina writes letters instead, gets her feelings down about each crush, things she could never say to their faces.And those letters are never going to be seen.By anyone.Ever.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 221
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> New fic!! It's going to be real cute, but there's going to be some antics along the way!  
> It's inspired by the netflix movie, To All the Boys I've Loved Before, though I'm switching a few things up along the way.  
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Big thanks to both Kemara and themysteriousphoenix for betaing!!

Tina pulls her robes more tightly around her. The sun shines brightly on the Quidditch pitch, but the wind is still biting. She turns back to her letter, sucking on the tip of her quill with interest. 

It’s almost perfect. 

“Teenie!” Her sister calls while waving madly from the ground, her broomstick in her fist. Tina quickly stuffs her unfinished letter in her Defence Against the Dark Arts book which she placed in her bag before swinging it over her shoulder. 

She totters down the stairs to meet Queenie, who’s currently being slapped on the back by her new team-mates. Tina smiles at her sister from behind the bleachers. Her canary yellow robes are covered in mud, her blonde hair is in a frizz, and her cheeks are an unflattering shade of red. Queenie’s face is caught in the biggest smile Tina has ever seen and she’s so glad for her. 

They’ve been attending Hogwarts for three years now, but they’re always clung together like glue. People were too frightened of Queenie’s powers to want to make friends with her, but as Tina watches her sister wave her new team-mates goodbye with a laugh, she feels a rush of warmth as she watches her baby sister finally fitting in. 

“Tina,” Queenie runs up and wraps her arms around her, “did you see me?” 

“Eugh,” Tina pushes her away with a grimace. Her freshly ironed skirt and Gryffindor tie are covered in mud, “Queenie, gross.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be the best at magic, ‘Head Girl.’” Queenie sticks out her tongue at her. Tina flushes, her fingers self-consciously flying to the shining badge on her chest. 

“Being Head Girl doesn’t mean I’m the best at magic, Queenie,” Tina huffs, waving the mud away with a flick of her wand before following her sister into the showers. 

“No, it means you’re the best at being a goody-two-shoes,” Queenie laughs, poking Tina’s side in jest. Tina rolls her eyes. 

“Nothing’s wrong with following the rules, Queenie,” She lends some sisterly advice to the blonde fifteen-year-old bouncing beside her. Percy had told her that last night as they strolled the moonlit halls. Unconsciously, a smile falls to Tina’s lips. Percival Graves is her fellow Head Boy, and the most gorgeous boy she’s ever seen. 

“You’ve got a bit of drool,” Queenie mimes wiping her mouth, an evil glint in her eye. 

“Piss off,” Tina shoves her away, embarrassed. Queenie hackles like a hyena, getting stuck in her Quidditch robes as she pulls them over her head. Tina, for that last comment, refuses to help her. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Queenie asks as she tugs on her Hufflepuff socks. Tina blanches, looking guiltily down at her bag. 

“You know, you’re only going to find out if these wizards like you if you actually send these love letters to them,” Queenie shakes her head as she knots her tie. 

Tina bites her lip. She has no real answer to that. Queenie can read her thoughts anyway.

She’s always been bad at expressing herself. With the exception of Queenie, Tina’s not sure she’s ever had a successful conversation with anyone. She’s too- too everything, apparently. Mostly, too prickly, too intense, and too rule-abiding. 

So, when Tina has a crush on a wizard, a crush so intense it physically hurts, she writes them a letter. Not that she’d ever sent them. Like ever. Never, never, ever. It would be a ‘fate worse than death’ scenario. However, to get all her feelings out on paper; all the things Tina would love to say but never could…

Tina’s had five crushes since she’s come to Hogwarts. 

Credence Barebone, her Herbology partner. 

Fleamont Potter, the Gryffindor seeker. 

Achilles Tolliver, the guy who sits behind her in DADA class

Newt Scamander, her first kiss. 

And now, Percival Graves, her first love. 

Not that she’s ever going to tell him that.

_ Ever. _

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take a peek?” Queenie asks, shaking her hair out of her high ponytail.

“No, no, okay, don’t, don’t even think about it,” Tina orders her sister sharply. Not only should she not dive into strangers' minds, but she does not need to hear how all those guys find her ridiculously boring and unattractive. 

“Teen,” Queenie squeezes her arm sympathetically, “Don’t think that.”

“And you... don’t read my mind,” Tina shoots back, abruptly ending the line of conversation before she’s forced to linger on uncomfortable questions. “Come on, you ready to get lunch?” Queenie pauses awkwardly in the middle of pulling on her school robes. Tina raises her eyebrows in confusion. They have lunch together every single day. 

“Actually, Tina, Jacob invited me to have lunch with the team today,” Queenie smiles nervously. Tina stands stock still, stunned. Her sister's eyes are so bright with happiness, she feels so bad about her heart sinking into her stomach. 

“I could always ask if you can join us,” Queenie says hastily, clearly noticing the sad look on her sister's face and the gloom that has engulfed her brain. 

“No, no, don’t worry,” Tina assures her, feeling about as big as a flobberworm. Her bright, bubbly sister deserves all the friends in the world. She doesn’t deserve her awkward, do-gooder sister crashing her new friend party and making things harder than they need to be. 

“Are you sure?” Queenie asks, sounding disbelieving.

“Yes, of course,” Tina says quickly before her sister can hear otherwise, “I have to go to the library anyway.” 

“To finish your letter?” Queenie asks with a weak smile. Tina nods, glad that she’s not getting in the way of what she’s sure is going to be her sister's expansive social life. 

“Go on, be with your friends,” Tina gives her little sister a push, ”I’ll be fine, I promise.” 

“Thanks, Teenie!” Queenie gives her a tight hug that almost breaks her ribs, “you’re the best!”

“Queenie,” Jacob, the dark-haired, Hufflepuff sixth-year Quidditch captain calls from the doorway, “you coming?” He grins at Queenie, offering Tina a brief, but amiable nod. Tina just manages to incline her head back, kicking herself at how stiff she must look. Jacob has the casual ability to make everyone like him; friendliness oozes off him like toothpaste from a broken toothpaste tube. She, however, feels like a broomstick dipped in tar; bristly and unappetizing. 

“Yep!” Queenie trills in a girlish chirp. She blows Tina a kiss before disappearing out the door. 

Tina hears Jacob make what sounds like a joke and Queenie laughs. Her bag suddenly feels like it weighs ten tons on her shoulder.

“Cool,” Tina says to the empty change room. It echos around, almost making her feel like someone’s in the room with her. 

But like normal, there’s nobody. 

\-------------------------------

Madame Pince doesn’t like anyone eating in the library, so Tina doesn’t. She has Charms next, and Flitwick won’t care if she munches as long as she gets her work done. Instead, she’s got her practically-full parchment in front of her, finishing off the final flourishes. 

_ I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. And I love you, Percival Graves.  _

_ I love you, _

_ Tina Goldstein.  _

Tina smiles stupidly down at her letter and folds it neatly up before anyone could possibly see. Not that anyone’s looking. People are doing homework in large groups, noses in books, and sharing pointers. Girls are braiding each other's hair, sitting against the stacks while trading gossip. Tina can even see a few couples dotted around the joint, sitting on each other's laps, and exchanging kisses. 

No one else has sat at Tina’s table, even though there’s plenty of room. She’s able to place her bag on the seat beside her and rest her feet on the seat across. It’s hard to feel lonely with all the buzz clattering around her. 

Tina knows she’ll miss her lunch dates with Queenie. She saw how Jacob looked at her little sister.

“Scamander, Lestrange,” Madame Pince shouts loud enough to make the pages in every book flutter, “how many _times_ have I told you not to track mud into my library?” 

Tina looks up. 

Newt Scamander and Leta Lestrange, an impenetrable duo with a reputation that precedes them. They almost have racked up more detentions than the infamous Weasley twins. There are tales of dragons in the Forbidden Forest, late-night Great Lake swims, rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower after curfew. The gossip wheel in Hogwarts must be terrified of what will happen next year after they have graduated. 

“Sorry, Madame,” Leta curtseys demurely, vanishing their mess away with ease. Newt curls himself over his petite girlfriend, hiding his freckled face in her neck.

Tina looks down, her own face flushed. They’re so easy with each other. She watches them out of the corner of her eye as they laugh, rushing into the library and talking about something excitedly. Newt’s green eyes are elated, and he has eyes for no one but Leta. Tina can’t remember a time when he didn’t look like that around the beautiful French witch. 

Not even when they had kissed in fifth year. 

That doesn’t stop her traitorous heart from pattering when they waltz past. A crush is still a crush. His letter is still in her dorm. Tina places her hands calmly on top of the cool wood of the table. Newt Scamander is cute, but he’s also a rule-breaker. A rule-breaker with a girlfriend. 

Besides, who cares about Newt Scamander when there’s the cool, calm, confident Graves who always buttons his top button and tells her jokes in the halls. 

Someone suddenly sits next to her and Tina jumps out of her skin.

“Hey, Goldstein,” Leta sits on the desk beside her. Not on the seat. On the desk, her short stockinged legs brushing against her. Newt hovers awkwardly behind his girlfriend, a different kind of smile pinned on his face now that they’re in company. 

“Hi,” Tina says, unsure. She can count the number of times they’ve spoken to each other easily, and more than half of them have been Tina giving them detention. 

“Heard your sister made the Quidditch team,” Leta continues, like this happens every day. Tina tucks a slither of her long hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, yeah, she did,” She says proudly of Queenie’s success. 

“She’d better get us a win,” Newt says with a quirk of his yellow tie. He studies her own red one with clear contempt. 

“I hope so,” Tina shrugs. She really doesn’t care about Hogwart’s houses and their rivalries. Her aunt moved them over in her fifth year, and she’s still more attached to Thunderbird house at Ilvermorny. She was only placed in Gryffindor because apparently that's closest to being a Thunderbird. Just like Queenie only got placed in Hufflepuff because it's closest to being a Pukwudgie.

“She’d better,” Leta tosses her brown tresses. They fall back into place perfectly. _How?_ “She lost Newt his place as a chaser, you know,” Tina frowns at her fellow classmate. 

“ _Leta_ ,” Newt’s ears are flushed and he’s meeting Tina’s eyes even less than usual. 

“I’m just saying,” Leta says like she ‘ _just says_ ’ a lot. 

“If Queenie played better than you, she deserved the spot,” Tina says as firmly as she can, refusing to feel bad about her family succeeding. 

“Nice,” Leta glares at her, taking Newt’s hand defensively. Tina doesn’t flinch. It’s the truth. Newt’s expression hasn’t changed either. Or, maybe a little bit. His eyes have brightened with an interest she only used to see in their Care of Magical Creatures classes. 

“Come on, Newt,” Leta stands with a flourish, her no way in hell allowed heels clattering on the old wooden floorboards. Newt meets her eye for a quarter of a second before following his girl with his normal slanting steps. 

“Bye,” Tina says to their retreating backs. Neither witch or wizard look around. She watches as Newt leans down to kiss Leta, and quickly turns away her enclosed fists sitting on her knees. 

Tina pens Percival Graves on her parchment in careful, swirly script before placing it in her bag. She’ll put it in her super-secret hiding spot later. It’s so much easier to hide her letters now that she has her own, private Head Girl dorms to sleep in, but it never hurts to be safe.

“I suppose I can go to class early,” Tina mutters to herself under her breath, reaching up blindly to grasp her inkpot. What she grabs, instead, is something furry. Something alive. 

“ _Ow!_ ” Tina squeals as something sharp pierces her finger. She peers up over the edge of the desk to come face-to-face with what looks like a ferret staring down at her with beady eyes. 

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina gasps, clasping her bleeding hand to her chest. The creature blinks, looking entirely innocent. Tina magics her skin back together with a wince, while keeping an uncomfortable eye on the thing. 

“Are you… what even _are_ you?” She asks it prudishly, as if it is going to answer her. The ferret cocks it’s head, in a, dare she say it, almost cute manner. 

Tina slowly stands up and takes a step away from the desk. It’s clearly Newt’s idea of a pet or Leta’s idea of a prank. Either way, she’s sure they’ll be coming back for it. Tina takes another step. It looks so small sitting there on the desk. A simple NEWT level textbook could crush it. 

“I can’t take you,” Tina tells it, crossing her arms across her chest, “It’s against the rules to have random magical creatures in the dorms.” The creature wiggles its nose. Then its tail. 

“Dammit,” Tina swears, before sweeping it up and hiding it in her robe’s top pocket, “you owe me.” 

Tina huffs and puffs her way to her room. She’s definitely going to be late for Charms. Her heart pounds nervously in her chest, making her dizzy. This is why she never breaks any rules. 

She places the creature gently on her bed, hoping to Merlin it’s not going to sprout wings or something. 

“I’m returning you to your owner as soon as I can, alright?” Tina tells the ferret thing seriously, pointing her finger sternly at it. It stares at her for half a second before curling up on her blankets like a cat. 

“You’d better not do your business on my bed,” Tina huffs, ignoring how her heart constricted at the sight. 

She’s got to pick up a book about what to feed this _‘thing._ ’

  
  


And find out what this _‘thing_ ’ is. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Percy and a night time stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Next chapters up! Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far- I'm really enjoying writing it!
> 
> Big thanks to Kemara for being my Beta!

Apparently the ‘thing’ is a jarvey. Tina doesn’t know how to find out it’s gender, but she’s guessed it to be a boy and has called it Jonesy. Apparently they can speak, but Tina didn’t hear even a peep of a thank you when she passed him a mouse she stole from the Owlery for his dinner.

It’s awfully stressful, hiding a creature. Tina doesn’t know how Newt handles it. It’s barely been half a day and she’s already sweated through two shirts. 

“I’m about to go on my head girl rounds, so you’ve got to be good, alright Jonesy?” Tina tells the creature in a motherly manner. He snuffles by the end of her bed, a mouse tail stuck out of his mouth. Tina has no idea how she finds that adorable but she does. 

_ Knock, knock.  _

Tina makes her way over to her door knob. It’s either going to be Queenie coming over to tell her about her day or Percy ready for their rounds. Tina smooths back her hair, just in case. 

“Guess what, guess what, _guess what_!!” Queenie bounces into her room like a blonde hurricane. Tina shuts the door behind her leaning against it, smiling as her sister spins around a room her pink skirts flying. 

“What?” Tina asks, though she has a sneaking suspicion she already knows. 

“Jacob asked me out!” Queenie squeals, clapping her hands together, “ _Jacob Kowalski_ , asked _me_ , out!” She’s electric with excitement. Tina can’t help but race forward and embrace her little sister. 

“That’s wonderful Queenie!” She squeezes her tightly, “I’m guessing you said yes?” Queenie’s grin is wider than the sun.

“Of course,” Queenie cries, bouncing down on the bed. 

Jonesy makes an indignant squeal, and her sister’s giggles turn into a sharp scream. 

“Oh golly, what the heck is that Teen?” Her sister’s adorable nose wrinkles in disgust, as the rat-like creature scuttles across the bed to dive under Tina’s pillow. 

“Queenie Jonesy, Jonesy Queenie,” Tina introduces them. The jarvey wiggles his tail, his nose still fully under her pillow case. Queenie waves weakly at Jonesy’s backside. 

“Is this allowed?” Queenie asks in undertone as if he could hear her. 

“I don’t think so,” Tina scratches the back of her neck. 

She spent half the afternoon scrolling through both the Hogwart’s and Filch’s rule book with a fine tooth comb. But nothing. You are allowed to care for injured creatures, and have your owl, or cat, or toad in your room. Jonsey is not an owl, a cat, or a toad, and he certainly isn’t injured- so yes. Tina Goldstein is breaking the rules. She’s so uncomfortable with it she hardly ate dinner.

Queenie, meanwhile, is still smiling at her, almost in a congratulating manner. 

“Tina I can’t remember the last time you did something even slightly out of line,” Queenie says like Tina just got outstanding in all her NEWTs, “Does this mean you're also ready for me to set you up with one of Jacob’s friends?” 

This is so left field, Tina chokes on air. She loosens her Gryffindor tie that still hangs around her neck. Prefect’s always patrol the halls in uniform, even though most students prefer to change out of their drab school clothes Tina’s never minded. Her sister straightens out her fifties style pink dress with a look on her face like she’s already got three or four handsome young men lined up for her to date. 

“Queenie, you just began being friends with them!” It’s Tina’s time to whine. 

She does not want to be set up. 

What if Percy hears about it? 

“I know,” Queenie’s motherly frown reminds Tina more like a puppy playing upset, “But I don’t like you being alone,” Tina gives a short, bark-like laugh. 

“I’m not alone Queenie, I have you,” She shakes her head, smiling at her sister. She doesn’t return the favour. 

“Besides me,” Queenie states seriously, not letting up.

Tina wishes she didn't have to struggle to think. Percy isn’t really a friend. More like a classmate. Most of the people she talks to could either be defined as a classmate or a teacher… But why is that such a bad thing? 

Queenie’s still waiting.

“I have Jonesy,” Tina offers weakly.

“Tina…” Queenie shakes her golden curls like she’s disappointed. 

“I’m fine, Queenie, really,” Tina brushes her concerns away. She’s not concerned, so why should her sister be? 

“Really, I promise,” Queenie opens her mouth like she has more to say, but thankfully before she can there’s another knock at her door. Tina’s heart jumps into her mouth.

“Mercy Lewis that’ll be Percy,” She says breathily, playing with her hair, “Do I look okay?” Tina asks tugging nervously at her grey steel skirt. Queenie finally smiles, getting up off the bed to straighten Tina’s cherry red headband.

“You always look perfect Teen,” Her sister kisses her cheek lightly, “Knock his socks off,” Queenie gives her a thumbs up, before taking a step backwards. 

Tina wipes her sweaty fingers on her jumper, takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

Percival Graves leans against the doorway. As always, looking perfect; not a hair out of place. One of his hands in his left pocket, his Ravenclaw tie tied in the perfect Windsor knot. He looks like he’s walked straight out of a 1960s boy band, and Tina smiles like an idiot up at him. 

“The unflappable Tina Goldstein,” Percy greets her with a wink. 

“Hello,” Tina blushes from her head to her toes, cursing herself that she doesn’t have a fun line to say back. Percy smiles at her anyway.

“Hi Queenie,” He greets her sister with a handsome grin, “How are you? Ready for OWLs this year?” Queenie groans from where she’s sat herself down back on the bed. Tina notices she’s directly placed herself in front of where Jonesy is still hiding. 

‘Thank you’ She projects loudly, and Queenie gives a small nod. 

“Is anyone ever ready for their OWLs?” Queenie asks like it’s the toughest question in the universe.

“Fair,” Percy chuckles like a man who has a been through war and come out the other side, “But I’m sure Tina will make sure you sail through,” He swings his arm around Tina’s shoulder, and she feels the air leave her lungs. He smells so good, and he’s so warm.

_Mercy Lewis._ Queenie could fry an egg on her face right now. 

“I’ll make sure of it,” Tina is surprised her voice actually works at the moment, but she manages to make some sort of strangled sounds.

“Alright we ready to go?” Percy gives her shoulders a final squeeze, before stepping away and motioning out to the stoned hallway, “We’ll be late otherwise,”

“Yes, yes of course,” Tina clears her throat, stepping out with him. Percy continues to hold open the door, and Tina realises he’s waiting for Queenie to come too. He’s such a gentleman, but in these circumstances it’s rather inconvenient. 

Tina bites the inside of her cheek. She’s not sure how Percy would react to seeing Jonsey. But she doesn’t want to risk falling short in his eyes. He’s her fellow head boy and as straight as a line. Tina wants him to respect her. 

“You alright to lock the door behind us Queenie?” Tina says hastily, staring pointedly at her pillow. 

“Yeah, of course,” Queenie says casually sounding much more cool than Tina could ever pull off, “That book I wanted to borrow, it’s over here right?” She points to Tina’s bookcase, right near where the decorative box she keeps all her letters in is hiding. 

Hiding in plain sight as all the no-maj detective books say. 

Percy’s letter is now safely enclosed within the green velvet hamper, sitting right on the top of the pile. 

“Yep,” Tina sighs with relief. Thank Merlin, her sister has always got her back. Percy has let go of the door. 

“Awesome,” Queenie waves them goodbye with a grin, “Have a good night sis!”

“You too Queenie!” Tina calls back before she lets the door slam shut. 

\-------------------------------------

The Hogwarts halls are cold and dreary even though it’s still only autumn. Tina shivers, glad she’s wearing two pairs of tights. It’s on nights like this she wishes she was back home in Ilvermorny with it’s warm light halls, instead of cool Scottish stone. But Aunt Sarah got a new job at the Ministry of Magic, and they had cousins in Britain so here they are. 

Tina kicks the cold stone. She wishes she was back in America more than anything. If she felt like a fish out of water on her home turf, here she feels like a fish beamed up into space. 

Percy stretches his arms up above his head, before shaking his head in a tired sort of way.. 

“I can’t believe we’re in our last year,” He whistles lowly. 

“Me either,” Tina replies truthfully, wishing she sounded less bitter about it. She’s not sad about leaving. But to return home, to where she wants to be, she’s going to have to leave Queenie. She doesn’t want to do that. And yet nothing in her longs to start her career at the British Ministry. 

“You’re applying to be an auror, aren’t you?” Percy asks, flinging his wand up in the air and catching it like no-maj would a drumstick. 

“Yes!” Tina beams, touched by his attention, “I’ve wanted to be an auror since I was six,” Ever since she got to follow her Father into work and she saw the power and mystic of the auror department. It was the first time she can remember ever being sure of something. And the last good memory she has of her Dad.

“I want to be an auror too,” Percy admits, almost like it’s a secret. Tina feels her forehead crinkle. He would make a great auror. But he seems uncertain by his admission; almost as if he’s done the wrong thing. 

“But…” Tina prompts him, curious.

“My parents won’t let me,” Percy says, his voice hardening to steel, “My parents won’t let me do a lot of things…” He trails off, throwing his wand limply up in the air again, catching it with irritated snap. 

“Hmm,” Tina makes a non-committal noise in the back of her throat. Her Aunt doesn’t really care what she and Queenie does. Her cousins are nicer, but distant. Tina knows her Aunt doesn’t care what they do, as long as they don’t cost her any more money than they already do. 

“Do your parents drive you up the wall?” Percy asks with a resentment Tina didn't know he possessed, “I feel like mine never listen to me,” 

“My parents died when I was small,” Tina discloses in a quiet voice, rubbing the side of her arm. Percy looks as if she slapped him. She winces, preparing herself for the onslaught of sympathy that’s sure to come. 

“Oh Merlin, Tina I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” Percy blathers, clearly horrified, “I’m such an idiot, going on like that,” His face is scrunched into a heart-wrenching frown. 

Tina kicks herself. She wanted to make Percy like her, not feel sorry for her. She’s pretty sure none of her worn copies of Jane Austen novels have ‘make attractive boy think of dead parents’ in them. 

“It’s okay, really,” Tina backtracks hastily, trying to sound as carefree as Elizabeth Bennet, “I have Queenie, that’s enough,” 

“Still,” Percy presses his hand lightly to her arm, “Merlin I feel like such a prat, you should have told me,” Tina probably would have fainted right then (something Eliza Bennet certainly wouldn’t have done) except something had caught her ear. 

What Queenie likes to call her ‘trouble alarm’ is firing. She can hear some muffled voices seeping up the hall. 

Some students must be out of bed.

“Shh,” Tina presses her finger to her lips, peering round the corner. There’s a light coming from the end of the corridor. It's the library, Tina can see the book shelves alight with what looks like wand light. A light hum creeps from the large double doors. A human hum. Someone is in there. 

“What is that?” Percy asks in a hushed whisper, that tickles the top of her head. Tina shrugs, straining her ears. What was a first light whispering is getting louder and louder, almost a shouting match.

Mercy Lewis, lower years are dumb. Do they want to get caught?

“It’s coming from the library,” Tina hisses, beginning to creep closer, “Probably another duel,” 

For some reason students love to duel at the start of the year. Tina has no idea why. It's not like they can practice magic over the school holidays. 

“Reckon they’ll need a visit to Madame Pomfrey?” Percy asks tiredly. Last time they caught students (two nights ago- ravenclaw vs slytherin) both duelers, and one second needed attention. Tina shudders; she can still see the tentacles when she closes her eyes. 

“I hope so, it’s after one,” Tina says darkly, taking her wand out of her robes. 

“Ha!” Percy chuckles appreciatively under his breath, “You’re so dark sometimes Tina,” Before Tina has a chance to ponder whether being seen as ‘dark’ is considered to be attractive trait, a body rushes out of the library, head down, plaits flying. 

“Oi!” Tina calls, casting a quick charm that binds the girls ankles together. The late night trespasser swears loudly, as she almost falls on her face. 

“Nice one Tina,” Percy smirks at her appreciatively. A flush of heat runs up Tina’s spine, and she can’t help but preen, straightening her shoulders at her success. 

“Eugh,” The witch mutters, disgruntled. The head girl and boy run up to her, wands out stretched. 

It’s Angie Quigley, her fellow Gryffindor, but a sixth year. One of her brown plaits has fallen down from where it sat elegantly on her head. Her nostrils are flared, and she glares at them, clearly furious. Tina doesn’t have it in her to care. It’s general knowledge that she’s a bit of a bitch. 

“Fancy a late night stroll Quigley?” Graves asks, cool as a cucumber, “Or a late night shouting match?” He laughs at his little joke and Angie glowers. 

“You swots always get the wrong person,” Angie brushes her undone braid back behind her ear with contempt. 

“What are you talking about Angie?” Tina asks defensively, the ‘wrong person’ comment hurting her more than ‘swot’, “Ten points from Gryffindor by the way,” She tells the air, knowing ten little rubies would be draining from their hourglass. Percy shoots her a look, but Tina is immovable. She truly doesn’t care about Hogwart’s house points- she’ll take them away from anyone. 

“It’s not my fault!” Angie cries, her cheeks blown red in anger, “That freak lured me to the library with her weirdo boyfriend,” She points back to where the library is indeed still lit up with wand light. 

“What are you talking about?” Percy asks disdainfully. Tina however, is more convinced she’s telling the truth. Even now she can still hear barely restrained voices. And she has a sneaking suspicion she knows exactly who Angie’s talking about. 

“Merlin can’t you hear them?” Angie sniffs, wrinkling her nose. Tina nods, not being one to lie. Her fellow Gryffindor nods back, meanly, firing up again. 

“They were going to set some sort of _beast_ on me, I just know it!” She continues holty, “I can’t believe they haven’t been expelled yet,” There is a clear double meaning behind her words, and Tina ignores it. 

Whatever Newt and Leta have supposedly done, it probably only deserves a few detentions. If there was a creature let loose in the library, she’s sure Angie would have made even more of a scene. And she’s also sure they would have seen the damn thing by now. 

“Go back to the tower Angie, before I take away any more points,” Tina ushers her away. She’d rather see the Scamander/Lestrange destruction for herself, before she makes a decision about the punishment, “We’ll take care of it,” 

“You better Goldstein,” Angie sneers, before bounding away, her ankles still entwined. 

“She’s fun,” Percy comments sarcastically. 

Tina barely hears him. She’s wandering like a moth to a flame to where the wand lights still burn in the Hogwart’s library. What she at first thought was a magical altercation, is actually a blazing row that echoes out the doors. 

“I can’t believe you did that Leta!” It’s Newt. Tina’s never heard him yell before, especially not in anger. She didn’t think he was capable of it. It makes her stomach twist, “I can’t believe you!” 

“She’s the one who dropped a swelling solution potion on my foot the other day,” Leta screams sounding much more comfortable with her straining vocal cords, “It was just supposed to be a small scare,”

“Well I’m certainly glad it didn’t work,” Newt retorts, blustering with all of his might, “She could have been seriously hurt Leta!”

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina whispers under her breath. She thought the couple always thought with one mind. But it seems Leta’s taken it too far this time. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Percy asks, also shocked. 

“When have you ever cared about things like that?” Leta is still yelling, “Pomfrey could’ve patched her up just fine,”

“Because I want people to love creatures, Leta, not be afraid of them,” Newt’s voice is cracking. He sounds truly upset, “Sometimes I feel like you never listen to me at all!” 

“Well I feel like you don’t trust me!” Leta screeches back. Tina peers round the corner to see the normally beautiful slytherin’s face concerted in anger, “Theseus is right you know, the only person you trust with your ‘pets’, with anything, is yourself!” 

“You’ve been talking about me with Theseus?” Newt asks, his usually freckled faced splotchy. 

“What of it?” Leta asks back, her nose in the air, her left hip popped. The wet breath Newt sucks in shakes Tina to her core. He honestly looks like he’s about to cry. 

It suddenly hits her that she’s watching their fight like other people watch television, complete with a bucket of popcorn. Ashamed, she darts back round the door, almost managing to head butt Percy as she does so. 

“Whoa there,” He whispers, grinning before peering round at the arguing couple with interest, “Are we going to bust them?” 

Tina goes to say yes, but her tongue lies still in her mouth. There was something in the way Newt looked- so utterly forlorn. For some reason she can’t stomach the idea of fully finishing off his shame, even if it is the right thing to do. 

“No, I think they’re going through enough tonight,” Tina says decisively, “Mrs Norris will probably catch them anyway with the racket they’re making,” Percy makes a surprised little noise as she brushes past him and back down the corridor. 

“This isn’t like you,” He mutters as he hurries to catch up with her, “Mellowing in your old age?” Tina glares at him, as they march briskly away. Neither mellow or old are attractive terms. She definitely knows that. 

“20 points from Hufflepuff, 20 points from Slytherin,” She states firmly, not letting go of his gaze. Percy snorts, his dark eyes twinkling in the corridors candle-light. 

“That's more like it,” He nudges her, and Tina smiles although she doesn’t entirely feel like it. 

For some reason she can’t quite shake the image of Newt’s sorrowful face. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina kisses a boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Another chapter alert! And this is the one where the drama really starts!  
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Huge thanks to my Beta Kemara! Thank you so much!

Tina wakes up because of something small and furry sitting on her windpipe. 

“Mercy Lewis!” She chokes, almost throwing Jonesy across the room. Tina glares at the creature before squinting into the morning sun. It streams through her red blinds much too strongly for her sleep-deprived self. 

Tina had a terrible time getting to sleep. Newt and Leta’s argument rang in her ears, and Jonesy curled up at the end of her bed was a catalyst for her guilty feelings. He is clearly the creature they were quarreling over. Now it’s going to be ten times more awkward to try to give Jonesy back. 

“Grr,” Jonesy growls. Tina yawns, reaching over to pick up her watch.

“Yeah, yeah, you want some breakfast?” She picks the sleep out of her eyes before looking blearily down at the time. 

“ _Shit!_ ” Tina cries, flying her covers back and almost leaping out of bed.

She’s late, _incredibly_ so. 

“Thanks, Jonesy,” She gushes to the creature profusely, “I’ll get you the biggest mouse I can find, I promise,” Tina throws on her uniform, gives her hair a quick brush and practically apparates out the door.

There’s no normal hustle and bustle to the great hall like there usually is in the morning, and she’s able to skip down the stairs like there’s no tomorrow. But when she finally makes it to the glorious wooden doors Tina realises why. The whole school is already down, buttering toast and crunching on cornflakes. The entire Gryfindoor row is already full. There’s not even a spot at the end where she could neatly slide into. 

Tina bobs in the entranceway, honestly considering going back to her room. Other people would have friends to save them a spot. She is no such person. 

“Teenie,” Tina lets out a small sigh of relief as Queenie waves her frantically over where she’s sat at the top of the hall near the professors, “Over here!” She pats the seat next to her, and Tina sits down thankfully next to her sister. 

“Hi,” Tina slides her legs over the Hufflepuff bench, flush next to Queenie. She always finds it unbelievingly awkward to sit at the wrong table and she slowly attempts to hide her Gryffindor tie with her forearm. 

Jacob is sitting across from the pair of them, his brown eyes all for her beaming sister. They both seem brighter by their new relationship. Tina reaches across to pour herself a glass of orange juice, more than prepared to eat quietly while the lovebirds chat. 

However she looks up from making herself a breakfast plate to find Jacob studying her and she realises that he’s expecting her to say something. What though? She looks to Queenie for help, but she’s put a timely fork full of eggs in her mouth.

“Kowalski,” Tina greets the sixth year with a small nod. Her sister beside her sniffs loudly. There’s a beat of tension, that she wasn’t expecting. 

“Goldstein,” Jacob says hello back, his voice slightly stilted. Tina looks down at her breakfast plate ashamed, realising that he expected a first named greeting. 

“How was last night?” Queenie asks her with a smirk, easily diffusing the awkward scent hanging in the air, “ _Patrolling_ with Percy?” She wiggles her eyebrows. Tina looks round horrified as she notices Jacob hiding a smile in his porridge. Does he know? Did Queenie tell him?

“Queenie!” Tina hisses like an angry goose, hurt by her indiscretion. 

“Sorry,” Queenie says, sounding like she half means it. 

Tina takes a stab at her roasted tomato, knowing she’s acting like a five-year-old but not particularly caring. She can’t believe Queenie betrayed her like that. They’ve never shared each other’s secrets before.

Is it because they trusted each other or maybe it was because they never had anyone else to share anything with? Does Jacob really mean that much to her? 

Queenie and Jacob chat across the table, about Quidditch, class, and whatever crazy creature Hagrid’s got for classes with an ease that rolls Tina’s stomach. Some people really are just born with the ability to make conversation. She was not. Tina picks at her food, noticing quite a lot of people seem awash with chatter this morning. 

Breakfast is normally a dull affair, full of tired teenagers not fully awake yet and grumbling about their day. But this morning there’s a buzz in the air. The sound of the school body, fully awake and talking. 

“Why is everyone so loud today?” Tina asks in an undertone. Queenie and Jacob share identical looks, before learning towards her, elbows on the table. Tina also tentatively leans forward. 

“Didn’t you hear the news?” Queenie asks, salivating at the fresh gossip. 

“No? What?” Tina is grudgingly interested. She does like to know what’s going on, even if she doesn’t like the practice of talking about others in general. 

“Lestrange broke up with Newt last night,” Jacob says with a wince, throwing his head down to the bottom of the Hufflepuff bench, “Poor bloke, he looks destroyed,” Despite her better judgment Tina finds herself looking down the rows. 

Newt sits by himself in the very last seat, his head down, with nothing to eat in front of him. Even from where she’s sat Tina can see the purple rings around his eyes. He looks like a broken puppy left starving in the rain. Tina swallows the rock that suddenly grew in her throat, feeling intensely sorry for him. Everyone knows they’ve been inseparable since third year and have been going steady since fifth. 

Tina can’t help twisting her neck up above the crowds to catch a glimpse of Leta to see how she’s fairing. The Slytherin sits in the middle of the bench, her hair in a perfect braid. She looks tired, but otherwise her face is a stony mask; solid and unreadable. A cup of tea is dangled in her left hand but she doesn’t seem to be drinking it. 

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina breathes, fully understanding the school’s animation, “I heard them arguing last night but I never would’ve thought…”

“Really?” Queenie asks interested, laying a hand on her upper arm. Tina opens her mouth, but then closes it again. 

“Nothing,” Tina says firmly, still annoyed at her for telling Jacob about her crush, “They were far away, I couldn’t hear,” Queenie takes her hand away, clearly hurt. Tina looks away. It’s not her secret to tell. And it’s not like her sister can’t find out if she wants anyway.

“Oop,” Jacob says with interest, as dozens and dozens of owls begin to soar above their heads, “Here comes the mail,” 

Tina watches them swoop with bated breath. She’s always loved owls. They look so graceful sweeping in, almost brushing the ceiling. Like the sky belongs to them. Her and Queenie have never had enough money to get their own, and their Aunt has never bothered to buy them one. But Tina likes to visit the school ones; feed them treats and scratch their tawny feathers. 

A snowy drops down in front of Jacob and delivers a paper into his lap with a hearty ‘hoot’. To her surprise it isn’t the Daily Prophet but the New York Ghost that the wizard opens and begins to read with interest. 

“You get the newspaper from home?” Tina asks, shocked. She didn’t even know you could do that.

“I like to catch up on the current events so I don’t get called a toff when I go home for the holiday’s,” Jacob shrugs, flicking through the pages “And my cousins just played a match, I want to see how he went,” 

“Your cousin?” Tina questions, trying her best to be friendly after her previous faux pas. 

“Jake’s cousin is Quentin Kowalski,” Queenie says with pride, clasping her boyfriend's hand across the table. Jacob gives her a soppy look, as Tina’s eyes widen. 

“He is?” She asks, impressed, “That’s amazing,” Quentin Kowalski is a world-famous Quidditch player, and a bit of a famous hunk back in N.Y.C.. Tina’s not sure how she didn’t catch the resemblance before. The stocky, smiling beater is only a few inches, and a couple of years older than the wizard in front of her. 

“You want to see?” Jacob asks with a grin, flinging the paper on the table between them. The American’s crowd around the big spread. A large moving picture depicts a laughing team celebrating, doing loops and high-fiving round the pitch. ‘New York beats Ireland 170 to 40’ is written across two pages in big bold letters. The teens grin at each other, and Jacob begins to read the details out-loud with clear pleasure.

“Excuse me?” A voice says behind them. Tina keeps studying the newspaper. No one ever wants to get her attention. And there’s an ad at the bottom of the page about positions for new auror graduates she’d love to borrow to read... 

“Tina,” Queenie elbows her in the stomach. 

“What?” Tina turns around to find Newt staring down at her, an odd look on his face, “Oh, Scamander,” 

“Goldstein,” Newt says thickly, holding his left hand behind his back, “Tina,” 

Tina’s ears prick up at his use of her first name. He’s only ever called her Tina once, and that was in delicate circumstances. Something must be up- probably something he wants a Head Girl to deal with. Does he want to fill her in on what Leta was really planning to do last night perhaps? 

“What’s wrong?” Tina stands up, brushing down her skirt anxiously, “Is everything okay?” Newt twists his jaw. He seems to want to shake and nod his head at the same time, and instead ends up doing this weird little bobble. 

“Nothing,” Newt starts off saying, his voice strained, “Oh well something, not very wrong, but certainly off if you catch my drift,” He makes a strange gesture with his hands, as if she should know what he’s talking about. 

Tina stares. Funnily enough that explanation didn’t help at all. 

“I won’t until you tell me,” Tina says blankly, truly having no idea what he’s talking about. 

“It was very nice of you to say I have golden sparks dancing in my eyes, and my lips were as soft as velvet,” A few fourth-year Hufflepuffs and second year Gryfindors had begun to watch the older students exchange, and at Newt’s words they burst into rampant giggles. Tina flushes from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. 

“What?” Tina croaks noting the letter held tight in his hand. Her familiar handwriting pokes up at her; a sixteen-year olds excited scrawls for the first boy to kiss her. 

Her mouth falls open in fright. He has it. Her letter. 

_ How the hell did he get it?  _

Tina’s fingers clench around nothing. An anxious buzz flutters in her chest. Did Newt find it? No, he’d have to know she’d written it and there’s no way in hell. But then how? Did someone send it to him? 

Newt stares down at her, smiling with half of his face. His already haunted eyes look hurt, and Tina realises she must look like the most insensitive witch alive. Either it looks like she posted it right after Leta broke up with him, or she posted it while they were still together. 

Dark spots flourish in front of Tina’s eyes. She’s having trouble taking in air. If someone found that letter and posted it, what on earth has happened to the rest of them? 

“But just broke up with Leta yesterday,” Newt explains looking more pained than apologetic “I’m not really looking, well, I’m flattered of course-” 

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina mumbles, before the noise of the great hall seems to tilt away. She presses a hand to her forehead as it spins. Before she has a moment to get her grip her body falls to the floor, her shock sending her actually quite happily into unconsciousness. 

\------------------------------------

Something that smells disgusting manages to awaken her. Someones warm large hand is supporting her head, and she snuggles into it still half-conscious.

“Thank goodness,” Queenie cries somewhere from above her, “Oh Teenie,” She sounds really upset. Tina blinks blearily, her vision pretty fuzzy. Her shoulder aches and so does her backside. Strange. Her bed is usually quite comfortable. 

“Queenie is that you?” Tina groans, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands, “I had the weirdest dream that Newt had read my letter that I wrote to him,” She laughs weakly. Less of a dream and more like a nightmare. 

“Unfortunately that bits real,” A British voice chuckles from beside her. Tina’s eyes immediately pop open wide. Queenie’s face hovers above her, Jacob’s arm swung in comfort around her waist. A few other students have clearly come to take a peek. For a while, she is number one interest, while Newt and Leta’s fallout is number two. 

Newt lingers closest; he’s on his knees beside her. Tina realises with a jolt that it’s his hand which is tenderly supporting her head. She wonders vaguely if he caught her on her descent. 

“Queenie, run and get Madame Pomfrey,” The worried voice of Jacob rings in her ears, “It sounds like she might need something,” The vibrations of her sister running off make her head pound, and Tina struggles to get up. 

Newt gently helps her into a sitting position, before popping a green glass bottle into his robes. He strokes her shoulder surprisingly gently. He seems happy to be caring for someone. Tina notes it suits him better than the forlorn expression he was wearing before. She rubs her aching head, noticing her letter which lies crumpled on the floor beside them. 

“Fuck,” Tina swears under her breath. The weight of what happened, of what he knows, falls on top of her like a pile of bricks. 

“You must be really ill if you’re swearing Goldstein,” Newt smiles toothily, his eyes shining down at her clearly amused. 

“Funny,” Tina rolls her eyes, not amused in the slightest. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, much more professional like. Newt ducks his head, firmly looking into her eyes. Tina flushes at the attention, resisting the urge to fix her headband that’s sliding down her forehead. 

“Yes, I think so,” Tina gives him a wan smile. Physically she’s as right as rain now that her headache is ebbing away. Emotionally though… Is it too late for her to transfer to Beauxbatons for her final year? She knows a smidge of French. She’d be able to muddle through. 

“At least there’s proof that my essence of Skrewt’s potion was worth something,” Newt says, almost to himself, patting his pocket absentmindedly. 

“Skrewts?” Tina asks, finding the word so amusing that her smile gets wider and much more real. Newt looks at her half-defensively, but she’s honestly curious. She’s never heard that word spoken before in her entire life. 

“It’s a creature Hagrid-” Newt begins slowly, though Tina can tell he’s holding himself back. She imagines the words being backed up behind his tongue, wanting desperately to be spoken aloud. 

“Tina?” Another voice calls. 

Tina looks up from Newt’s earnest face. 

It’s Percy, marching towards them with purpose. His tie is perfectly done, his hair slicked back. The look on his face isn’t a happy one- it looks like he’s being torn apart on the inside. Tina gaze trickles down his frame. He’s holding a letter tight in his fist. 

Tina recognises that handwriting. 

It’s hers. 

“Oh Mercy Lewis,” Tina laments, her throat constricting on her again. 

In times of weakness, she had imagined giving Percy the letter. That he’d read it and smile before sweeping her up in his arms so they can gallop off and into the sunset- or whatever happens when you agree to date someone.

But by the solemn look on his face, he’s clearly going to turn her down. Tina looks round desperately for an escape route. 

This isn’t like Newt. Newt getting her letter is just embarrassing- an old crush seeing her feelings. Percy. Percy is her friend and fellow Head Boy. 

Tina can just avoid Newt in the halls. 

She can’t avoid Percy. 

In a fit of what she can only describe as madness Tina’s gaze lands on Newt. It’s not like he likes her anyway. It’s just something she can tell Percy to get out of this. 

“So sorry about this,” Tina tells him simply. Newt has barely any time to react before she leans in and kisses him. 

It was only supposed to be a simple peck, but to Tina’s surprise, Newt’s lips fall soft and open against hers. A slither of tongue brushes against her own, and Tina pulls back in surprise. 

“Merlin,” Newt breathes looking like she slapped him instead of jumping on him. Tina’s lips are tingling. Wolf-whistles and catcalls fill the air. 

“Thanks,” Tina trills at a pink-faced Newt, before jumping to her feet. Her head spins, but so much adrenaline is pumping through her veins that she’s easily able to push through the brief nausea. 

She sprints up the hall, brushing past Percy without a second glance, tears springing at her eyes.

The letters are out. 

What the hell is she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Newt has a terrible idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Next chapter is up! In which I have some familiar characters and Newt has an idea!  
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Big thanks to the wonderful Kemara my Beta!

If the chatter in the Great Hall was loud before, now it sounds as though a bomb has gone off. Tina flees like she has wings on her feet, and wild laughter breaks out behind her. She does her best to flatten her ears as she races through the stone hallways. 

Tears continue to prick at her eyes, but she’s far too shocked to cry.

_Mercy Lewis, did she really just do that? Kiss Newt in front of the entire school? In front of Percy?_

Breathing hard and fast Tina bursts her way into the first ladies’ room she can find and locks herself into a stall. 

Tina stares at the peeling paint trying to calm her nerves. She can still taste the tea Newt was drinking on her tongue. Still see Percy’s shocked and shadowed face when she closes her eyes…

The bathroom door swings open. Tina holds her breath as it shuts again with a slam. 

_ Please don’t let it be Newt, please don’t let it be Percy, _ Tina chants in her head. 

“Tina?” A voice Tina immediately recognises asks, “Are you in here?” 

“No?” Tina tries stiffly, hoping he’ll catch the hint that she’d rather be alone.

Instead of replying he simply slides an envelope under the stalls door. Tina’s childish handwriting peeks up at her accusingly. It’s the first letter she ever wrote. 

_ Credence Barebone _ ; written as clear as day in her familiar script. 

“I figured you might want this back,” Credence says in his soft sweet way, “Seems kinda private,” Tina gently picks it up off the floor with trembling fingers. It’s been opened. He’s read it. 

Freaking Fantastic. 

At least Fleamont has graduated. He was in seventh year when Tina was in sixth. He’ll probably just chuck it in the bin. Tina never spoke to him; but he was incredibly attractive- all messy haired, with gorgeous dark skin and attractive wired rimmed glasses. 

Achilles’ hasn’t though. Tina clenches her fists. To think she thought she’d never dislike DADA. Her next class is going to be hell. 

“Thanks,” Tina snuffles through the door. She waits apprehensively for her fellow seventh year to leave. But the seconds tick by and Tina can still see Credence’s black shoes standing near her toilet’s door. 

“I wrote yours ages ago Credence,” Tina picks awkwardly at a stray thread on her jumper, “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” 

“Herbology? Fifth year?” Credence asks, surprising her. 

Tina can’t believe he even remembers. It was her first week ever of school. People were already making fun of the nerdy Tina Goldstein who had a weird accent, the strange mind-reading sister and second-hand robes. 

She’d been assigned to work on the same puffapod with some nice-ish looking Gryfinndors, and they were nice. At first. Tina finally thought she was fitting in when the blonde-haired Sam caught her in conversation, but it took only a moment to realise the girl was actually distracting her so that their other partner, Adrian, could take a turn at chopping off one of her braids. In a fit of rage Tina has never seen since Credence pushed Adrian into a hedge of devils snare. Slytherin lost ten points, and Credence earned a detention but Tina had a Herbology partner for the rest of the year. (Though that didn’t earn her any points with her Gryffindor house mates). 

Tina cracks open the stalls door. Credence smiles at her. They could be twins really; with their raven hair and dark eyes. Brother like-feelings. That’s definitely all Tina feels for him now. 

“You were very nice,” Tina slicks a piece of hair back behind her ear, “Sticking up for me like that,” 

“Yes well,” Credence shrugs modestly, “Anytime Tina, I like you,” 

“You do?” Tina coughs, her eyes wide. She never thought she’d have to turn any of the guys she wrote to down. This truly is a surprise. 

“No, not like that,” Credence shakes his head, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “You know I’m gay, right?” 

_ No _ , Tina thinks trying her best to keep the shock off her face. 

“Yes,” Tina says instead, hoping she sounds believable, “Yes, yes of course I did,” Thankfully Credence looks like he believes her. 

“Scamander and Percy got one too, I gather?” Credence asks her cheekily, living up to his green coloured tie.

“Kinda?” Tina cringes, not bothering to ask how he knows. Even the centaurs in the forest probably know about what happened in the Great Hall by this point. At Hogwart’s gossip spreads like wildfyre. Especially when the event happened to occur in front of the entire school. 

“Well,” Credence hums thoughtfully, “I certainly see what you see in Percival,” Tina studies him, trying to guess if he’s teasing her or not. After a moment's consideration she realises with a jolt that he’s not. The Slytherin has a far off look in his eye that she completely understands. 

“He is cute isn’t he?” Tina agrees with a wisp of a smile. 

“The cutest,” Credence sighs, with pink cheeks, “Anyway, I’ll see you round Tina,” He waltzs out of the room, like he’s dancing with an imagining partner and Tina laughs despite herself. He’s a good friend. She feels better now despite herself. If the rest of the school acts in this manner it’s probably going to be okay. 

“See you,” Tina gives a small, but grateful wave, “Thanks Credence,” 

“Anytime,” Credence nods at her, before disappearing out of the ladies with a swish of his robes. 

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately to say, classes that morning were a nightmare. Tina, so used to being invisible, was suddenly under a magnifying glass. Whispers followed her wherever she went and for once she didn’t need Queenie’s gift.

_ “I never thought I’d feel sorry for Lestrange,”  _

_ “How long do you reckon they have been together?” _

_ “I wouldn’t take her for a cheater,”  _

_ “It’s always the quiet ones,” _

_ “I bet she’s glad she’s got a single room,”  _

_ “I bet Scamander is too,” _

_ “Can I come over tomorrow night Goldstein?” _

Someone kicks the back of her chair. Tina steadies herself against her work desk, preventing her inkpot from tipping over just in time. She stiffens her jaw. She’s trying her best to go along with her day as normal, but despite the interesting lesson she finds she hasn’t written anything in her transfiguration note-book.

“That’s enough everyone,” Professor McGonagall smacks her hand on her desk, looking irritated. Tina can hear everyone shift in their seats. It doesn’t do well to piss McGonagall off this early in the morning.

“Goldstein?” Tina looks up, her throat dry. Her favourite professor stares down at her, her usual kind glance empty of it’s amused sparkle, “See me after class,”

“Yes, professor,” Tina says in undertone. The titters start up again, though McGonagall easily puts at stop to that with a look. 

The rest of the lesson continues without too much interruptions, although Tina doesn’t think she learns anything. Except how not to cry in front of her classmates. The bells tolls, and her classmates trudge out of the class, whispering to each other. 

Tina keeps to her chair, watching her teaching clean up from the class. She pushes her own parchment into her bag slowly, secretly wishing she could stay in her transfiguration class forever. Unfortunately Tina knows a second year class is up next, and she has no desire to go through another humiliation when she could hide in her free period. Sometimes younger children are even more cruel than older ones. But still she waits, sliding down impatiently in her chair. McGonagall must have asked her to stay behind for some reason. 

“Your essay was very well done Goldstein,” McGonagall begins to brush the blackboard down, “The perfect standard for NEWT level,” Tina watches the white powder fall to the floor, wondering why she likes to do the medial job when she has a wand in her pocket. 

“Thank you,” Tina says humbly, hiking her books further up in her arms, “I studied over break,” Lame, but true. Queenie hung out with her cousins, at Brighton and exploring the streets of London. Tina spent the summer inside with her head buried in textbooks. She can have a life after she gets into the auror program and not before. 

“You’re a good student, a good head girl,” McGonagall gives her a proud incline of her head, “Don’t take their words to heart alright, most of my students, most of the school are in relationships at one point at another,” Tina's heart drops to her stomach. Don't tell her even all the teachers know what happened?

“Actually, Professor,” Tina pipes up hastily, hoping to sway one of the few people who might believe her, “It’s not what you think,” McGonagall gives her a knowing look, which Tina doesn't like the look of at all. She looks down at her well worn desk tracing the well worn patterns moodily. This is what she gets for kissing someone. This is why she doesn't do it. 

“But I also don’t want to see your grades fall because of it,” Her teacher warns her with a cryptic raised eyebrow, “Auror programs expect only the best,” McGonagall passes back her assignment, giving her a rare smile. Not even the big red 'Outstanding' written in red ink over the top of the essay's title can cheer Tina up.

“No Professor,” She says to her desk top, “I understand,”

Tina tells herself she's using her break productively. She goes up to the Owlery; both to get Jonesy some late breakfast and to see if she can find any clues to who sent her letters. Really, the truth is she wanted to be somewhere where she can just about guarantee to be completely alone. There are no clues. But there is also no one. And there _is_ mice, so that's something. Tina decides not to risk walking back to her room, lest she runs into more curious classmates. Magic is so much easier- especially when you're trying to be invisible.

The window creaks so loudly she does not hear the wizard clattering up the stairs. Tina watches the collection of mice float away and up to the Gryffindor tower. So caught she is in watching the furry creatures fly away that she doesn't notice the presence behind her until he clears his throat. 

“Hello,” Newt says, like a question. Tina just manages to press down her lips on the small squeak that threatens to burst out her mouth. 

She can still feel the pull of her wand. The mice haven’t reached their destination yet. Tina turns as casual as she can, her hand still dangled out the window. 

“What are you doing?” Newt asks, amused. 

It’s pretty much his natural state. Tina meanwhile struggles not to rear up at him. People have be teasing her like hell all morning and yet he still looks like the cat that’s got the cream (Or at least the cat that’s found the milk bottle). 

“Hoping that if I slam this window shut I’ll chop my hand off so I can never write anything ever again,” Tina says stoned faced, only half joking.

“How’s that working out for you?” Newt asks with interest. Tina honestly doesn’t think his facial expression would change if she pulled her arm back to find nothing past her wrist. 

He’s so calm. 

Somehow that makes her calm too- though none the less disheartened

Tina peers out the window. Her wand isn’t straining anymore. She’ll check on her way to potions that Jonesy has got his meal. 

“Terribly if I’m honest,” Tina lets her hand come back inside, hiding her wand in her robes before he has a chance to ask about it, “What are you doing here Scamander?”

“I think we’re past last names Tina,” Newt says, pressing his hands in his pocket. His own wand hangs from a custom belt loop on his school pants. Tina would never be able to do that- she’d be afraid to lose hers down the endless Hogwart’s staircases. 

Tina taps her school shoes on the poop covered floor. Newt is cooing softly at the owls overhead. He’s not saying anything. But he’s not leaving either. Tina sighs. Dammit- time to rip off the bandaid. 

“I didn’t mean to kiss you,” Tina says all in a rush. Newt cocks an eyebrow at her from where he’s examining a bird’s wing. 

“Did you accidentally fall against my face?” Newt asks, a hint of seriousness behind his sarcasm. Tina feels nervous guilt bubbling up inside her like a tidal wave. What she did was really not okay. 

“Sorry,” Tina apologises heartily, taking the tiniest step forward, “But I needed to kiss you to stop someone else thinking I liked them,”

Newt’s green eyes blow wide. He does laugh then, with his teeth. Tina can’t help but smile. It does sound stupid when she hears it out loud like that. 

“It’s not funny,” Tina shakes her head, letting her hair brush self-consciously against her cheeks, “But he got a letter too, so I felt like I had-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Newt waves his hand in front of her, his face screwed up in confusion, “Someone else got a letter?” He seems actually hurt by the fact Tina sniffs in mirth. Him and her sister share the same trait, as in they both look like bruised baby animals when upset. 

“Five people did actually,” Tina says weakly, sliding her skirt awkwardly between her fingertips. 

“ _ Five people? _ ” Newt asks flabbergasted. But his smile is back, “Merlin, you think you’re special,” He looks off in the distance and she can tell by his expression that he’s thinking of Leta. Tina looks away, her stomach clenching uncomfortably. 

“Well, I’ll leave you be then,” Tina says, trying her best to creep away while he’s off in ‘Leta Land’. She apologised, he pretty much accepted it. Newt knows her dirty secret, but she did snog him out of the blue so a spade is a spade. 

“No, no,” There’s a soft hand on her elbow and Tina spins around to find Newt starting at her- well at her cheek anyway. 

“I want to know who the other guys are,” Newt implores her, ducking his head in the way she does. 

“What?” Tina asks, taking a hastily step backwards, “No way. Why?” 

“Because you kissed me in front of the whole school to impress someone else,” Newt places his arms on his hips; a strong stance, like he’s trying to mimic someone else. Tina flips her hair back, then realises she was trying to act like Leta and wishes she hadn’t done it. 

“Fleamont Potter, Achilles’ Tolliver, Credence Barebone-”

“But he’s gay,” Newt interrupts her. Tina throws up her hands. Did everyone know but her?

“I can’t help having a crush,” Tina says defensively, her cheeks flushed, “And then you, and eh Percival- Percy- Graves,” 

“Your Head Boy?” Newt asks, his interest clearly piqued. He scratches the back of his head as if he’s thinking. Tina, once again, decides it’s time to leave- properly this time. Newt Scamander’s ideas almost lead to detention (It’s rumoured he has a whole page in Filch's book). Tina has a perfect record and she doesn’t plan on changing that now.

“Yes, so that’s all,” Tina says in a professional manner, “Thanks again, you really got me out of a scrape,” She offers in the weakest wave as a clear goodbye. Newt however, has never been good at social cues. 

“You know Leta was real pissed you kissed me,” Newt murmurs. Tina crosses her arms, not sure what to say to that. 

She kissed her ex less than twenty-four hours after they broke up. Tina would be enraged too. The fact that Newt isn’t right now blows her mind. 

“I’ll explain to her too if you want,” Tina says slowly. She really, really doesn’t want to. She’s not even sure Leta would believe her- But it’s probably the right thing to do. 

“No, no, I don’t think you should do that,” Newt is incredibly quick to rebuff her idea, a sparkle in his eye, “I think we should date,” 

Tina actually sticks her finger in her ear, sure she’s misheard him. But Newt continues to look at her so earnestly she’s forced to finally conceded that not only did she hear him correctly but he’s serious. 

“You realise I’m the one that hit my head right?” Tina asks with a scared laugh. 

“Yep,” Newt nods. Tina stares. She knows he’s odd- she knows because she’s odd herself. But she never thought he wasn’t sane before. 

“You like Leta,” Tina says bug-eyed. She knows it’s not a question, even if they are broken up.

“And you have a thing for Graves,” Newt shrugs, still looking unbothered. 

“I’m struggling to see how me dating you is the solution you came to after those two equations,” Tina frowns at him, wondering if this is his idea of taking the piss. 

“Because Leta’s already jealous as hell, that’s why,” Newt says, as if it’s simple, “And we’d only be pretending to date,” Tina sniffs, not being able to help feeling a little offended. 

“So all I’d be getting out of it is the pleasure of your company,” Tina states bluntly, rolling her eyes. 

“Graves also gave me a strong talking to in Herbology,” Newt gives her a sneaky side-line glance, “He seems pretty protective of you Goldstein,” 

Tina stops breathing for a second. Her cheeks pinken in a pleased way. The thought of Percy coming to her defense, like a prince in a fairy-tale, makes her pulse quicken. 

Newt grins, as if she’s already on board. Tina quickly shakes her head, clearing her mind of her fantasy of Percy dueling Newt in the middle of the halls for her hand.

“You’re mad,” Tina hisses just in case the owls listening into their conversation could possibly spread the news to their employers, “We can’t pretend to date,”

“Why not?” Newt asks, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Because,” Tina stutters, no clear excuse coming to her mind, but having enough bad idea vibes to know it’s a crap idea that can only end in disaster, “Just because alright Scamander,” She marches away and down the owlerly’s spiral staircase. 

“Just think about it!” Newt calls down behind her. 

Tina runs all the way back to her room, pretending she never heard him. 

Besides. Her and Newt Scamander? That would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt's first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter up!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thank you so much to Kemara my fabulous Beta!

Tina had her first kiss in a broom cupboard. 

Your fifth year at Hogwarts is the year you start going to parties. Actual parties; not just cutesy slumber-parties in the dorms. The legal drinking age in England is low, and the age teenagers actually start drinking is lower. The idea is to have bursts of fun between the hours upon hours of studying for OWLS. Students from all houses congregate in the room of requirement, with stolen butterbeer, firewhiskey and snacks from somewhere- Tina still has no idea. 

Tina hates parties- she still does, and she certainly did back then. But she’d promised her jealous thirteen year old sister she’d go. It’s really hard to lie to someone who can read your mind. Plus she really did want to make friends back then. 

Fifteen year old Tina crept along the moonlit corridors with the rest of her ecstatic dorm room. The other Gryffindor girls had gotten somewhat dressed up. They did their hair, giggling, and shared round their best tasting lip gloss. Tina had kept her neat daytime braids in, and went in her Thunderbird PJs and old, patching dressing gown. 

A butterbeer was pressed into Tina’s hand as soon as they entered the door. The whole night the American Witch went thirsty, because she couldn’t work out if there was actual alcohol in it, and she didn’t want to risk embarrassment by asking. 

Everyone else seemed to have fun- but everyone else already knew each other. Tina spent the majority of the night standing in the corner, observing and pretending to sip on her drink. A few groups had broken away and were lingering near her. Girls that wanted to dance, boys playing with chocolate frog cards. There were mostly couples that wanted some privacy. 

Tina was secluded nearest to such a couple. A beautiful dark haired witch had her feet in the equally beautiful Newt’s lap, and they were whispering together and laughing as if they had been together for years. Tina found herself watching them like a bit of a creep. They were just so pretty, so easy together. Especially the ginger haired boy. He looked like a man out of old, Edwardian photographs. Someone who would look even more handsome wearing a suit and bow-tie. Tina forced her gaze into her styrofoam cup, in case they accuse her of staring.

It was of course Newt and Leta, who she assumed were together at the time. 

It was only after they too got dragged into a game of seven minutes in heaven that Tina noticed they were in fact single. She was seated across from ‘Scamander’ and ‘Lestrange’ throughout the game. Tina vividly remembers Newt’s crooked smile and Leta’s possessive hand over his knee. 

She herself had her knees tucked under her chin, and had vaguely started to enjoy herself. Being in the large circle was like being part of the group, and Tina found she liked the thrill of fear that came when the empty butterbeer bottle was spun in the middle. She even found herself joining in with the teasing laughter as a red faced or giggling couple was pushed along to the designated cupboard that had appeared in the magical room. 

But when the bottle landed on Tina suddenly her laughter stopped. 

She never expected it to happen, but of course naturally the odds were against her. Tina shakily looked into the eyes of the person she had been elected to kiss. Newt at the time looked equally dumbfounded, but to fifteen year old Tina his wide frightened eyes only looked like rejection. 

“Ohh Salamander and the Septic Tank!” A drunk Ravenclaw boy laughed hysterically, “Good job mate, I’ve heard they’re filthy,” Tina flushed with embarrassment, flicking the side of her cup with her pointer finger, hoping desperately to disappear. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Newt had whispered across the circle as if they were the only two people in the room. The majority of people groaned, but the boy looked unusually sincere. Tina had the feeling she could actually opt out of this if she wanted to. 

But for some reason that made her not want to. I mean he seemed alright enough. More than alright really. This ‘Salamander’ had beautiful green eyes, and delicate features, almost like a fairy. He looked a bit younger than her, but he was almost ethereal. He had made a stand for them not lingering awkwardly in a closet for seven minutes so he clearly wasn’t a bad person, and he was pretty. Win-win really. 

And then at least Tina could tell her little sister she participated in a game with a cute boy. 

“I want to,” Tina said holty, standing up first. Newt looked up at her as if he didn’t expect that reaction, but also like he was intrigued. He too rose to his feet to the cheers of the crowd.

“You don’t have to either Newt,” Leta had tugged on his pant leg, looking tense, “It’s just a stupid game,” That made Tina question herself. She doesn’t want to put herself between the two- they clearly were close. It was just a game after all. She could back out if that girl really wanted to jump in. 

“It’s okay,” Newt had said instead, shrugging like it meant nothing to him. Leta slinked her hand back down into her lap looking like a storm cloud. 

Tina followed him nervously into the cupboard, trying to flatten her ears against the adolescent hoots that pushed them in. It was almost a relief to shut the door behind them, leaving them in the equivalent of a dark dustbin. Merlin knows how the incredibly small space was supposed to make them kiss. 

“Hi,” Salamander said softly into their thick silence. 

“Hi,” Tina chirped back, sounding much too upbeat. Her nerves were getting to her. Was he going to go right in for the kiss? 

There was less room in the closet then she expected. If only she wasn’t so tall it might have been less awkward. As it stood the pair had found themselves chest to chest, and face to face. Tina could feel his breath on her face. She had never been so close to someone, for so long who wasn’t family before. In some ways it was nice. In other ways it made her want to crawl into a ball and hide. 

“I’m Newt,” The boy introduced himself. He tried to extend his hand but it brushed against her side and Tina almost jumped out of her skin.

“Really?” Tina giggled nervously, thinking he was easing the mood by making a joke.

“Yes,” Newt replied, sounding completely straight faced. 

“Oh...oh,” Tina’s heart pounded as she realised her mistake, “Mercy Lewis I’m sorry, I just- that’s an animal isn’t it?” She cringed, knowing she sounded stupid before the words even left her mouth. Why is she not able to speak without putting her foot in it? 

“It is,” Newt said, amused but not warm. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s a good name,” Tina did her best to back tract, “I mean my name's Porpentina, like a porcupine- not that different really,” 

Shit, shit, shit, _shit_ , shit. Tina had already given up by this point. Another burgeoning relationship that she had ruined by being herself. _Yay_. Mortified, fifteen year old Tina couldn’t wait to get out of the cupboard, scamper back to her dorm, and cry like the insecure baby she was. 

“My real name’s Newton,” Newt said forgivingly, “But I go by Newt because I’m better at biology,” It took Tina a while to catch on that this his idea of a joke, and laughed a bit too late. But it broke their uncomfortable tension anyway, and Tina hung onto his oil branch. 

“Tina,” She properly introduced herself, “I’m… not good at biology,” It was a weak attempt at matching his humour, but he laughed anyway which she highly appreciated. 

There was another silence, but it was much more light-hearted than before. And at least Tina had learnt the name of the person she was supposed to be snogging. 

“Sorry we have to do this,” Tina grimaced into the dark, “I’m guessing you’d prefer to be in here with someone else,” She jerked her head to the outside, even though he probably couldn't see her. She hoped the girl he was with isn’t taking it too harshly. 

“I would have,” Newt said truthfully, with almost too much sincerity. Tina didn't mind though. It’s not like he knew her.

“You’re very straight forward,” Tina said, not judgmentally at all. She guessed that after all. It’s a mere observation of a rare trait she hardly ever sees in her peers. 

“Sorry,” Newt muttered uncomfortably, “I know people don’t like that,” His feet shuffled on the floor. Something hard crunched under his heel.

“I don’t mind it,” Tina said honestly. She leaned back against the cupboard's wall till it creaked on her.

“Really?” Newt didn’t sound like he believed her. It made her wonder how many times someone has told him he’s too forward. Or probably annoying. 

“I’d rather have someone tell me what they’re thinking,” Tina said into the darkness. She remembers finding it surprisingly easier to talk to him than she did other people- still does really. She’s not sure if then it was because they were so similar or because she couldn't see him at all. In a strange way it was like talking to no one- like it was a conversation that doesn’t count. 

“Me too,” Newt agreed with a tired sounding sigh, “People are confusing,” There was the sound of something like a bucket being kicked over, and him swearing under his breath. 

Tina nodded into the darkness, trying to think of something else to say but coming up with naught. There was a strange tension in the air, a tightness in her chest. As if the expectations of their position was getting to her. 

“Have you kissed someone before?” Tina asked, trying to sound breezy. As if she asked boys that question all the time. 

“Yes,” Newt said, as easy as breathing, “Have you?” Tina honestly considered lying for a second. But what would be the point of it? She was only fifteen. It wasn't that remarkable. 

“No,” Tina said as unashamed as she can. She prepared herself for the onslaught of teasing that was sure to come. 

“That’s cool,” Newt said, with no hint of a lie. 

Tina still wishes she could go back in time and tell all of those girls who spent ages fussing over how boys don’t want to be a first kiss and what their backstories should be so they seem ‘experienced’ or whatever, that they really don’t have to worry about it. 

“How long do you think it’s been?” Fifteen year old Tina asked a bit irately, tapping her fingers against her pant leg. It felt like they’d been trapped in that cupboard for a hundred years, even though their time was probably almost up. 

“Clearly not seven minutes,” Newt said clicking his tongue, “They’re probably waiting for some sign that we’re actually doing something,” Tina cocked her head. How the hell would they even know? It’s not like in the other turns they ever crept up to the door and stuck their ears against it. 

“What is a sign that we’re doing something?” She asked somewhat nervously. Tina didn’t know what would be worse- them knowing they did nothing, or thinking they went further than they did. 

“Long silence,” Newt murmured, clearly teasing her, “Strange creaks,” He gave a small jump and the walls really do tremble as if under some kind of romantic strain. 

“Mercy Lewis!” A girlish giggle burst out of Tina, “Shut up!” She swung out a hand and ended up hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Newt chuckled deep in his chest. 

He was closer than he was before. Tina could see the brush of freckles along his brow as he moved closer to the small crack of light filtering through the closet's door. 

“Do you want to kiss?” Newt asked out of the blue. 

“What?” Tina asked, the breath knocked out of her in shock. He was- had to be kidding. She had seen the swoony way he looked at Leta. Yet she didn’t see this wizard as someone who lies… or perhaps her hopes were getting the best of her. 

“I mean,” Tina could somehow, hear Newt’s shrug, “Why not? Do you want to?” He sounded slightly nervous too.

“I don’t mind,” Tina whispered bashfully, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Do you?” 

In answer Tina felt the warm, scratchy feeling of his hand gently touch her own. She sucked in a tight breath, wondering if Newt could feel how hard her pulse was pounding at her wrist. Their familiar heights meant he was right there- Tina shut her eyes. It seemed to be the right thing to do. 

It was barely a brush of lips, at most a peck. And yet a warmth flooded Tina’s body from her head to her toes. Newt clasped her hand tighter, as if to pull her closer. Tina was not sure what to do, or where to put her hands. She was too nervous to touch him like he was touching her, and yet she didn’t want to keep her arm awkwardly by her side. 

He broke away first, at the sudden sound of the door opening. Tina blinked into the bright light of the still crowded room of requirement.

“Oh Merlin!” A Slytherin laughed holding his hand out to Newt to high five, which he promptly ignored. 

“We didn’t think you two would actually do anything!” A Ravenclaw girl groaned, passing her gleeful looking friend a handful of shiny coins. 

“I can’t believe it!” Tina’s gaggle of Gryffindor dorm mates had raced up to her, and engulfed her in chatter. Somewhere in the kerfuffle she got torn away from Newt’s hand, to stutter something about ‘nice’ and ‘not long really’ to her classmates who were all vying for her attention.

Leta too stalked up to them, grabbing Newt by the elbow and pulling him away. Tina will never forget the dirty look she was given by the girl. Or Newt’s almost sauve wink as he was being pulled away.

But about two weeks after their kiss it was apparent to the population of Hogwarts that Newt and Leta had officially started dating. 

Tina pined after her first kiss for a good long while. But eventually she moved on. 

Wrote some more letters. 

\---------------------------------------------

Tina slams her bedroom door shut behind her, breathing hard. 

“Mercy Lewis, he really is crazy,” She leans her forehead against the cool wood. Newt’s earnest gaze swims into her mind. The idea that anyone would want to, even pretend to date her, is astounding. 

Are there rules for this sort of thing? Tina wracks her brain, but even the years of gossiping with Queenie and her bookcase full of romance novels have her no better prepared for this situation. 

“There is no way this can end well,” Tina mutters to herself, flopping down on her bed trying to prevent the headache that is threatening to overcome her. Jonesy stares down at her, unblinking, currently chomping down on his third mouse, the forth one trapped between his two front claws. 

Most likely scenario is that Leta would kill her. Tina’s surprised she hasn’t dropped dead already. Leta Lestrange isn’t the type of witch to just stick a ‘kick me’ on the back of her robes either. Tina’s going to have to check her porridge for weird potions.

Not to mention Percy won’t even care, so she’s just being Newt’s girlfriend for no reason whatsoever. There is no way he does. Based on the pale, almost sickly expression on Percy’s face trying to approach her in the hall he certainly does not. And Tina is not surprised in the slightest. 

No one has ever liked her like that before; not at Hogwarts or at Ilvermorny. The likelihood of the guy she likes actually liking her back is zero to none. 

‘But what if Newt is right and Percy is truly jealous’ a sneaky squeaky voice hidden in the back of her mind pipes up. 

“He can’t be,” Tina tells herself firmly. And yet a small flame of hope still flickers in her belly.

_Knock, knock._

Tina drags herself to the door, fully expecting it to be Queenie. She hasn't seen her sister since breakfast, and she has no doubts the Hufflepuff has been looking for her. Well Tina hopes she has been anyway... The door opens and the last person she expected to see lies behind it.

“Oh,” Tina subconsciously tucks her hair behind her ear, “Hi Percy,”

“Hello Tina,” Percy says, bouncing on the tips of his toes. He looks distracted, she notices. Looking round and round the room as if expecting to see someone there. 

Worried that he’ll actually see Jonesy, Tina quickly steps out of her room, shutting the door behind her, her hand still on the door knob. Percy frowns at her as if she’s doing something wrong. 

“What are you doing here?” Tina asks, hoping she sounds cool and carefree. Totally like she didn’t ‘send’ him a romantic letter in the mail this morning. 

With such delights as ‘I wish I could feel your warm arms wrap around me’ Tina is actually surprised she’s talking right now. It would have been so much easier to slam the door in his face- for her nerves at least. 

“I’m just…” Percy stops as if preventing himself from saying something, ”Checking up on you,” He finishes lamely. Tina’s never known him to sound unsure before. It's weird. Very weird. Almost like the Ravenclaw accosting Newt in Herbology weird. 

“Well I’m fine,” Tina smiles weakly. She has honestly been finer, but she's not about to tell the boy she likes she's actually traumatized. 

“Right,” Percy says blankly. Tina can’t remember a time where a conversation of theirs had been more awkward. The tips of Percy’s ears are pink. She can tell he’s been picking at his cuticles. 

“Listen, Percy about this morning,” Tina begins, her hand beginning to sweat as she continues to hold the door shut.

“So you and Scamander eh?” Percy busts through her explanation. He seems to have not even listened to her. 

“Um…” Is all of Tina’s very intelligent answer, “Not really, I mean we kissed, but that’s all,” Percy visibly flinches at the word ‘kiss’. Tina stares, her mind racing about a hundred miles per minute. 

“And you like him?” Percy asks, taking a step forward so she’s almost caught between him and her door, “ _Like him_ , like him?” Tina is struggling to breath. He smells like cologne. Like vanilla. His lips are set in a straight line; in contrast to Newt’s, who’s are almost always open. 

“He’s…” Tina struggles to find the words to describe Newt Scamander in a simple sentence, “Alright, isn’t he?” Percy scoffs in a way that tells Tina he actually thinks the complete opposite. 

“Listen just be careful around him alright?” Percy touches a light hand on her arm; butterflies erupt in her stomach, “I want to know you’re with someone who respects you,” Tina nods numbly, swallowing instead of answering. Percy gives her a final, is that a lingering glance?, before clopping back down the corridor his hands pushed in his pockets. 

Tina falls back against her door, and almost falls on her arse as she tumbles back and into her room. Her stomach does flip flops as she looks around her messy living space. The sun seems to burn a little brighter as it blazes through her curtains. 

Was Percival Graves was really just jealous about her kissing Newt Scamander? Percy was _jealous_ because he thought she was with someone else? 

“Holy shit,” Tina breathes, before glancing down at her watch. If she sprints, she might just make it. 

Tina’s heart pounds as she races over the wooden bridge. She practically flies past the glass Herbology houses, and begins her rushed descent to Hagrid’s where she can see a small class climbing out of the half giant’s massive pumpkin patch. 

“Scamander!” Tina calls loudly, making pecking crows erupts from the ground. 

“Goldstein,” Newt greets back, lopping up to meet her. His tie is askew, his hands are covered in dirt and he has some soft of fresh scratch on his freckled cheek. Tina catches her breath, taking him in. 

This is a terrible idea…. But fuck it. 

“Let’s do this,” Tina states firmly, hoping he’ll catch her drift. 

It wouldn’t do well to announce they’re starting a fake relationship in front of Newt’s seventh year Care of Magical Creature class, and the chattering fourth years that are also walking down for their next period. 

It takes Newt a second, but then a large crooked grin breaks out on his face. Tina smiles a bit herself thinking that would be all, but then Newt takes a step closer and pulls her in for another kiss. 

Tina responds for half a second- maybe one. Consider it a lapse of judgment. It’s not her fault his lips are so damn soft. Tina jumps away from him like a startled cat. Newt looks equally dumbstruck as if he didn’t expect he was going to do what he did. 

Stunned giggles break out around them. Tina nods, pressing her nails into her palm and letting go again. 

“I’ll see you round,” She squeaks in a voice nothing like her own, “Gotta, got to get to potions,” Tina turns around to start marching up to the castle. 

“See you at lunch sweetheart,” Newt yells to her inclining steps. Tina waves back weakly, refusing to notice how her stomach clenches at his pet name. 

This may be the worst idea she’s ever had. 

But no turning back now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt have a picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Next chapter is up! A small argument but I still hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Big thanks to Kemara by Beta!!

Tina lingers by the Great Hall at lunchtime, not sure which table Newt would prefer they sit at. She ended up jumping out of her skin when he waltzed out behind her, and surprised her with a large bundle of food under his arm.

He sets them up with a picnic by the great lake. Tina leans back in the sun, letting the warm rays wash over her skin. Newt has kicked off his shoes, rolled up his pant legs and has his feet dangled in the cool water.

“I figured we should talk about our game plan,” Newt says through a bite of roast beef sandwich. Tina nods, rather surprised he thought of such a thing and she did not. 

“That’s a good idea,” Tina says, slightly peevishly. She brushes the crumbs off her skirt before pushing her hand into her satchel and pulling out a quill and parchment, “Do you have any suggestions?”

“We’re going to write it down?” Newt asks amused, picking a piece of tomato out of his sandwich, “Wouldn’t it be better just to remember it?” Tina frowns. The lack of evidence to catch them out is appealing. But as is having clearly written boundaries they can refer back to if one of them crosses a line. 

“It can be like a contract,” Tina states primly, “I don’t want to be accosted by your wandering hands,” Newt chokes on his large bite, his face bright pink. He flicks his toes up, spraying a cascade of water across the lake. Tina busies herself in scribbling some sort of vague heading at the top, and writing a number ‘one’ an inch below it.

“I've got the first one,” Tina says, tapping the end of her feather quill against her knee, “No more random kisses, or touching or anything… sexual alight?” Newt grins at her cockily in a way that makes Tina wonder if she’s the only seventh year virgin at Hogwarts.

“What? Are we living in the 1920s?” He teases her, laughing as if she’s joking. Tina meanwhile has already written her rule down. 

“I know you just got out of a three-year relationship, but I have never dated anyone, ever,” Tina tries to sound confident, but feels like she comes off pitiful, “I’m going to be sharing a lot of firsts with you, and I don’t want to give away every one,” She flushes, feeling like she’s said too much. It’s basically revealing the most risque thing to ever happen to her was still their rendezvous in the broom closet all those years ago. 

Newt is studying her with an X-ray gaze, Tina sets her jaw refusing to feel ashamed. Some things you just want to stay special and not give away to random British blokes still hung up on their ex. 

“Fine- no more surprise kissing,” Newt agrees with a gentlemanly incline of his head, “But I have to touch you sometime Tina, we’ve got to make it believable, and people who are together normally touch,” His hand stretches across the grass as if he's going to take her hand. But he doesn't. 

Tina nods uncomfortably, seeing the sense in that. But the idea of someone finding out- of guessing it just by their interactions, gives her another point. 

“Minimal touch,” Tina agrees firmly, “And no one can know we’re pretending to be together- that would be far too humiliating for the both of us,” 

“Agreed,” Newt says, suddenly serious. Tina nods writing it down. 

She would actually die if anyone found out they were faking it. Queenie’s going to know, no matter what of course. But she’s not going to be the one to mention that. 

“So is that it?” Newt asks, leaning back on the freshly mown grass, “No more kissing, and no one knows?” 

Tina bites her lip, flicking her quill between her fingertips. It feels like the list should be longer…. Less clinical. What do couples like to do together? They share things, don’t they? 

“You can use the prefect bathroom if you want,” Tina says shyly. Newt coughs, sitting up like it was the last thing he was expecting her to say. 

“What?” He asks her, wide-eyed and flabbergasted. Tina shrugs, trying to stay cool. Did she take it a step too far? 

“The password’s bubbles,” Tina says, thinking that he should she’s being serious, “Just if you want,” Newt’s still looking at her as if she’s grown two heads. 

“Not that I’m suggesting we use it… together or anything,” Tina pipes up hurriedly, hoping that’s not what he thought she was thinking, “I just know Prefect’s share round the password to people they like so…,” She trails off, not even sure if she wants him to say yes now. 

Newt blinks down at his lap. Tina watches his fingers pick at the blades of grass and twirl them around as if he’s thinking. 

“You can help me with my creatures if you want?” Newt says with a weight behind his voice Tina wasn’t expecting.

It’s almost like it’s a test, she realises with a jolt. He’s expecting her blue stocking head girl self to turn him in. Tina smiles to herself. She wonders what he’d say if he knew she was keeping Jonesy in her dorm room. 

“I’d love you,” Tina says, hoping she’ll be surprising him. Jonesy hasn’t been bad at all, after all. Just hell on her nerves. 

Newt opens his mouth, his cheeks turning pink, and then he looks away out at the lake. 

“Leta always wanted to help me,” He says, clearing his throat, “Seeing you help me instead will kill her,” 

Tina nods, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he’d bring it back round to Leta. 

The wizard is doing this all for her after all. 

“Oh, I’ve got another one!” Newt pips up with purpose, “I’m taking you to the founders’ lodge at Christmas,” Tina’s quill pauses on the parchment. That’s a whole two months away. 

“How long are we going to be doing this for?” Tina asks him nervously. 

How long are they going to have to keep this up for? 

“Best to put it down just in case,” Newt leans over to take the parchment from her. 

Their fingers brush and Tina carefully arranges her features to make sure he can’t tell that goosebumps have erupted all up her arm. She must be running a fever. There’s no other logical explanation for her body reacting that kind of way. 

Tina watches Newt scribble his rule. His writing is just as messy as she always imagined. The Hufflepuff also signs the bottom of the parchment and hands it back to her- she notes he carefully avoids touching her again. Tina quickly signs as well- her signature neat and precise. 

“Fake girlfriend,” Newt holds out his hand, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

“Fake boyfriend,” Tina shakes his hand promptly, a small smile on her face. Newt laughs, turning his attention back to the water, while Tina safely tucks their agreement into her satchel. 

She’s got to find a safer hiding spot this time.

Tina’s only eaten half of her sandwich when the bell tolls for them to move onto their afternoon classes. She wrinkles her nose. She does hate wasting food. 

“Do you think the giant squid likes sandwiches?” Tina asks Newt who has already stood and is currently swinging his bag over his shoulder. His eyes brighten at her suggestion, and he eagerly holds out his freckled hand.

“She’d love it,” Newt grins, as Tina deposits her lunch into his palm. 

He has a surprisingly terrific aim and Tina watches with admiration as the sandwich actually makes it quite a way, bobbing on the sun dusted water. 

“How do you know it’s a she?” Tina asks, also getting to their feet, wincing at the grass stains on her knees. Newt gives her a sneaky sideline glance. 

“Because I’ve been in and met her,” Newt shrugs as if it’s nothing at all. Tina’s eyes however are as big as saucers. She looks from Newt to what surely is a fathoms deep lake with astonishment. 

“You’ve gone in the Great Lake?” Tina asks, hardly being able to believe it. Not only is it desperately against the rules, but Scotland, she’s found, is regularly horrendously cold. 

“A few times,” Newt answers modestly, “Just to check if she’s alright,” 

Tina’s just getting her head around that, when a long pink tentacle lifts itself elegantly out of the water. She gasps as it comes down again with a horrendous splash, swallowing both the sandwich piece and a gallon of water down in a massive whirlpool. 

“Incredible,” Tina breathes in wonder. She’s never actually seen it before. But then again she hardly ever comes out on the grounds- her regular route is almost always between her dorms, her classes, the great hall and the library. Basically school, sleep and food. Tina grinds her teeth together. Is that really all she does with her life? School work, eating and sleeping? 

“Come on,” Tina looks up to find Newt watching her, a strangely soft look on his face, “We’ll be late to class,” Tina pushes her depressing thoughts out of her mind, and lifts her bag up over her arm. She pats it carefully, right over where their contract is hidden. 

Newt leads the way up to the castle, Tina following just behind them.

\------------------------------------------ 

Afternoon classes are marginally better than before. At least this time when asked if her and Scamander are together, Tina actually has a proper reply. Though she decides to skip out on going down to dinner- she really has had enough of the stares. Plus she really does expect Leta to poison her. 

Luckily whenever Tina skips a meal something hot always ends up in her room by invisible hands. This time there’s even a few rodents for Jonesy to chomp on. 

Tina’s halfway through her dinner, and just getting stuck into her homework when someone pounds on her door. She carefully shifts Jonesy from her lap and onto her pillow, before winding her way to see who it is. It can’t be Percy- they’ve got no rounds tonight. Though it could be… Tina smiles slightly remembering how jealous he seemed to be before... 

She turns her doorknob to come face to face with a bubble of blonde hair. 

“Oh hey, Queenie,” Tina greets her sister, still slightly frosty from her indiscretion this morning. She yawns, opening the door wider and Queenie marches in. Merlin, this day really feels as if it’s gone on forever. 

“Are you really dating Scamander?” Queenie’s cheeks are flushed; her blue eyes are narrowed. Tina sits back down on her bed, stuffing a couple of fries into her mouth. 

“Well, hello to you too,” Tina rolls her eyes, passing Jonesy a chip to see if he likes it. Queenie’s got that vague look on her face that means she’s looking into her mind. Tina doesn’t have the energy to kick her out. 

“You’re pretending to date Scamander?!” Queenie screeches. Tina sticks her fingers in her ears, hoping she hasn’t gone deaf. 

“Careful Queenie,” She cringes, patting the seat next to her, “The whole north tower is going to know at this rate,” Queenie refuses to take a seat next to her. She traipses back and forward across her room, dodging her clothes littered across her floor like she’s playing an extreme game of the floor is lava. 

“What are you thinking, Tina?” Queenie asks, throwing her hands on her hips.

Tina almost chokes on her dinner at her sister's poor impression of a bawdy housewife. She actually can’t remember a time Queenie has ever got angry at her like this/ Not even when she had to talk her into moving across the world, leaving all her friends to go to a weird British school in the middle of nowhere. 

“I’m thinking this is none of your business,” Tina says slowly, her eyes narrowing, “We’ve sorted it all out Queenie, it’s going to be fine,” Her eyes flit up to her bookshelf. She’s hidden Newt and her contract in her 'Me Before You' book at the top of the shelf. 

“Do you really think this is going to make Percy like you?” Queenie asks her bluntly, her usually Disney Princess lilting voice unnecessarily harsh. 

Tina shrugs, taking a large bite of her pork pie, so she doesn’t have to answer. Percy crowded her up against her door. It has to mean something- doesn’t it? 

“It won’t help,” Queenie shakes her head, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, “If anything it’s going to make him give up,” 

“Cool Queenie,” Tina doesn’t try to hide the snark in her voice, “Can I get back to my dinner now?” The fact that her little sister might be a little bit right makes her skin crawl with shame. 

And also angry. Two boys are paying attention to her. Even though one of them is through a mutually beneficial agreement, that’s more wizard attention she’s ever had. It’s something Queenie has always pushed her to go get. 'Get yourself out there Tina'. And yet as soon as she does, her sister turns around and berates her for it? 

“Look,” Queenie collapses beside her, swinging a comforting arm around her shoulders, “Let me set you up with one of Jacob’s friends, please,” Tina wriggles out of her baby sisters grip.

“Did you tell them about my crush on Percy as well?” Tina asks her bitterly. Queenie’s hand swipes a fryfrom her plate, and munches on it rudely. 

“Don’t start, Tina, I heard you at breakfast,” Queenie’s baby blue eyes roll skyward, “He’s my boyfriend, I’m going to tell him things,”

“I told you that in confidence, Queenie!” Tina's voice begins to scrabble upwards in pitch, her resentment beginning to show, “I didn’t tell you so you could blab to the first boy who looks your way!” Queenie's blue eyes shine with something Tina's never seen before. 

“No Tina,” Her baby sister tells her forcefully, “You told me that because I’m the only person you can talk to, let alone to tell things,” 

There's a sticky silence. Queenie's bottom lip is firm where Tina's is trembling. 

“Get out of my room,” Tina points at the door, tears stinging on her eyelashes. 

“Teenie…” Queenie sighs as if she’s overreacting. A red haze swoops over Tina’s eyeballs. Has her sister always pitied her? Tina had always thought they were friends. But apparently they're simply sisters. 

“No Queenie,” Tina pulls her sister upwards by the elbow, not caring a jot at the sharp yelp she makes, “Go back to Jacob, tell him about our fight if you want,” The Gryffindor leads the Hufflepuff out like a dog a leash. Tina's practically foaming at the mouth. 

“He’s not your boyfriend Tina,” Queenie pats her condescendingly on the shoulder, “Neither of them is,” For a person who reads minds she sure is shit at reading feelings. 

“Piss off,” Tina swears, physically pushing her sister out the door. Queenie opens her mouth, but she slams the door in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hufflepuff party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
> It's Tina and Newt's first official outing as a 'couple'. Yay!  
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Big thanks to Kemara and hidetheteaspoons for being my betas!

The first Quidditch match of the season was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. 

Tina, instead of being out on the pitch, had made herself a little nest in the library. She did this for a number of reasons. 

  1. She hardly ever went to games- except when Queenie was there to drag her along. 
  2. Tina didn’t want to run into Queenie
  3. Tina didn’t want to run into Percy
  4. She wasn’t sure if she and Newt were supposed to be playing boyfriend and girlfriend at this event. 
  5. After the stress that was her last week, the extra studying Tina planned to get done had piled up on her. 



Everyone is down at the game. The library is blessedly empty, except for Madame Pince stamping books at her desk and Mrs. Norris, who is prowling around the restricted section. 

Tina smiles, relishing peace that comes from being able to hear her quill scratching against her parchment. It’s so nice to not have whispers following her everywhere, and fingers pointing at her in the corridors…

Queenie still isn’t speaking with her, and all of her conversations with Percy are weirdly stilted- both of them being far too polite for true comfort. Tina’s only small moments of truly joyful human conversation are with Newt. They’ve been sitting together every day at lunch, to the entirety of Hogwart’s interest. 

He hasn’t invited her to look after his creatures yet though. And Tina knows he hasn’t used the Prefect’s bathroom thanks to her helpful friend ‘the mermaid’ that lives on the wall. 

So far, being fake boyfriend and girlfriend is astonishingly like friendship. 

An incredibly forceful friendship. 

“Tina!”

Tina’s head whips up again to see Newt racing towards her. His hair is windswept. His cheeks are pink and his Hufflepuff scarf hangs jumbled round his neck. 

He practically leaps on top of her table, right on top of her half wet parchment. 

“Scamander, Goldstein,” Madame Pince sharply presses her fingers against her wizened lips. Newt rolls his eyes like it’s nothing, but Tina flushes with shame. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” She hisses like a snake, doing her best to shove him off her work. 

“What the hell are _you_ doing?” Newt retorts back, equally outraged, “It’s the first game of the season and you’re shut up in here.” 

“I had homework, Scamander,” Tina huffs, pulling her textbook closer to her, “Why are you here?” 

Newt grins like a fool. She barely finds it in her to be happy. Her Runes homework is all over some British boy's arse. It's going to take forever to transcribe that essay out again. 

“I’m here to find you,” Newt gives her a playful pinch on the arm, “The games over- Hufflepuff won! It’s time for the after-party!”  Tina shakes her head, rubbing her shoulder like it hurts her much more than it actually does. 

“I’m not going to any party,” Tina tells him firmly. 

It’s one of the reasons she was so glad to get her own room as head girl. No more raucous parties in the Gryffindor tower to keep her up at night. Newt makes a face as if she scalded him. 

“You’re my ‘ _girlfriend_ ’ Goldstein, it would look weird if you didn’t come with me,” Newt gives her puppy dog eyes. Tina looks down at her bench, personally offended that he actually seems to be getting to her. 

“No,” Tina snaps loudly, angry at her easily swayed emotions. 

“How many times must I say it!” Madame Pince screeches, “The library is not for dilly-daddling- Scamander. Out!” The deep wrinkles on her face ripple as she points angrily at the door. 

Tina swallows, scandalised that someone near her has been kicked out of the library. Newt has the indecency to chuckle under his breath. She pinches him harshly, honestly upset. She's never gotten in trouble from Pince before- she prides herself on being one of the rare people the Librarian smiles at. 

“Oi, Goldstein,” He massages his forearm, a smile still lying on his face, “Steady on.” 

But is smile hitches slightly, as Pince marches over to kick him out, scarily sharp ruler in tow. 

“Leave,” Tina tells him, with a dollop of smugness. 

“You too Goldstein,” Madame Pinch directs her evil red eyes on her, whacking the rule threateningly on her palm. 

“But- what?” Tina splutters, trying to ignore how Newt is grinning wickedly over the librarian’s shoulder, “But Madame, I’ve got homework and-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Pinch yells with the force of a giants roar, “Out! Out! Out!” 

Tina quickly shoves her things into her bag, before they get pelted over the head with books. She’s seen it happen before. Newt snickers as they’re escorted from the library by the red-faced librarian. 

“I hate you,” Tina glares at him when they’re alone in the halls. 

“I love you too sugar puff,” Newt teases her in a babyish voice, still giggling. 

“Eugh, don’t call me that,” Tina wrinkles her nose distastefully. She sincerely hopes he didn’t call Leta such disgusting pet names. Not that she really wants to think about Newt calling Leta any type of name at all. 

“Whatever you say, _love_ it is,” Newt winks at her cheekily, “This is great though! We can go to the party!” 

Tina clicks her tongue, fully intending to walk off and up to her room. She can finish her work up there. 

“I’m still not going to that,” Tina turns away from him. But before she can, Newt grabs her by the hand. A shock races up her arm as he interlaces their fingers dragging her back. 

“Look, Tina, please,” Newt says in earnest, his laughter finally easing, “Leta’s going to be there and people already noticed that I went to the game alone.” 

Tina twists her hand out of her own, using it to adjust her satchel. Though she really doesn’t want to go to a stupid party. She doesn’t want to blow their cover. And it’s not like she got no work done today…

Newt is shifting nervously on his feet, his fringe slipping over his eyes. 

“Fine, I guess we could go,” Tina nervously fusses with her headband, “For a little bit.” 

Newt grins at her brightly and a red blush stains Tina’s cheeks. 

“Come on,” Newt ushers her down the afternoon sun flooded halls, “Everyone's in the Hufflepuff dorm.” 

‘Everyone?’ Tina tries to swallow her nerves unsuccessfully. Newt bounces alongside her, looking elated. 

‘Probably because he’s excited about being with Leta,’ Tina thinks peevishly. For some reason, now her nerves aren’t the only thing she’s having to swallow. 

“Do you want to wear my scarf?” Newt asks as they wander past a large painting of a bowl of fruit. 

“What?” Tina asks, her gaze slipping to the faded object of clothing. It’s not the usual yellow and black of his house- instead more yellow and grey. She vaguely wonders how old it is- If it’s been passed down through generations of Hufflepuff Scamanders. 

The scarf looks practically second hand. Just like Tina’s own faded skirt and washed-out red tie. But the Scamanders are rich. Extremely rich so...she wonders why... 

Newt loops his scarf around Tina’s shoulders, shocking a gasp out of her. The wool scratches her neck and Newt smiles at her, pleased. 

“Perfect,” He murmurs under his breath. 

Tina plays with the frayed ends of his scarf. It’s not much fabric, but she feels ten times warmer than she did before. 

“Now I need something of yours,” Newt holds out his hand, as if she’s just going to have a present waiting. 

“I don’t have anything,” Tina’s fingers drop his scarf hastily. She can’t possibly keep it if she can’t trade.

“Come on,” Newt points up at her fabric headband. 

Tina fixes it apprehensively. It’s her purple one- the first one Queenie ever made her. It’s one of the headbands she used to wear at Ilvermorny and the only one that isn’t ragged with age. 

“Alright, but be careful with it,” Tina carefully slips her headband off her head, her hair falling round her cheeks, “And don’t lose it, okay? It’s special,” 

She watches as Newt loops the fabric band twice around his wrist, before saluting her. 

“I promise,” Newt tells her firmly, “It will be safe and sound,” He throws his arm around her firmly. Tina feels her anxiety tighten around her chest, as strong waves of music begin to pulse around them as they must be getting closer to the hidden Hufflepuff common room. 

“Maybe you should go without me…” Tina drags her heels into the cool stonework.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Newt tsks, dragging her along, his hand strong on the small of her back.

\----------------------------

The Hufflepuff dorm is what Tina imagines a hobbit hole looks like. Its walls are smooth and earthly looking, and the cavern is cluttered with homely comforts. What must usually be a peaceful place to lounge, is squashed with people.

They squeeze through the crowds, and billows of yellow and gold streamers. Tina watches the Hufflepuff team celebrate on top of an unstable looking table. She averts her eyes as her sister leans up to kiss Jacob. 

Queenie usually makes a physical sign to show she’s noticed Tina come in… Maybe she can’t hear her. There are an awful lot of thoughts in here…

“Oi! Scamander!” A voice rings out. To Tina’s horror, she sees Achilles Tolliver wave them over to where he’s standing by a massive ping pong table set up for beer pong. 

Tina deeply wishes the earth would swallow her up. Newt gently squeezes her hip before directing them over to the Gryffindor boy. 

“Look,” Achilles’ grins, looking between them suggestively, “The newest happy couple,” 

Tina hides her face in Newt’s side. She hopes it looks adorable, the action of an abashed girl in love. Really she’s just so damn embarrassed. Whatever the look is on his face she’s sure it’s better hidden on Newt’s shoulder. 

“Hey Tolliver,” Newt greets him casually, much more cool, “What’s up?”

“I’m losing,” Achilles pouts childishly. Tina can smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Newt takes the ping pong from the Gryffindors hand, and sinks it into one of the red cups lined up on the other side of the table. Tina is once again amazed by his aim. Newt shrugs disinterestedly, as if it’s nothing. The boys cheer around him, except for the loser who chugs his beer with a grimace.

‘He could be popular if he cared to be,’ Tina smiles appreciatively up at her. Every time she tries to fit in, she falls on her face. 

“I’m going to get us drinks, alright?” Newt murmurs in her ear, before sliding away. Tina desperately wants to grab onto his shirt and get pulled along with him. 

“Hey Goldstein,” It’s Vinda Rosier, Slytherin, waving at her from a nearby couch, “Come sit with us,” She gestures to the seat across from her in a friendly manner. Tina knows better. Leta sits next to Vinda, her eyebrows cocked judgmentally. 

“Go on,” Achilles shoos her away, “Go sit with them,” She shoots him a look and he smiles at her dopily. 

Tina swears under her breath. He still hasn’t given her his letter back. Why the hell would he want to keep it?

She walks over to the girls as slowly as possible, waiting for Newt or anyone to come and save her. But no one does, and all too soon she’s sitting down. 

“Hey,” Tina greets them quietly, crossing her ankles over each other. 

Vinda smiles at her, a bit too widely. There’s something puppetish about her, though Tina can’t quite put her finger on why she thinks so. Leta barely looks up from where she’s examining her perfectly painted nails. 

“Missed you at the game Goldstein,” Vinda sips her drink delicately, “And you’re here with Scamander?” She elbows Leta extremely indiscreetly. 

Tina bites down on her tongue. How is she supposed to act? 

_Pretend you’re an Auror, on a top-secret case_. One side of herself claps.

_Just be yourself_ , another side argues indignantly. 

“Yeah, I am,” Tina says, hoping she sounds certain and not like she’s actually his fake girlfriend. 

“How’s that going?” Vinda whispers, leaning closer as if they’ve been friends for years, “Done anything yet?” 

“Kinda,” Tina mumbles. ‘Anything’ could technically cover anything. They have done some things. 

Vinda’s eyes are alight. Leta’s sharp chin is turned towards her. Tina really doesn’t like how she's being so silent. 

“First base? Second base?” Vinda asks with far too much interest, “Third?” She claps her hands together childishly. 

Tina looks down at her knees. Is this really the most interesting thing they want to know since they’ve been ‘together’. If Newt and her have had sex? 

But then again… should she say they have? It’s not like this is real after all- she can really say whatever she likes.

“Don’t bother V, they haven’t done anything yet,” Leta rolls her eyes at her friend scathingly. 

“And how do you know?” Tina asks, for some reason feeling defensive. 

“Because I know Newt,” Leta says her ex’s name with gravitas that makes Tina squirm, “And I know Tina Goldstein.” 

Tina shifts uncomfortably in her seat, as the Slytherin glares at her. Vinda giggles like she just made a witty comment. 

‘Well now I feel well and properly humiliated, hurray!’ Tina thinks to herself sarcastically. 

Leta stands up with a dramatic sigh. How she manages to make a school uniform look stylish Tina will never know. 

“I’m going to get another drink- Goldstein you want one?” Leta offers, her smile sickly sweet. 

“Oh wait, I forgot,” Leta twists her head to the side in spite, before Tina could possibly have a chance to answer, “Our perfect head girl doesn’t drink,” 

Tina grinds her teeth together. She refuses to let this girl get to her. 

“Actually Newt’s getting me a drink,” Tina smiles, equally likely to give the Slytherin tooth decay, “But thanks for offering,” She feels a presence behind her. Leta’s patronizing smile shifts to an expression of someone who just sucked on a lemon. 

“Hey love,” Newt swings himself over the couch to sit beside her. 

Leta flips her hand angrily, marching off in a strop. Vinda follows, hot on her heels like a lost puppy. Tina watches Newt watching his ex leave for a second, before taking one of the drinks he hands in his hands. Butterbeer. He got her alcohol. Yay. 

“Thanks ‘babe’” Tina says sarcastically. She tries to twist the top off her drink, fails, and is instead forced to use magic. She takes Newt’s off too for good measure, and eyes her own drink off hesitantly. 

“New rule,” Newt shakes his head, disgusted, “No ‘babes’”

Tina smiles taking a small test sip of her drink. It’s sweeter than she expected, like caramel and full of warm bubbles. 

“What?” Newt asks, noticing her surprise. 

“I didn’t know alcohol tasted so… nice,” Tina takes a larger drink. You learn something new every day.

Newt is looking at her bemusedly. 

“You do know ButterBeer is just soft drink, right?” Newt asks her with a knowing smile. 

Shit. Tina blinks. Why does this sort of thing keep happening to her? Credence is gay and butter beer isn’t alcoholic. 

“Yes,” Tina says, laughing a bit too hard, “I was just kidding,” She takes a really large drink to try to distract him from her pink cheeks. 

Newt’s laughter is loud and warm. 

“You’re adorable Goldstein,” He clinks his drink with hers. Tina can’t help but smile, despite her embarrassment. 

She’s actually having fun at a party. Leta clearly believes their little lie and she’s learnt something. She can have Butterbeer at dinner now. Nice. 

Tina looks up to find Queenie watching them from across the room. If she thought Leta’s judgment was hot, her sister’s is a bonfire. Tina’s much more offended by her sister’s shrewdness than she is from Lestrange’s. 

Not only is this her one friend and sister, but Queenie has the means to reveal their fake relationship whenever she chooses. 

Of course Jacob probably already knows.

Queenie shoots her a dirty look, clearly hearing her inner monologue. 

Tina turns back to Newt who’s staring round at people like he’s a zoologist in a foreign habitat. He's eyes flick over couples, and groups, with no judgement but a little humor, judging by his small smirk. He makes Tina want to dive inside his head and figure out what he's thinking about. 

“If I’m adorable, then so are you,” Tina leans up against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

It's half for Queenie, she knows she's bating her sister into giving up their secret. But Queenie must know if she does that Tina will never forgive her. The other half it was for.... well...

His cheek is slightly bristly. Tina wonders how often he has to shave. He smells nice- like earth. Not dirty or anything, just nice and alive. Newt makes a short sound of surprise. But his arm soon makes it’s way loose and warm to wrap around her. 

Tina can’t look at him. It could be her imagination, but she swears he’s looking at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt have a late night snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter's up! Hope everyone enjoys- this is one of my favourite scenes in the movie so yeah!
> 
> Big thanks to kemara and hidetheteaspoons for being my wonderful betas!

Tina stays with Newt at the party for quite a while- longer than she ever thought she would. 

Joking. 

Laughing. 

Newt’s favourite game is to make commentary about the people around them, and Tina finds she likes people watching more with someone else to talk to. For the first time, Tina doesn’t find their relationship forced or awkward. In their small bubble on the couch, it’s like their contract doesn’t exist. 

Newt has moved away and gone to the bathroom. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. Tina’s cheek still burns where he touched it, as she makes her way through the crowds of people in order to get another drink. 

Someone’s set up a table covered in boxes of cans and cartons of bottles. Some Tina can tell are alcohol, and she avoids them like the plague. She’s about to reach for another glass of butterbeer, when something catches her eye. Barely able to believe it Tina wraps her hand around the bottle and its familiar red, white, and blue seal. 

“Sorry,” Tina says reflectively, as her elbow bounces off someone’s back as she stands up too fast. 

“Holy shit,” A familiar voice crows excitedly. Tina looks up into a pair of dark eyes. 

“Oh, hey Credence,” Tina greets her friend? Acquaintance? Past crush? He’s wearing his Slytherin tie, but he’s got a yellow and black badger painted on one cheek. Tina wonders if he did it himself, or if he got a Hufflepuff to do it. 

“Goldstein!” Credence gives her an excited hug. Tina can’t tell if he’s hyped up on sugar or alcohol, “You hardly ever come to these things.” 

“Yeah well,” Tina shrugs bashfully, rather touched, to be honest that someone’s noticed her appearance as well as her loss. Credence smiles at her, sucking something off his thumb. 

“You came with Scamander?” He asks with a sneaky smile, “Are you guys really a thing now?”

“Yes, we are,” Tina lies, finding it for the first time easy to say. 

Tonight has been so straightforward. She doesn’t know if it’s the lateness of the hour, or the party atmosphere. But it has felt good to be with Newt tonight. 

“That’s cool, happy for you guys,” Credence picks up a disgusting-looking beverage called Mermaid’s Spit, “Never thought him and Leta were well matched anyway,” He spells off the bottle cap easily and takes a hearty sip of the murky liquid.

“Really?” Tina asks, not entirely believing him. Everyone could see Newt and Leta were a match made in heaven. She’s not Newt’s new ‘thing’. She’s just a fill-in until he can get his best girl back. 

“This is cool Tina,” Credence clinks his open glass with her closed one, “You should come to more of these things.” 

“Why are you so happy? Didn’t Slytherin lose?” Tina asks him, leaning up against the stacked table. 

“I was going for Hufflepuff,” Credence says with no shame, despite the Slytherins who walk past giving him an evil glance, “The people on our team are arseholes,” Tina snorts despite herself. 

“Oh my god, Credence you can’t say that,” Tina laughs, shaking her head. Thanks to her lack of headband her hair falls in her eyes, and she pushes it out of the way. 

“Course I can, I’ve known them for seven years,” Credence says with absolutely no shame, “Now what is that?” He points at the bottle in her hand. 

“Bitter-lemon,” Tina smiles widely, holding up her drink, “It’s like American magical butterbeer- I can’t believe they have it here,” Tina wonders vaguely if the Hufflepuff house got it for Queenie. That’s very nice of them. She’s sure none of the Grffyindors would do that for her. 

“Why does it look like piss?“ Credence squints at the drink uneasily. Tina swats him on the arm. It looks like lemonade, not piss. Except the bubbles that would usually hiss upwards, are traveling downwards to the bottom of the bottle. 

“It doesn’t! It’s really good I swear- have some!” Tina pushes the bottle towards him. Credence takes it tentatively, and Tina magics off the cap. 

“What’s it taste like?” Credence asks apprehensively, taking a sniff. 

“Good! Like lemonade, but sour,” Tina says encouragingly. He wrinkles his nose, still not looking impressed. 

“Come on Credence,” Tina shoves him teasingly, “Don’t be a chicken.” 

“Fine, fine,” Credence glares at her, taking the tiniest sip. Tina leans up on her tiptoes, excited for his reaction. For her, Bitter Lemon tastes like childhood. 

“Oh my god,” Credence splutters, spitting the yellowing liquid all over himself, “Why did you make me do that?” Credence practically tosses her drink back to her, and chugs the Mermaid Spit, clearly to get rid of the taste. 

“Not a fan?” Tina laughs, uncontrollably, deep from her belly. That’s not what she expected at all. But she’s not offended. It’s actually hilarious. She’s only seen reactions like that before in the books she reads, never in real life. 

“Merlin bloody’s ballsack,” Credence wipes his tongue with his shirt, “That tastes like complete arse.”

“Hey Tina,” Newt bobs on his toes, looking distracted. His fringe is tousled, more of a mess than usual. His lips are pink as if he’s been biting on them. 

“Hey,” Tina says, still laughing through her nose. Credence is still spluttering but Newt doesn’t even ask if he’s okay. Tina cocks her head, puzzled. Newt looks like he just walked through a ghost. 

“You want to get out of here? Get some food?” Newt asks, his eyes flicking behind him nervously. Tina peers behind him. Did he run into Peeves in the bathroom? 

Tina glances at Credence’s watch, a battered silver thing that hangs around his left wrist. It’s almost midnight. Tina gasps in surprise. Has she really been having so much fun at a party that she lost track of time? 

“Food from where?” Tina asks, knowing the Great Hall would be closed. Not only that but she’s out after curfew. Merlin, what would Percy say? Not that she’s seen Percy all night. Or at all recently…

“I know a place,” Newt says his voice strained, “Please Tina?” Tina peers at him. His eyes are shadowed with something. He looks more upset than she’s never seen him. Except that night at the library. 

“Yeah sure,” Tina relieves  Credence of his burden, and replaces it with a fresh bottle of butterbeer, “Have good night Credence!”

“I’m never coming over to America with you,” Credence says in reply, doing his best to wipe the taste off his tongue with his palm. 

Tina giggles as they walk over to the exit. She’s still amused when she holds the door open for Newt. He, however, hasn’t even cracked a smile. He doesn’t seem to have been listening, and he’s muttering under his breath as he begins to walk in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

“Ah, where the hell are you going?” Tina asks, cluttering off after him. She was certain one of the reasons he dragged them away was that he was done pretending. Or maybe even he took what she said about disliking parties into account. But Newt looks like a man on a mission, not someone ready to walk her back to her room. 

“Kitchens,” Newt explains with a forlorn sigh. 

He stops in front of the painting of the bowl of fruit they passed before. One of his long fingers reaches out to tickle the green juicy-looking pear.

“What? We can’t just go into the kitchens...” Tina screeches shrilly, admonishing him, “It…it can’t be allowed.”

The painting opens up before her very eyes, as if it were on a pair of hinges. A bright warm light bursts from the door and the smell of warm bread fills the air. Tina’s stomach grumbles despite herself. All she’s had since lunch is butterbeer and a half a pumpkin pastry. 

“We-we can’t,” She manages to stutter again, though she’s more uncertain this time. Newt rolls his eyes, giving her a tiny push.

“Yes, we can,” He tells her exasperated, before stalking through the door.

Offended by his brashness, Tina honestly feels like turning away. But she’s also rather hungry. Against her better judgement she follows Newt inside and the painting shuts behind them. 

The weirdest sight meets her eyes. Hundreds of tiny, knee height creatures rush towards them. They're all wearing prim, perfectly ironed pillowcases as a sort of makeshift apron. Tina blinks in disbelief as dozens of watery, bauble-like eyes stare up at her.

“Master Scamander and a friend!” One of them squeaks, its mouse-like voice piercing Tina’s eardrum, “No Miss Lestrange tonight?” 

Newt stiffens beside her, his gaze falling to the floor. He doesn’t reply. Something bubbles in Tina’s gut that she doesn’t particularly want to name. 

“I’m Tina Goldstein,” Tina introduces herself, not wanting to be rude.

She still can’t quite believe what she’s seeing. She always assumed all the cooking in the castle was done by some sort of advanced culinary magic. Using house elves is going out of style thanks to Minister Weasley’s campaign. And that’s what these creatures must be. Not that Tina’s ever seen one before- the Goldstein's were never rich enough to afford that kind of luxury. 

“Can I have my normal, with a chocolate shake and a sour cherry scone please, Twinky?” Newt asks, clearly used to giving the elf orders. 

Tina wonders how often he and Leta used to come in here. Or maybe he even has a family elf at home. The Lestranges certainly would. 

“And you miss? We can do anything?” Tina looks down to find them all waiting expectantly. 

“Ummm,” Tina wracks her brain. She could have anything she wanted right now, but she’s coming up with nothing, “A hot cocoa? And you guys can pick- I’m not fussy.” 

The little creatures race off, a spring in their step. Tina smiles, bemused at their enthusiasm. Newt on the other hand shakes his head. 

“It’s going to take ten times as long now,” He pushes himself up onto a nearby bench, “They’re going to make you a banquet.” 

“Sorry I haven’t spent my whole life around house elves,” Tina crosses her arm stroppily, “I usually just eat whatever I’m given.” 

“Sorry I have,” Newt snaps, pettily. He looks even more upset now. Tina taps her foot on the floor irately, the happy glow she felt from the party fading fast. Cool, cool, cool, cool. This is fine. 

“There’s a lot less house elves here than there used to be,” Newt says, not quite apologetically, but a little less angsty, “A lot of them have left, gone traveling, pursuing other careers- the ones that have stayed really enjoy cooking.” 

“That’s good, I’m glad they get to do what they want now,” Tina says stiffly.

Why is he being such a dick all of a sudden? 

“Well _Leta_ says-” Newt begins, and then shuts up. 

Now it’s Tina’s turn to look at the floor. She feels like she’s swallowed spoiled milk. His scarf around her shoulders weighs a hundred pounds. 

Where did he _really_ go at the party? 

Was he with _her?_

And why should Tina care? That’s why they’re doing this after all… 

“Milkshake,” A house elf with a long jagged nose offers Newt his drink, “Cocoa,” Tina takes hers.

The thick chocolate drink looks delicious. Almost like they’ve just taken a chocolate bar and melted it down to warm, creamy liquid. There’s two marshmallows, one pink, one white, melting slowly on the top. 

“Thanks, Kreacher,” Newt mutters under his breath. The elf bows before moving away. 

“Look, I’m sorry Tina, my head is a mess,” Newt groans, inhaling half his milkshake in one, “You did a great job tonight- best fake girlfriend ever.” 

“Thanks,” Tina hurrumphs into her drink. His head really must be a mess if he didn’t get a brain freeze from that delicious but freezing looking shake. Her own drink coats her tongue in hot chocolate. She wipes her mouth discreetly in case of an accidental mustache. 

“Really though,” Newt says sincerely, his fingers dragging shapes on the fogged up glass of his drink, “You’re strong I suppose, you don’t let people run over you, like when you stood up for your sister when Leta was a bitch in the library.” 

“You remember that?” Tina asks wonderingly. It feels like a million years ago. 

“Course,” Newt says, before wrapping his mouth around his straw, “It’s ballsy how you can just stand up to her- I can never do that.” 

He looks dramatically off into the distance. Tina hides her smile in her cup. Who knew the chillest guy in the world was such a drama queen? 

“It’s just American spirit I suppose,” Tina shrugs humbly. 

Deep down she knows it’s more than that. Tina hates bullies. Always has. No matter how much they get to her, Tina will always make sure they never see her back down. They’ll never know how much they actually get to her. Years of living with her Aunt have taught her that. 

“Whatever it is, it is cool,” Newt smiles at her, like he’s proud, “I couldn’t say anything of course, because we were together at the time.” 

“Of course...” Tina trails off, hoping her true emotions aren’t being displayed on her face. 

Personally, she doesn’t believe you shouldn’t call out a person for being mean just because they are your significant other. But maybe that’s just her.

A bundle of house elves approach them with their food, and a stool for Tina to sit on. She says her thanks, glad for the distraction from the carton of worms Newt’s opened in her brain. Tina tries to sit a reasonable distance away- she’d say about five house elves away. She places her own plates on the counter. It’s slightly too high for her to eat comfortably, but she feels rude about complaining

Newt bites into his sandwich like it’s the first meal he’s had all day. Tina picks at her food; for some reason her hunger has left her. They’ve given her delicious looking onion soup, two warm pieces of buttered bread and a thick slice of chocolate cake but she’s not tempted by any of it. The rose encrusted glasses she had been wearing all night have suddenly fallen off. 

“She just drives me crazy, you know?” Newt complains with his mouth full. Tina lets a dollop of soup trickle off her spoon. 

“Are we still talking about her?” She asks, trying to smile, but coming off peevishly. 

Newt doesn’t even seem to be listening to her. He’s too busy chomping and talking to himself. 

“Like, take tonight, she ignored me the whole night,” Newt exclaims, looking forlorn, like a piece of trash that has been left on the side of the road, “But I just know when I get back to my dorm, I’ll find half a dozen notes from her on my bed.” 

Tina almost chokes on her piece of buttered bread. How can he hear himself and think that is normal? 

“And do you reply to these letters?” Tina asks, cringing at the judgemental way in which she’s speaking. It’s really none of her business. But honestly- he is either a hopeless sap or a man on a very short leash. Maybe a bit of both. 

“Not as much as I used to,” Newt scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “But yeah.”

This time Tina can’t stop the disdainful expression that falls over her features. She has to hide it by taking a sip of her drink. But it’s too late and she catches Newt frowning at her out of the corner of her eye.

“What?” He asks her, attention fully caught. 

“Nothing,” Tina says quickly, taking a large gulp of soup. It’s far too hot and she receives what is surely third-degree burns for her trouble. But it is an excuse not to answer him further. 

Newt however, is not giving up. 

“Nah- ah- ahh, I saw the look on your face,” Newt raises his eyebrows at her accusingly, “You’re judging me, aren’t you?” He points his finger at her like he’s a detective in some low-budget no-maj show. 

“I just don’t think that’s healthy,” Tina says, crossing one leg awkwardly over the other, “Still talking to your ex every night.” 

_ Especially when you’re supposed to be with me. Aren’t we supposed to be pretending this is for real? _

Newt brushes invisible crumbs off his thigh, unable to meet her eye. An uncomfortable looking blush stains his cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” He turns back to his dinner, shaking her head, “You haven’t even had a boyfriend.” 

Tina staggers. Is that supposed to be an insult? She’s only eighteen. He’s only eighteen. It’s not like they’re thirty-three and he just got out of a divorce. 

“Yeah, and you’ve only had one girlfriend,” Tina plays with his scarf that’s still hanging around her neck, almost going to pull it off her, “Who you’re clearly obsessed with, so you’re not particularly winning this argument.” 

Newt chokes on his next bite. 

“I am not obsessed with her,” He defends himself poorly for a man just crapping on about how much she is playing with him. Tina bites her lip, trying not to laugh at his outraged expression.

“Alright then, prove it,” Tina props up her chin, challenging him, “Don’t write her back tonight.” 

Newt looks at her as if she’s convincing him to climb Everest, or eat an earwax flavoured Bertie Botts bean. But also like he doesn’t want to prove her wrong. 

“Maybe I won’t,” Newt states firmly, looking like an eleven-year-old kid being forced to go to bed. Tina chuckles and takes a bite of her cake. It takes like a frosted chocolatey cloud. Tina closes her eyes in ecstasy. 

“You know for such a shy person, you sure are a busy body,” Newt says, taking another mouthful of his dinner.

“I just like being honest,” Tina shrugs candidly. She hates people playing mind games with her- she always prefers conversations being held straight up. Newt nods appreciatively as if he agrees with her. 

“Well can I challenge you on something then?” Newt asks, but continues on without waiting for her answer, “Why haven’t you ever had a boyfriend?” It’s Tina’s turn to get the breath knocked out of her. 

“Perhaps that’s none of your business,” She says quickly, hoping he’ll catch the hint that she would very much like to avoid the topic. Tina’s not so quiet plea however, flies over Newt’s head. 

“Come on Tina, there must be some reason,” Newt says teasingly, back to smiling again, “I know Abernathy asked you to the Autumn ball last year.” 

“Fall,” Tina corrects him with a self-conscious frown, “And why are you keeping tabs on my life?” 

Newt sips on his milkshake, obviously waiting for an actual answer to his question.

Tina sucks in a tight breath. It’s hard to put into words why she hasn’t. Actually, it’s not. But she’d usually only talk about this with Queenie…Tina swallows down a bout of sadness. She’s still angry at her sister, but she doesn’t understand why she isn’t making more of an effort to make it alright with her…

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Newt tells her quietly. Tina clasps her hands together, as if for support. 

“No, it’s okay,” Tina says, with a tense smile, “I suppose reading books and writing letters about romance is fine, but anything real is…” The idea of being in an actual relationship makes Tina’s chest tighten, and she just manages to swallow down her anxiety without running away. 

“Scary?” Newt guesses with a quirk of his head, “Why?” Tina curls in on herself. She is suddenly incredibly aware of her mother’s necklace, pressed like it always is against her chest. 

“Because, eh, the more people you let into your life,” Tina says, willing her eyes not to fill with tears, “The more likely it is people will walk back out,” She looks down at her lap, trying to get her feelings under control. 

Tina’s never tried to explain that to someone who isn’t family before. She’s never had someone who wasn’t family to explain that to before. 

“Like your parents?” Newt asks soberly. 

“Yeah,” Tina says her voice barely louder than a breath. It’s ten years this year. Ten years since they’ve been gone. But it still hurts- every day. 

“You know my Dad left us?” Newt says, playing with his cuticles, “For a mistress in London?” 

Tina’s head whips up. Newt looks as desolate as she’s ever seen him. He’s looking purposefully somewhere at the ceiling.

“No,” Tina says, a lump in her throat. Mercy Lewis, that must be terrible.

“This summer we woke up one day and he was just gone- all his things, his mugs, his socks everything,” Newt’s foot is tapping irately against the iron shelves that lie below the countertop he’s sitting on, “Mother gets a letter every other week to invite her into town so they can keep up appearances,” His sneer is an ugly thing. The lost look in his eye pulls at her heartstrings. 

“I’m sorry,” Tina says softly. Newt shakes his head and she gets it. There’s nothing to say- nothing he wouldn’t have heard before.

“It’s fine,” Newt tries to sound more upbeat again, but it falls depressingly flat, “I don’t usually, um, talk about it, to anyone,” Tina wonders what it would be like to keep that bottled up inside. She honestly has no idea how he’s always so chill. Tina’s sure with all that on her shoulders she would have combusted by now. 

“I just felt like maybe you’d understand,” Newt presses his lips together, finally meeting her eye again, “You know, because of your parents,” His scarf around her shoulders is suddenly just as warm and comforting as before. 

“Not that it’s the same, at all,” Newt hurries to say, clearly worried he’s offended her. He hasn’t, not at all. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tina offers him a small smile, “I completely understand.” And she does. A parent leaving you is a parent leaving you. Whether that’s because they died or because they left voluntarily. It’s almost worse if they left voluntarily. Tina suddenly has the urge to wrap Newt in a massive hug. 

“It’s hard,” She says, hugging her arms around herself instead, “Isn’t it?” 

“It’s whatever,” Newt shrugs, looking uncomfortable. He really hasn’t talked about it to anyone before, has he? Tina doesn’t know why that makes her feel so nice- as if they’re having a moment or something. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Tina gives him an out. He should only really talk about it when he’s ready. Not to mention he should probably discuss it with someone who he can’t describe as his ‘fake’ something, “But it isn’t whatever.” 

Newt smiles at her, a wisp of a thing, but nonetheless real. Tina’s wets her bottom lip. Has it suddenly got hot in here? The house elves must have lit the ovens. 

“I think it’s a little funny, that you’re scared of relationships and commitment,” Newt says, his voice softer, smoother, as if they’re crushed in a corner of a room instead of sitting in a spacious kitchen, “But you don’t seem afraid to get close to me.” 

“Well there’s no reason to be,” Tina says, smoothing down her skirt with an air of confidence, “This is completely different.” 

“And why is that?” Newt leans across, his eyes shining. Tina leans back in her seat, feeling like the good vibes from the start of their night are finally back again. 

“Because we’re just pretending,” Tina says innocently and with a friendly smile. 

There’s an incredibly present silence. Newt moves away from her, before leaping off the countertop. There’s a weird mask over his features Tina’s never seen before. 

“Right,” Newt says, his voice straining slightly at the edges, “You, Tina Goldstein, you really meant it when you said you were honest, didn’t you?”

“Wait, Newt,” Tina watches him leave, surprised. Never in a million years did she expect him to be the one to leave first tonight. 

What did she say? 

Newt’s moving quickly towards the door. Tina’s legs aren’t working properly; they’re too shocked to find it in them to get up and follow. 

“Are we cool?” She calls after the back of his head, endlessly confused. All she said was the truth. They’re pretending. Aren’t they?

“Yeah, of course,” Newt turns a little, but not enough to meet her eye, “Thanks for coming with me to the party tonight, it was fun.”

“You’re welcome,” Tina says but he’s already gone, out of the painting’s frame with a flick of his robes. 

She sits there, their conversation racing through her head. Tina can find no conclusions, only questions. 

Newt’s scarf still sits around her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy comes to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter up! Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> Big thanks to Kemara for being my Beta!

Tina awakens almost in the afternoon on Saturday morning. Her eyes are crusted over with sleep, and she honestly could have spent the whole day in bed mulling her and Newt’s conversation over and over in her head. But a hungry Jonesy is clawing at her chest, and Tina is a dutiful mother. 

“Aright, alright,” Tina sighs, rolling out of bed. She has since acquired a box of deceased mice that sits under her bed (with appropriate cooling and smelling charms on it of course) so she no longer has to rush around to find his breakfast.

“Here you go, enjoy,” Tina offers a mouse to her little friend. Jonesy gulps it down in one- he’s got more of an appetite lately. Tina’s noticed he’s grown more in size, more like a squirrel girth than a rodent himself. 

Jonesy makes a small needy noise, blood covering his muff. Tina offers him another snack gingerly, watching the disgusting act, hypnotised. It’s funny how watching your creature demolish it’s meal can wake you up in the morning.

“You’re a hungry darling,” Tina massages Jonesy’s head and he nuzzles her thigh lovingly.

_ Bang. Bang.  _

A loud impatient knock batters Tina’s ear drums.

“Who is it?” She asks her restless visitor, secretly wondering if it’s Newt ready to explain his strange behaviour from last night. 

“Me,” A strained voice calls loudly through the door.

Tina’s breath hitches. It’s Percy. She safely tucks Jonesy behind her, and rearranges her clothes to make sure she looks somewhat presentable. Mercy Lewis, her hair must look a mess. She must ask Newt for her headband back...

“Come in,” Tina says, wincing as she realises she’s trying to make herself sound like Queenie.

“Tina,” Percy doesn’t take his normal stance of leaning against her door frame. Instead he bursts straight into her room, her wooden door hanging against her blue stone walls. 

Tina jumps, more than surprised. She thought he was just going to linger by the door, and she was going to go up and talk to him. She's glad it was cold enough for her to toss a jumper over her threadbare pyjamas. She perches nervously on the end of her bed. Jonesy is curled up behind her arse, so there she’s safe. Tina sends up a quick prayer that none of her underwear are scattered with all of her other clothes across the floor. 

“Hey Percy,” Tina says flippantly, trying to control her rapid heart beat. 

Honestly though she’s squealing. He’s never come to see her early on a Saturday before. She can’t deny her stomach is doing loop-de-loops. Tina can’t help it- one of the cutest guys in Hogwarts is standing in her bedroom right now. 

“Where the _hell_ were you last night?” Percy asks abruptly, his hands on his hips. A dark frown graces his features that Tina usually sees directed upon troublesome fourth years. 

“Umm, at the celebration party? For Hufflepuff?” Tina says, confused by his abrasive manner, “Why? Where were you?”

“Walking the halls, performing prefect duty,” Percy practically snaps, “Just like you were supposed to be doing,”

Tina’s heart stops beating for a second. Shit. She actually forgot. She’s never forgotten to fulfill her prefect, and certainly not her head girl duties, before. A thin, guilt producing rope wraps its way around her throat and for a moment she’s rendered speechless. 

“Fuck me,” A loud gruff voice calls out from somewhere behind her, like an extremely rude echo. 

Percy stares. Tina gulps. She read that this might happen… Of course it was at the most inopportune moment. 

“Is Scamander in here?” Percy asks suspiciously, his eyes narrowing to slits.

“No, no, of course not,” Tina is hasty to reply, blushing at the connotations. It’s not like it’s the biggest stretch for Percy to make either- she has tied Newt’s scarf around the foot of her bed. 

“What in Merlin’s name was that?” Percy stares at her navel, clearly wondering if she's managed to place some sort of curse on her stomach. 

“It’s just my Jarvey,” Tina cups the creature between her palms, beaming down at him, “He’s finally begun to speak,” 

Jonesy wrinkles his nose, his tiny tail wagging. Tina feels weirdly like a proud mother. A proud mother with an extremely inappropriate child. 

Percy is staring at her like she’s suddenly sprouted three heads, antlers and purple pustules all over her body. 

“His name is Jonesy,” Tina props him up higher so her fellow Head Boy can say hi. Percy takes a step backwards, straightening his tie with terse fingers. 

“Is that a owl, a cat or a toad?” He asks stiffly. Tina draws Jonesy protectively close into her chest- does he think she’s stupid? And blind? 

“Obviously not Percy,” Tina purses her lips, for the first time annoyed by his straight-faced disposition. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating Scamander,” Percy shakes his head like a disappointed father, “He’s not good for you,” 

Tina squirms uncomfortably on her bed. Jonesy paws against her tight chest. Percy is jealous. Wasn’t this supposed to feel good? She is getting what she wanted. 

“I like him,” Tina shrugs defensively, stroking Jonesy’s head, “It’s none of your business who I go out with,” 

“Merlins Ballsack!” Jonesy agrees with a twitch of his whiskers. Tina has to hold back on an absurd giggle. Percy smiles vaguely, but it’s clear by the angry crinkles around his eyes he doesn’t mean it. 

“It’s my business when you neglect your duties Tina,” The Ravenclaw shakes his head disapprovingly, “We’re supposed to be a team- I can’t think of anything it could be other than Newt’s influence,”

‘ _Have I allowed Newt to influence me?’_ Tina reflects privately on her actions, her head aching with the effort. She didn’t think so- but Percy’s right. Her old self would have never missed Prefect duty. Tina puffs out her cheeks. She’s disappointed in herself… but she had so much fun last night. The old Tina would have never purposefully gone to a party, let alone allowed herself to have a good time. 

“I don’t think we should talk about Newt anymore,” Tina perches Jonesy on her shoulder, fussing over the creature, hoping desperately he’ll catch the hint. 

“Fine,” Percy crosses his arms, his eyes shifting awkwardly, “Can we talk about your letter then?” 

Tina’s stomach drops to her toes. 

“I don’t want to talk about that either,” Tina announces, standing up. Her blush could boil an egg. She’d somehow pushed that information to the back of her mind so she wouldn’t have to dwell on it anymore. 

Tina curses herself for childishly believing that Percy would be too gentlemanly to bring it up. Some of the things she wrote… At least the notes the other boys got were cringy at worst and immature at best. 

_ I want you to hold me in your arms, kiss my neck and… _

Tina swings her hand aside, as if she’s physically brushing away her remembered written words. 

“We have to!” Percy insists, his eyes full of anguish, “I got this love note from you and suddenly you’re dating Scamander? Looking after his beasts instead of patrolling with me?” 

Tina looks down at the floor, wishing her tornado of clothes that are lying on the floor would swallow her whole. Mercy Lewis- of only she could tell him. 

But that would ruin the whole facade. Tina can’t ruin Newt’s chance of winning back his love if she reveals the truth. This is about them both getting to be with the people they truly want- not just her. 

Percy’s handsome dark eyes glint passionately. Tina’s knees tremble. 

“Is he holding something over you?” Percy asks, his bottom lip trembling.

“No, of course not!” Tina gasps, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Technically that’s true- they both signed a contract. Tina’s never broken a contract before. But then again she’s never missed prefect duty before either. 

“Well does he realise that housing an illegal beast in your dorm could get you in serious trouble?” Percy reaches out to grab her hand. 

It’s hard for Tina to swallow. 

“How’d you know- look it doesn’t matter Percy!” She wretches herself out of his grip, “I’m with Newt now, end of story,” 

Percy’s neck is flushed and he's breathing heavily. 

“Did you mean what you said? In my letter? Any of it?” He implores her, almost desperately. Tina notices that the bags under his eyes are almost so heavy that they’re dragging down his face. Has she really caused him so much inner turmoil? 

Tina’s stomach rolls uncomfortably. There are no happy bubbles of success in seeing him in such a state. No wonder Leta’s being so tetchy if this is what she feels like with Newt being with her. 

“I wrote it a long time ago,” Tina does her best, but her lie still tastes sour in her mouth. 

“Please,” Percy whines. Tina imagines his confident nature lying forgotten on the floor, like a broken vase, “I’ve been so confused... About everything,” His voice strains, as if he’s just swallowed glass. Useless tears prick at Tina’s eyes. 

So is she. 

“Look, I’m sorry Percy, really,” Tina backs out of her own bedroom, and wounded creature wishing to flee, “I just _can’t_ ,” 

“Tina!” Percy yells, but it’s too late.

Tina flies down Hogwart’s steps, as if she’s got wings on her heels. Jonesy is still strapped to her shoulder, digging his claws into her jumper for dear life. Tina clatters her way to the bottom of the castle. Multiple students give their Head Girl weird looks, but Tina zooms past them too fast to hear their whispers. 

It’s a little too close to Winter to be out in her pyjama’s, but Tina persists. Her raging embarrassment could melt a snow storm into mush in any case. She ends up stopping just past Hagrid’s hut, the adrenaline fading and crippling depression settling in. 

“Shit balls!” Jonesy shivers on her shoulder. Tina takes him off her shoulder and smothers him against her jumper, hopefully keeping him warm. 

“You’ve got that right,” Tina falls forward, her head almost bouncing against her knees. Her breath huffs out in tiny clouds that linger in the crisp air before fading away. 

That was not how she saw that going. Tina wasn’t sure what she expected. Sneaky questions about Newt and what they’re doing together- much like Leta and Vinda did last night. What Percy did lingered between too jealous and protective brother. She did not appreciate either- does he not think she’s mature enough to handle someone like Newt?

Tina massages her aching forehead, her emotions swelling inside her like soup. She has not idea what she’s feeling right now.

“Tina?” A chirpy voice calls out, “What are you doing out here?” 

Tina stands up to see Newt jogging towards her. Ominous red strains dress his school shirt, and there’s dark mud patches on his pants. His smile is luminous and Tina is stunned for a moment. She shifts her weight awkwardly from foot to foot and her feet squelch in mud. It’s at that moment Tina realises she’s not wearing shoes. 

“Hi Newt,” Tina says her voice squeaking in the most

“You’re in your pyjamas,” Newt observes, wiping his hands on the back of his pants. Tina blushes. At least they’re her long ones. Not the booty shorts she owns with the cartoon thunderbird on the back. 

“You’re covered in blood,” Tina retorts, not really wanting to go into why she felt the need to run through the school grounds in her sleep wear. Especially not with him. 

“Hagrid lets me feed the thestrals,” Newt explains as if that would make any sense to her at all, “They’re not the kind of creature who eats their breakfast politely,” 

Jonesy squirms against her stomach, and Tina has to hold him hard to prevent him from using her jumper as a trampoline and seriously hurting himself. He must recognise his old master's voice. 

“Speaking of people who didn’t eat their breakfast politely,” Tina holds out the jarvery and Jonesy immediately leaps into Newt’s arms. 

“Fuck!” Jonesy squeals excitedly, running all over Newt and making a mess of his already floofy hair. 

“Jeremiah! You little bugger!” Newt exclaims happily, laughing with relieved glee. 

“I named him Jonesy,” Tina shrugs bashfully, “No wonder he took to the name so well,”

“I’ve been looking for him everywhere!” Newt’s eyes shine at her. The green in his eyes seems even brighter surrounded by the vibrant treetops of the Forbidden Forest.

“Well check with your Head Girl next time,” Tina smiles, rather wishing she told him about Jonesy sooner. 

Newt is still looking at her, and Tina has to look away, her stomach in jitters. What is wrong with her this morning? 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Newt says, passing the creature back to her. Jonesy immediately climbs her like a tree, before curling round her neck. 

“That tickles!” Tina complains, but with a smile and lets him rest there anyway. 

Newt presses his lips together, a complex tide of emotions rolling across his face. 

“I kept thinking Leta would have him,” Newt says, almost to himself, “Where did you find him?” 

Tina scratches the top of Jonesy’s head, hating how disappointed he looks. She truly has no idea why he wants to get back together with her. 

“In the library,” Tina says, hoping he doesn’t ask when to crush his feelings further. 

“Right,” Newt says, not looking any happier. 

“He said his first words today,” Tina explains, trying to keep her tone light for his benefit, “‘Fuck’- I was very proud,” 

Newt finally smiles, winking at the creature (No Tina’s heart did not just hitch). 

“I’m proud too,” Newt says, tickling the creature's cheeks. His hand vaguely brushes against her shoulder and Tina tries not to jump. 

What the _hell_ is happening to her?

“So, er, what are thestrals?” Tina asks, rubbing the spot he touched absentmindedly. 

“Yes,” Newt says, as if she broke him out of some kind of spell, “They’re creatures that pull the carriages up to the castle,” 

He throws his arms back in the direction of the forest. Tina squints. Black ghostly shapes seem to float behind the trees.

“Those black horses? That’s what they are?” Tina steps forward, interested. 

The first time she saw them, she almost had a heart attack. Fifteen year old Tina already wasn’t happy about going to a foreign school. Being transported to that school by creatures that look like the devil. But none of the other students seemed bothered by their ghoulish appearance, and now in her final year Tina’s become rather fond of them.

“You can see them?” Newt asks surprised, almost tripping over himself to catch up with her. 

“Of course,” Tina shoots him a confused glance, “Why wouldn't I be able to?” 

Newt shifts awkwardly next to her, as Tina watches a pair of thestrals gallop through the tree, tossing their long bat like manes. 

“Thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death,” Newt says quietly his head bowed. 

Tina stares at him. Her muscles clench. Her mother is lying still on a neat white blanket. Queenie is curled at their father’s feet. Their Aunt is gruff and eager to leave. But Tina can’t take her eyes off her mother’s face. She’s going to say something. Or blink. Or breath. She has to. 

“Oh,”Tina says thickly, tears clogging her voice. Jonesy purrs in a comforting manner, shaking her voice box. 

A gentle hand presses between her shoulder blades. Tina wipes a stray tear off her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Tina,” Newt says, sounding equally hoarse, “I should have known,” 

“It’s okay,” Tina says faintly. She smiles. An adorable foal bounces through the forest. It’s dark twig-like legs, joyful, despite its peculiar appearance. 

“They’re beautiful,” Tina says, turning to face her ‘boyfriend’. It’s only now she notices his eyes are slightly too far left from where the horses are gathered. 

“Are they?” Newt asks surprised, “Leta always said they were terrifying,” 

Tina aches to ask if he knows who his ex saw die. But it’s none of her business.

“They are… in a way,” Tina admits, feeling like it would be rude to shield away from her original fright.

Newt’s mouth is open. He seems to be hanging on to her every word. Tina feels the pressures of trying to describe something she truly hopes he never gets to see. 

“They’re like dark angels,” Tina muses, “Black swans, horrible but beautiful, ethereal,” 

“They sound incredible,” Newt sighs, his hand slips down the curve of her spine for half a second, before it slides off to lie by his side. 

“They are,” Tina says simply, her skin buzzing but her breathing still under control.

She must be getting used to his touch. A boy has never touched her like that before. Casually, absently. Like he wants to rest on her for comfort, and for her comfort, and nothing else. 

“Tina,” Newt says, his words dragging almost nervously. 

“Hmm,” Tina says, still entrapped by the creatures. Her bare toes are bloody freezing though. 

“There’s a Hogsmede trip next weekend,” Newt says, rocking back and forward in his boots. 

“I’ve never been to Hogsmede,” Tina says vaguely. Which is true- she’s always been far too busy with school work to go. Even though Queenie begged their Aunt for weeks to sign the papers. 

“What?” Newt exclaims, his eyes bulging out of his face, “How? Why?” 

“I don’t know,” Tina says sheepishly. She gets off the trains at Hogsmeade every year, but she knows he won’t think that counts. 

She knows it doesn’t count. 

What has she been doing with her school years? Percy thought it was weird she skipped Prefect duty. But Tina hasn’t skipped Prefect duty her entire life. 

“Do you want to go with me next week?” Newt asks her, his eyes wife and hopeful. 

Tina stares. It’s the last trip before Christmas break. It’s going to be stuffed with couples. He hasn’t even said anything about Leta being there. She knows Percy hardly ever goes- he hasn’t gone at all this year because of NEWTs. 

“As fake boyfriend and girlfriend of course,” Newt hastily ammeds, dropping her gaze. 

“Of course,” Tina agrees. 

“Bullshit,” Jonesy interrupts their awkward silence. Newt laughs and Tina grins. 

“I’d love to go with you Newt,” She admits truthfully. 

‘ _Though I have to check the Prefect time table first,_ ’ Tina tells herself firmly. She doesn't want to have another run in with Percy like she did this morning. 

“Great,” Newt smiles, nudging her playfully, “Good,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogsmede date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up! Hope everyone enjoys!  
> It took me a while but this one was super fun to write.
> 
> Big thanks to Kemara for being my beautiful beta!

It was a fake date. They’re not a real couple so it’s a fake date. But Tina still spends far too much time picking her outfit. 

“What do you think, Jonesy?” Tina asks her jarvey, turning unsure in front of the mirror she’s conquered. 

“Shit!” Jonesy chirps happily from where he’s chewing a hole in one of her pillows. 

“Yeah I’m not feeling it either,” Tina grumbles, pulling the velvet green dress over her head. 

It was a bit too short for the snowy weather they have started to have. And it’s a little too fancy for what they’re going to do. It was originally Queenie's… Tina wishes she could still go to her sister for fashion advice. 

Tina tugs on her nice pair of blue jeans. Her anxiety has been pounding in her chest all morning. Not only is she going out with Newt, but she’s going to Hogsmede for the first time. Tina struggles to pull her much safer, red fitted jumper over her head, picking out a matching headband from where a pile sits on her bookshelf. 

She thinks she looks alright. Her hair is a bit lank, not like Queenie’s beautiful curls. And Tina notices she’s a bit too pale from nerves. But the snowfall is going to flatten her hair in anycase and the cold will pinken her cheeks. 

_ Knock, knock. _

“Tina!” Newts eager voice calls out from behind her door, “Are you ready to go?” 

Tina’s heart skips a beat. She scrutinises her reflection one last time. 

‘I guess it will have to do,’ She tells herself with a weak smile. No way she looks as beautiful as Leta, but she looks alright. 

“Coming!” Tina calls back, throwing on her coat. 

And Newt’s scarf. 

\-------------------------------------------

The walk to Hogsmede is like walking into a fairyland. The ground is dusted in a light fall of snow.The rooftops of each little shop and home also wear the stuff as they walk into the magical village. Tina imagines herself as a piece of gingerbread walking between icing covered gingerbread homes. 

Tina looks to one side and sees a shop with chocolate frogs jumping against its window pane, with a large smack to their younger school mates delight. She already loves his place. 

“Where are we going first?” Tina asks excitedly, the holiday spirit flooding her veins. 

Newt smiles at her, swinging their joined hands up and down again. Tina’s glad he’s wearing gloves so he can’t feel how sweaty her palms are. 

“I got us a table at Madame Puddifoots,” Newt points using his free hand through the busy crowds to a shop a short way down the road. It’s entirely pink exterior makes Tina pause - it looks rather like a boiled piece of candy. 

But its inside looks warm and comforting, so Tina lets Newt guide her in. 

If Tina thought the outside looked like a sweet, the inside looks like a fairy floss exploded. There’s so much pink. Tina wonders as she struggles to get to their seats if Queenie has been in here. It looks just like her scene. Tina however… it’s cute. But she’s worried her teeth might get a hole in them from how sweet it is.

Tina sits down on a chiarthat looks like it was made for a petite doll. She barely fits her knees underneath a cramped table covered in what looks like a massive crocheted doily. Newt looks like he’s suffering from the same issue. 

Tina struggles to brush the snow off her jeans. Newt’s covered too. But instead of snow it looks like he’s got bits of Bertie Botts beans in his hair. Tina could’ve sworn it was just the snow blending in the explosion of pink that is the cafe's door. But as pink confetti falls into the teacup in front of her Tina forces herself to look up, rather scared of what she’s going to see. 

A fat, pink-faced cupid floats above them. But instead of a pink, fairy-like costume, it’s wearing a slightly too small red spandex ensemble, with white trim. Instead of a bow and arrow, he’s holding a miniature candy cane. And he does not look happy about it. 

“What the-” Tina’s interrupted by a greying lady with a lacy white apron the falls all the way to the floor. 

“What can I get for you, dears?” The lady asks in a voice dipped in chocolate. Her face has a puffy look of someone who's never entirely lost their baby fat. 

“A slice of red velvet and two forks please Madame Puddifoot,” Newt says with a crooked smile, “And two butterbeers,” 

“We don’t serve butterbeer here Mr. Scamander,” Madame Puddifoot frowns at him like she’s told him a thousand times. 

Newt’s smile slips. An awkward silence holds the place in which he should be suggesting another drink choice. 

“Um, black coffee for me,” Tina clears her throat, hoping she's speaking louder than she thinks she is, “And hot chocolate for him,” She figures he’d like a warm version of a chocolate milkshake. That’s what he ordered in the Hogwart’s kitchens after all. 

“Very good miss-” Madame Puddifoot’s eyes widen as they turn to her as if she’s taken aback. Tina has a sneaking suspicion she’s not who the shop owner was expecting. Surprise, surprise. 

“Goldstein,” Tina offers with a terse smile. 

“Thank you, Miss Goldstein,” Madame Puddifoot jots something down on a cherry red notebook with a pink pen, “I’ll be back with your order shortly,” 

Tina watches her bobble away, somehow sliding between the various tables and knick-knacks without disturbing any of them. Tina, remembering how she almost broke a vase on the way in, wonders if the cafe owner has wings. 

“I always forget, they don’t do butterbeer,” Newt complains, shaking his head disdainfully, spraying pink confetti everywhere. 

“Really?” Tina asks disbelievingly, struggling to believe that. She shrugs off her coat and looks around the crowded cafe. 

It’s simply packed with couples. Couples holding hands. Couples sharing kisses over incredibly sugary looking treats. There are even two dark-haired lovebirds hiding in one corner behind a large menu and Merlin knows what they’re doing. 

Tina’s shoulders immediately hunch over uncomfortably. Is Newt expecting they follow suit? There’s no one to impress here, but just sitting here in a friendly manner makes them stick out like sore thumbs. 

She glances up at Newt. He’s playing with his napkin, not really seeming to be concentrating on his surroundings. Or her. Or anybody. He hasn’t taken off his coat even though it’s almost too hot in here. 

“Newt,” Tina has to tap on the table to get his attention, “Do you even like coming here?” 

Newt looks like he’s been caught out and he reluctantly nods his head. 

“This is where all the couples come,” He argues his point half-heartedly, “Leta always wanted to come here,” 

‘I’m not Leta!’ Tina wants to scream at him. Instead, she puffs out her cheeks and balls her fists in her lap. 

“Well I’ve never been to Hogsmede, so I don’t know what couples are  _ supposed _ to do,” Tina states honestly. 

Newt seems to think about this for a moment. Then, as if the sun had peaked out of the snow-filled clouds, he smiles toothily at her. 

“Do you want a royal tour instead?” Newt asks, jumping up from his seat as if it were a trampoline. 

Tina nods eagerly, also standing. She whips her coat over her shoulders. 

“Come on,” Newt goes to walk away, holding out his hand for her to take. 

“We ordered, you dingus,” Tina reminds him instead of taking it.

“Oh yeah,” Newt stops in his tracks like he just remembered.

“Were you just going to leave it?” Tina asks disdainfully, rattling around in her purse for some spare coins. 

“Maybe?” Newt scratches the back of his head looking sheepish. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Tina rolls her eyes at him, “How much should we tip?” She thinks out loud to herself. She doesn’t want to fully pay since they never actually got their food. But something small would do- at least for her conscience. 

“Nothing,” Newt raises his eyebrows at her, “This is the British Empire,” Tina honestly considers throwing one of the ugly cups sitting on their table at his head. Instead, she chucks a few sickles on the saucer. 

“I hate you,” Tina pokes out her tongue at him. Newt holds up his hands as she brushes indignantly past him. 

“That’s a bit rude,” Newt observes with an unconcerned grin. 

“I’ll show you a bit rude in a minute,” Tina warns him darkly. Newt laughs all the way out and into the snowy air. Tina wishes she could say she wasn’t smiling. But it’s hard not too around him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Hogsmede is incredible. Newt first takes her to the post office. He is good friends with one of the men who works there, and Tina gets to pat the owls as the two haggle over the best feed prices. 

They visit Honeydukes and Newt buys her a limited caramel sugar quill after Tina told him she always wanted one. He refuses to take her money, stating that she paid his share at Puddifoots, even though it cost him a whole galleon. 

Newt also refuses to let her pay for their butterbeers when they finally reach the Three Broomsticks. 

He hands Tina her warmed bottle with a smile. She takes it gratefully, ignoring the happy buzz in her chest that appears when their fingertips brush together. 

“Where do you want to sit?” Newt asks gentlemanly. 

Tina peers around the crowded pub. There’s hardly room to swing a kneezle. But she thinks she catches sight of two free seats squeezed in one corner near a booth…

Queenie catches her eye from where she and her teammates are crowded right at the back. Jacob’s arm is around her shoulders and he whispers something intimately in her ear. Her sister half smiles at her boyfriend, her cool blue eyes still judgmentally observing Tina and Newt beside her. 

Newt touches Tina’s arm, and she jumps. 

“You alright?” He asks, concerned. Newt’s hand moves up to her shoulder. 

“Yep,” Tina says, somehow summoning up the courage to smile despite knowing her sister will know she feels like doing anything but. 

Newt still looks unconvinced. Tina teeters on her toes, unable to meet his eye. 

“Actually it’s a bit stuffy in here,” Tina figures it’s good as any excuse, “Is there anywhere else we can go?”

“Sure,” Newt says, guiding her out, with his hand protectively settled on her back. 

Tina feels her sister watch her go. Her emotions could burn holes in the snow. She wants more than anything to talk to her again. But Queenie hurt her and she still hasn’t apologised. Tina just wishes she knew why! 

“Aren’t you cold?” Newt asks. His scarf has gotten loose around her throat. Tiny pieces of snow are escaping down her coat and are melting into tiny wet patches down her back. 

“Do you have younger siblings?” Tina asks in answer, taking a frustrated swig from her bottle. The butterbeer warms her stomach but not her heart. 

“No,” Newt admits, pulling his coat around him, “Older brother, “ He looks stonily out into the snow, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. 

Tina wonders vaguely when he’s leading her. Away from the main part of the town that’s for sure. 

“Does he drive you mad?” Tina asks, dragging her feet. Newt barks a sarcastic laugh. 

“Every day,” He shakes his head, taking his own aggressive sip of his drink. 

“Same,” Tina hugs her bottle to her chest, using it to heat her up. It doesn’t work very well. She doesn’t know what she expected. 

Newt raises his eyebrows inquisitively at her. Tina sighs. 

“Queenie isn’t talking to me,” She tells him bitterly, “I wish she was, but… she really hurt me,” 

Newt makes a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat.  “Have you tried talking first?” He asks. 

“She can already read my mind,” Tina smiles wanly, wishing it were that simple, “Plus, would you talk to your brother as soon as he reached out?” 

“No,” Newt says, not even pausing to think about it, “No, I would not,” 

Tina watches as he crosses his arms uncomfortably across his chest. There’s no one on the road anymore and the town is becoming a snowy dot in the distance. 

“My brother still contacts my father,” Newt admits, blowing a steam cloud into the air, “And I can’t quite forgive him for it,” Tina hisses sympathetically. At least Queenie has always shared her dislike with their horrific Aunt. 

“That must be hard,” She brushes up against his arm, not quite confident enough to touch him, but wanting to offer some physical comfort all the same. 

“I can see how much my mother hurts,” Newt screws up his face into something cruel, “Sometimes I remember the good times we had all together and I just want to scream,” 

“Sometimes screaming helps,” Tina says truthfully, her heels dragging a little. The number of nights she’s spent hollering in her pillowcase is sadly too many to count. 

“I’m sorry for bailing my problems out on you,” Newt drags his free hand across his face, smiling in a tired, fake sort of way, “I just… hate myself for hating him, Theseus, not my father,” There’s an expression of shock on his face as if he didn’t realise that little fact himself. 

“It’s okay,” Tina says softly, “I get it,” 

“Yeah?” Newt asks, suddenly standing still. The hopeful trepidation in his manner is absolutely saddening. 

“Sometimes, when I’m busy, or doing head girl duty, and thinking about my family,” Tina nods, recuperating in opening up a little, “I forget there wasn’t a time before me and my sister,” The truth in her statement slaps her on the cheek a little. But it’s true - she’s forgotten the sound of their voices long ago. But these days it’s the colour of her mother’s eyes, the shade of her father’s smile. Tina wonders sadly how long it will take for them to become shapeless memories. 

Newt’s looking upset too, and she feels terrible for piling her baggage onto him. 

“It’s only for a second,” Tina rushes to assure him, “But after I just feel so incredibly…” She trails off, her stomach twisting with a familiar feeling. 

“Guilty,” Newt names it for her, his mouth twisting in understanding. 

“Yep,” Tina sits down on a snow-covered rock, “So guilty,” She rubs heels together. It’s not a pleasant conversation. But it’s surprising deep- especially because he’s her fake boyfriend. Tina’s never talked about anything so serious with anyone but her sister. 

“It’s nice to be able to talk about this stuff with someone,” Newt observes quietly, sitting down beside her. 

“Yeah, it is,” Tina raises her eyebrows. For someone not gifted with legilimency he sure is good at reading her mind. 

There’s a comfortable silence between them. Tina looks round. There’s nothing particularly of note besides snow-covered houses and snow-covered hills. She wonders if this 

“What is this?” Tina points to the closest and the scariest looking house sitting on a hill, looking far too much like zombies are about to crash through it. ‘Perhaps this is where the Hogwarts ghosts come where they want to go to Hogwarts,’ She thinks with a smile. 

“The shrieking shack,” Newt says, taking a long sip of his drink. A shiver runs up Tina’s spine. She’s heard the stories. Who hasn’t? 

“Isn’t this where the werewolf lived?” Tina asks tentatively, not wanting to show her nervousness. But still, she can’t help it. She’d rather know if she’s going to hear some terrifying growls without getting scared shitless. 

“Could be lives,” Newt shrugs, clearly unconcerned sitting beside her.

“Hmm?” Tina’s response is a little too high pitched. 

“One still could,” Newt raises his eyebrows at her, a small smirk on his lips. Tina strongly considers hitting him. But his teasing does make her feel better. 

“We’ll never know I guess,” Tina leans against him, half for warmth and half for support. Newt’s arm slowly sits around her waist, as if he’s afraid she’s going to brush him off. She’s not. 

“Unless they talk about it,” Newt says, squeezing her hip gently. Tina smiles into her bottle, knowing she’s creating subtext out of nothing- but it’s still nice to pretend all the same. 

“Talking is nice,” Tina agrees looking up at him. His lips are right there. Pink and perfect. 

She wonders if he’d taste of butterbeer right now. 

“It is,” Newt agrees, his voice a timber too low. His eyes are so pretty. And so, so close. 

Tina blushes, turning away to take in the snow-covered view. As dates go, she counts this as a good one. 

Even though it’s completely fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina hears something she really wishes she hadn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Another chapter! Hope everyone enjoys this one!  
> A bit of drama up ahead!
> 
> Big thanks to Kemara my awesome Beta!

A week before Christmas break, Tina finally takes Newt’s advice and decides to try to talk to Queenie. She never looks forward to going home, but she has a feeling it’s going to be especially rough this year. Her Aunt always feels less mean when Queenie’s on Tina’s team. 

  


At the moment Tina’s up a fake boyfriend, but down a sister. Which has been fine. Well not fine, but manageable. Especially since she’s got Newt, Jonesy, head girl duties and, when she’s got time, her actual NEWT’s to study for. But she’s going to be sharing a room with her sister next week and Tina wants to know how it’s going to be- ugly or otherwise. 

  


Tina checks the library, great hall, multiple spare rooms, ducks her head into some classes. She even runs down to the quidditch pitch, but nothing. Her sister is nowhere to be found. Reluctantly Tina pulls herself to the Hufflepuff house dorms. She _really_ doesn’t want to ask someone to speak to her sister. But she needs to bite the bullet. 

  


Plus Newt might answer the door. 

  


Tina knocks on the large homely wooden entrance to their common room. It instantly swings open to reveal her sister in her quidditch robes, dried mud in her hair, her nose upturned. 

  


“You’ve been looking for me,” Queenie states. It’s not at all a question. She’s clearly heard her looking for her all over the castle. 

  


Tina peers into the homely lit space to see the Hufflepuff Quidditch team crowded round the fireplace, sharing some drinks. The Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff game is tomorrow. Newt and her are going together. Queenie makes a face, clearly reading her thoughts. 

  


“Yes,” Tina says stiffly, forcing herself to be civil. 

  


“What do you want?” Queenie asks, sweeping her blonde curls out of her eyes. 

  


‘ _If you know I’ve been looking for you, you know why,_ ’ Tina thinks with an eye roll. 

  


Queenie stays silent, her normally plump pretty lips, a thin harsh line. Tina waits for her to answer; she knows her sisters heard her, and she normally does reply to every thought she hears. But Queenie stays irritatingly silent. 

  


“I want to know what’s going to happen when we go home next week,” Tina crosses her arms over her chest, forcing the issue. 

  


“We’re going to go home and have a crap holiday, like always,” Queenie says with a sunshine smile, deliberately, and sarcastically missing the point. 

  


“I mean with us Queenie,” Tina frowns, making sure she sounds as straightforward as possible. Although she’s not entirely wrong. Any time they have to spend in that dank, crowded house is always awful. That’s why she wanted to do it together. 

  


“Well I’m not going to try to talk to you,” Queenie sticks out her bottom lip, “So you can try to talk to me if you want…”

  


“Don’t be a baby,” Tina hates it when she acts stubborn like this. Completely unrelenting. It’s like talking to a brick wall. 

  


“I’m not,” Queenie’s eyes flash at her, clearly hurt, “You clearly prefer take strangers advice over mine,” 

  


“What strangers-,” Tina scoffs. She does know everyone in her year. She’s their head girl for Merlin’s sake. They’re not ‘stranger’s per say... 

  


“It’s going to the worst week of my life,” Queenie’s bottom lip trembles, hugs her arms around herself, “But I’ve invited Jacob over, so at least they’ll be some escape,” Tina smiles sympathetically. 

  


It would probably make it easier to have someone over to break up the ominous atmosphere of the monotonous week. And Jacob is such a cheerful person. He’d bring some sunshine to their depressing household. 

  


Queenie smiles slightly at her, and Tina can feel something melt slightly between them. But an irritating thought won't leave her alone, and it's her big sister duty to point out the obvious. 

  


“Aunty Vi isn’t going to be pleased,” Tina knows it’s the wrong thing to say as soon as she says it. But it’s true. Queenie immediately freezes up again. 

  


“I don’t care,” Her little sister says stonily. Queenie tries to back away, attempting to let the door shut on Tina’s face. She may be the newest Hufflepuff chaser, but the auror hopeful has good reflexes. 

  


“Queenie, cut the act and talk to me,” Tina presses on the door with the heel of her hand, preventing it from closing.

  


“It’s not an act,” Queenie steps further into the common room, glowering, “You’d know that if you’d hurry up and break up with your _boyfriend_ already,” Her mouth snaps cruelly around the word ‘boyfriend’. Tina hisses under her breath, hoping none of the kids studying, and especially not her team inside are picking up on her sister's tone. 

  


“If you know something just tell me,” Tina groans, sick of their snarky back and forth. If Queenie’s not going to apologise or act civilly she’s not going to pretend to be pleasant. But she’s sick of her making snide little comments and not explaining anything. 

  


“I’m not going to tell you,” Queenie shakes her head stubbornly, “You’ve proven you don’t listen to my advice anyway,” 

  


“Nothing bad has happened,” Tina tells her, ignoring the apprehensive ticking in her heart, “I _like_ talking with Newt, he’s my friend,” ‘Friend’ sounds alright. ‘Friend’ is safe. Although it sticks to the top of the roof of her mouth, Tina doesn’t think she has the right to any other term. 

  


Plus ‘friend’ makes her feel much better than him a ‘pretend boyfriend’. Even though he is. Just pretend. Yep. 

  


“Friend,” Queenie says scathingly, one eyebrow raised in derision. Tina doesn’t fancy her tone- especially with what she might know. 

  


“Yes,” Tina refuses to outwardly show her insecurity, “And a good listener, better than you at the moment,” Queenie hurrumps, shaking her head, her curls bouncing all over the place. 

  


“He’s a good liar too,” She states her lip curling with poorly hidden hatred. 

  


“Piss off,” It’s Tina’s turn to take a step backwards, “I don’t know why I even tried,” Her heart pounds hard in her ears as she walks briskly away. Tina doesn’t want to hear anymore. Both Newt and her are lying. That's the whole damn point. It's nothing else. It's not. 

  


“That jarvey in your room is against the rules Head Girl,” Queenie calls to her retreating form, loud enough for plenty of students passing to hear and begin to giggle and gossip. 

  


Tina keeps her head held high. She knows her sister will know what she’s thinking, but it’s still important to her that she doesn’t show it. Fear- a fear she didn’t even know she had- clogs her lungs. 

  


Queenie could be just fucking with her. But her sisters are not one to lie. Especially about other people's thoughts. It's one of her one rules about listening in. 

  


Tina storms along the Hogwart’s hallway. Her fifteen year old sister acting high and mighty hit harder than it should have. And Newt...Newt. It’s probably just Queenie listening to how they’re playing pretend. 

  


That’s all it is.

  


_ Right?  _

  


‘ _If it’s so bad, just tell me!_ ’ Tina screams in her head, hoping peevishly her sister hears it. 

  


She’s come to the conclusion Percy doesn’t like her like that. Newt’s still trying to win back Leta, so there's no hope there even if she did fancy him. (Which she doesn't!)

  


Tina’s made her peace with it. She knows she’s only hurting herself by continuing. So why can’t  Queenie just tell her that, so at least it’s confirmed, and Tina can do her best to hold her head high when it's finally all over! 

  


It'll only be a little longer until Leta starts getting jealous, and then they'll just break up and that'll be it. Newt and her can be friends.  Tina can live with that.

  


She's pretty sure she can live with that. 

  


“I hope you realise by leaving me hanging you’re making it worse,” Tina mutters harshly under her breath, as she rounds a corner far too sharply. 

  


And almost causes both Percy and Credence to scatter to the floor like bowling pins. 

  


“Mercy Lewis,” Tina cries out apologetically, her heart pounding from the shock, “Are you guys okay?”

  


She steadies Credence with a hand on his arm. Her Slytherin friend’s face is a bright pink colour. Credence’s own hand is on Percy’s back. Tina’s fellow head boy is so pale he almost looks sick. 

  


“We’re fine Tina,” Credence answers for the both of them, his cheery smile slightly strained, “Just surprised,” 

  


“I wasn’t watching at all, I’m sorry,” Tina wrings her hands together. Not only did she shock them but by their closed off expressions it was clearly a private conversation. In her internal upset she misses how Percy lets out a shallow breath. 

  


“I have to go,” The Ravenclaw says quickly, unable to meet the others eyes, “Good talk, Barebone, thanks for the, eh, homework advice,” 

  


Tina watches her old friend bustle away sadly. It’s probably her fault he left so quickly- She did tell him not to talk to her and run away last time they officially talked (Safe to say Prefect meetings have been more than awkward). 

  


Credence looks equally unhappy as they watch him disappear into a crowd of Hufflepuff third years- and may Tina say, almost disappointed. 

  


“I’m sorry,” Tina says for the third time, knowing she’s being annoying, but not able to stop, “I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys,” 

  


“It’s alright Tina,” Credence sighs, sounding like it’s anything but, “Really,” His normally carefree brow is furrowed. He’s still watching the hallway Percy scampered down. 

  


“Do you want to talk about it?” Tina asks gingerly, not really expecting him to want to, but feeling like it’s the right thing to ask anyway. 

  


“No,” Credence says shortly, though his smile is much more real, “Thanks though Tina,” 

  


“Anytime,” Tina says, and means it.

  


She’s opened up to Newt more. Which is nice. More than nice when she allows herself to think it. But it’s hard to know what part of their communication is real and which is for show. Which is starting to take a toll on her; more than it thought she would. Tina thinks she would like opening up to someone else, who has no alternate motives, and who isn’t her kin. She likes Credence. Tina would tentatively call him a friend, though he would probably call her a close acquaintance. 

  


“How about you?” Credence asks, nudging her. 

  


“Hmm?” Tina answers, completely spaced out. 

  


“Why did you come barreling into us looking madder than a blasted skrewt?” Credence asks knowingly. Tina curses herself a never being able to hide her emotions.

  


One of these days she’s got to teach herself occlumency. And a decent poker face. 

  


“Just my sister,” Tina says as the pair begin walking down the hall together, “She’s driving me crazy,” Credence tsks, swinging his arm over her shoulder. 

  


“I always wanted a sister,” He ponders candidly, “I guess they're not all they’re cracked up to be,” Tina huffs out a little laugh. 

  


“Absolutely not,” She agrees, rolling her eyes unhappily. 

  


“What has you so upset with her?” Credence asks with a small smile. 

  


Tina opens her mouth. Closes it again. She can’t explain the whole facade to him after all- though it is awfully tempting to vent to someone. 

  


“Queenie doesn’t like me and Newt going together,” Tina explains, hoping that’s a fair enough reason, “She thinks it happened a little too soon after him and Leta broke up,” Credence gives her a comforting squeeze. 

  


“That must be hard,” Credence says empathetically, “If it’s any help I believe you’re both head over heels- I saw you two prancing around Hogsmeade,” 

  


“You were in Hogsmeade?” Tina asks weakly, trying to distract both herself and the conversation away from them both being ‘head over heels’. 

  


Even though Tina still hasn’t washed her sweater from last weeks trip because it smells like Newt. Credence’s arm has grown loose round her shoulders. 

  


“Just for a little while,” Credence replies, his ears a shade or two too pink in the cold hallway, “But listen Tina,” 

  


He pulls them up against a door Tina’s not sure she’s ever seen before in this corridor. 

  


“You and Newt and really good together, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier at Hogwarts,” Credence grabs both her shoulders, talking to her as seriously as she can imagine him being, “Don’t lose a good thing, if you can have it, have it- no matter what anyone says,”

  


Tina blushes, a pleasant warm heat tingling in her chest. It feels like Newt's hand wrapped in hers, his green eyes smiling, and his truly amazing amount of freckles. He might just be right. 

  


She’s struggling to find the words to thank him, when two familiar voices, arguing, peal out clearly from above them. Newt and Leta clearly think it’s a completely private place to chat. 

  


“I don’t get it Newt,” Leta is saying, her voice high and needy, “It’s like you don’t even have time for me anymore,”

  


Tina makes a soft squeak in the back of her throat. Credence puts a finger to his lips and points upwards to a tiny enclosed space hidden up a short narrow block of steps. Newt and Leta. Talking. Alone. Together. In a place Tina didn’t even know existed. Is this where they used to come when they were together? To talk? To  _ kiss _ ? To do other  _ stuff _ ? 

  


“All you want to do is hang out with her,” Tina’s heart drops to her toes. She is under no false impression about who  _ her _ is. 

  


For some reason she hates the fact that they’re talking alone about her, much more than the vibrant jealousy that laces Leta’s tone. 

  


“Did you expect me to just wait around for you?“ Newt retorts back, sounding equally unhappy, “I know you’re still talking to Theseus,” 

  


That is something Tina really didn’t need to know. Newt knows his ex is talking to his brother. And he’s clearly not pleased about it. She wouldn’t call what she’s hearing in his voice envy… But maybe she’s just kidding herself. 

  


“We should get out of here,” Tina tries to walk away, her stomach twisting, “This sounds private,”

  


‘ _And I really, really don’t want to listen_ ,’ She shudders inwardly. Something primal and ugly is flaring in her gut, and Tina doesn’t want to think much about it. 

  


Credence smacks her on the arm and she has to bite back an incriminating yelp. 

  


“Are you serious?” He whispers, pointing behind him in an exaggerated manner, “That’s your bloody boyfriend!” Credence sounding outraged for her should make Tina feel nice. She should not feel anything at this moment. Because this is all fake. 

  


Then why does she want to storm up those stairs and hex the both of them? 

  


“Still…” Tina says shrugging awkwardly, wishing for the first time someone other than her Newt and Queenie knew the truth. 

  


Someone to tell her real feelings to.

  


Why she so desperately _should_ leave. 

  


Why she really, _really_ wants to stay. 

  


“Tina they’re talking about _you_ ,” Credence whispers, tugging her up against the stones so they can listen properly. Tina swallows harshly, but obeys, her curiosity winning over her pride. 

  


“That’s irrelevant,” Leta says, and Tina can easily imagine her flipping her glorious locks over her shoulder- sophisticated and sexy. She wonders if Newt likes the way she wears her hair. Or if he thinks it's overly neat, or even childish- her headbands making her look like a school girl even though she's 18. 

  


“Why?” Newt asks, his bitterness forming a rock in Tina’s throat, “Is he not at your beck and call like I was?” 

  


There’s a loud, and much too long silence. Tina’s left leg jiggles erratically. 

  


“Leta,” Newt says her name like a prayer and a curse, “You can’t keep doing this to me,” 

  


Tina twists her clammy hands together. Her and Credence are breathing so soft and short they could hear a pin drop. 

  


“She’s not coming to the Founders Lodge is she?” Leta asks irately, “You know that’s  _ our _ special thing,” Our is wrapped up in a fair amount of possessiveness that makes Tina feel a bit of sour sick rise in her throat. 

  


“Why does that matter?” Newt asks, clearly frustrated. With Leta or just in general, Tina really can’t tell, “You’re _talking_ to Theseus,” 

  


“Yeah...” There’s a coy layer under Leta’s tone, a sickening familiarity, “But maybe by then I won’t be,” 

  


Tina claps her hand to her forehead. Disappointment sits heavy in her stomach, and weirdly for some reason a sickening sense of betrayal. 

  


But Tina is resolute. Leta is sufficiently jealous and clearly wants Newt back. 

  


They should call it off. Newt’s probably going to want to call it off. She has to accept it. 

  


‘ _It’s over,_ ’ Tina tells herself. It doesn’t bring the relief she childishly thought it would at the start of this.

  


Credence pats her sympathetically on the shoulder, taking her inner turmoil for jealousy. Is she jealous? Oh shit- Tina’s mouth falls open in horror. She thinks she just might be. 

  


“Merlin’s beard,” Credence breathes incredulously, his eyes as wide as saucers, “Leta’s after your boy,” 

  


Tina nods stiffly. That does, finally, seem to be the case. 

  


And as it turns out- she’s not happy about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina confronts Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up! It's getting a bit angsty people! Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Big thanks to Kemara my fabulous Beta!

Tina is still breathless with shock by the time the bell for sixth-period rings. 

Credence has long since drawn her away from Newt’s secret spot, so they can’t be accused of spying. Which is good because if she wasn’t about to break down, Tina definitely would have broken something.

The Slytherin rubs her back as Tina grows dangerously close to hyperventilating on an outside bench. 

She doesn't know _why_ she deserves to feel so heartbroken. This was always the goal- or one of them anyway. For them to make Leta jealous and for Newt to win her back. 

Yet the betrayal still stings. 

It’s not like Tina ordered him not to speak to her… sure she thought it would be more healthy for Newt not to talk to his ex every night. It's clear she was stupid to assume he'd followed her advice.

Because Tina’s not his real girlfriend. 

Not that she’d ever tell Newt what to do in any case. Or who to like. 

And he likes Leta. 

_ Fuck.  _

Tina breathes deep through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to ward off the panic attack that threatens to overcome her. 

“I’m sorry Tina,” Credence is saying, “That was real shitty- of both of them,” His voice barely registers with her. Neither does the bustle of the students around them as they rush off to class. 

How much Tina wishes to choose a free period at the end of the day to go confront her sister. She clenches her hands on the top of her black school skirt; that still covers her knees because she’s never been one to roll it up. 

“You got class?” Credence nudges her.

“Charms,” Tina sniffs in assent. Mercy Lewis, she doesn’t even have her bag. She’s going to be so late- Flitwick will be mad.

“Go to class, have a lot of ice-cream at dinner and talk to that boyfriend of yours,” Credence orders her, like a doctor reciting a prescription, “And after you’re done all that come down to the Slytherin common room and we’ll talk- alright?” 

Tina blinks at him. Is this just because he’s heard some new juicy gossip? But Credence’s smile is kind and his eyes have a friendly gleam. 

“Really?” Tina asks wondrously. This has never happened to her. Not even at Ilvermorny. She’s had no one to talk to after class beside Queenie. Especially not about her feelings. 

“Course,” Credence shrugs like it’s nothing. He stands, straightening his tie. 

“I’ve got to get to potions,” He smiles at her warmly, “But I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“Okay,” Tina agrees, feeling a little better as she watches him bound off. 

Tina lifts herself off the bench, brushing down her skirt. This is fine. This will be fine. Tonight she’s going to talk to Credence and figure it all out. 

Tonight. 

Tina’s stomach sinks- what has she forgotten that’s on _tonight_?

Percy’s face swims into her mind's eye. Tina almost slaps her own forehead. Shit. Prefect duty.

He’s going to kill her. 

Tina is a mess in charms. She’s sure Flitwick has noticed as he keeps flying extra pillows over to his desk (Just in case she wants to sleep? Scream?). 

It doesn’t help that she sits behind Percy. Tina stares at his hair that forms a neat point at the back of his neck. She used to want to reach out and pet it.  Now Tina doesn’t know what she feels when she looks at him. Her emotions are like stew boiling in her belly, murky, and undefined and she's unwilling to dive into them. 

The resounding gong of the final bell rattles Tina’s bones. There’s nothing written on Tina’s page. Not even Flitwick’s notes on the board, written in his usual minute writing. 

She rushes to join the rest of the class as they hastily begin to pack up, chattering loudly over Flitwick trying to give them out homework. Percy strides out of the room, and Tina almost spills ink on herself chasing after him. 

“Percy?” Tina says tapping him lightly on the shoulder, her voice high and thready. Merlin, this is going to make her sound like an absolute arsehole. 

“What’s up?” Percy asks, turning rather apprehensively. Tina takes a deep breath. She really is the worst Head Girl. And friend. 

“I can’t do prefect duty tonight,” She says all in a rush, crossing her fingers behind her back that we won’t jinx her. Percy’s perfect eyebrows furrow, and his foot begins to tap. How he manages to do so elegantly, Tina will never know.

“Really Tina?” Percy’s irritation blows hot over Tina’s cheeks, fueling her guilt, “You know Abbott’s already canceled because of his quidditch injury,” 

Tina didn’t know. Was McGonagall right all those months ago? Has she really been so caught up in drama over a boy she’s forgotten about her duties? Tina stares at the ground, shameful tears bubbling behind her eyelids. 

“Why can’t you come?” The head boy asks purposefully, his dark eyes like stone. Tina knows she shouldn’t try to weedle her way out of this one. 

“Credence says it would be best…” Tina explains vaguely, and Percy blanches, “And Newt… Newt,” She can’t bring herself to say the rest, her already feeble voice failing her. Her boyfriend's apparent longing when he argued with his old flame still burns in her ears. 

Percy’s posture immediately changes; his shoulders curling over her in a protective manner. 

“What did he do?” He asks, his lips curling over in clear distaste. 

“Sorry,” Tina dabs at her eyes, feeling like a fool, “I thought I was okay,” She smiles wetly. Percy’s dark eyes shine sympathetically down at her.

“Come on,” Percy takes her hand gently, “Let’s go somewhere private,” Tina lets him lead her through the halls, his thumb stroking over the back of hers every once in a while. 

Interested chatter and pointed stares follow them in their wake. Especially when Percy leads them through a door Tina’s always believed locked and up a spiral staircase. 

At the top is the Ravenclaw Head boy’s tower. 

Tina’s never been to his room before. It’s tidy. Much more than her own. His bed is freshly made, and a blue raven adorns his bedspread. There’s a simple bookcase full of textbooks, a desk covered in stacks of homework.

No clothes on the floor, no posters on the walls. 

The only decoration seems to be a photo frame sat by his bedside with a younger-looking Percy, a beautiful, yet vague mother and stern looking father smiling tightly for a photograph. But besides that, his room is rather devoid of personality- more like a wizard renting out a room for a while, than a proper personal space. 

Tina thinks of her messy room, with Jonesy, food, or a random novel or two hidden in different corners, and feels for Percy a little. She secretly wonders why he hasn't tried to make the space more his own. Or perhaps he's just tidy. 

She perches on top of his desk, hoping he hasn’t noticed her curious looks. 

“Tell me what he did,” Percy crosses his arms, from where he’s sat on his bed. And Tina does- although smartly avoids the fact that her and Newt are faking it. She’s finding she doesn’t mind unloading on people. It’s certainly better than going round and round in her own head. 

“So let me get this straight,” Percy is twiddling his thumbs in an angry sort of way, “Newt- _your_ boyfriend- was talking to Leta about them possibly getting back together again?”

“It felt that way,” Tina drags her clammy palm across her forehead. Percy shakes his head, muttering something under his breath. He’s interrupted her tale a few times to say some choice words about Newt- none of which made her feel any better. 

“I dunno,” Tina back-tracks. For some reason, it feels bad to insult him, even though she does think he deserves it, “It hurts more because I didn’t expect it more than anything,”

Which is true.

Which is also stupid. 

Because the plan was always for Newt to get back with Leta. 

God, is this what Queenie was trying to warn her about? Tina gulps. She may have misjudged her sister. 

“I’ll always stick by the fact that he never deserved you,” Percy says firmly, and Tina laughs- a dry thing, through her nose. 

“He has pissed me off, to be honest,” She grits her teeth. An understatement. Tina’s sadness has moved on to anger. 

She’s told Newt things she hasn’t told anyone but Queenie. She thought what they had- whatever they had, was worth more to him that what it seems to. 

Tina thought… never mind what Tina had thought. She certainly doesn’t think it now. 

“I’ll content myself with being afraid for the man then,” Percy stands up, laughing a little to himself, “Hex him to hell Tina, I’ll gladly watch,” He gives her a pat on the back as Tina also stands. The sun has fully gone down. They will have missed dinner. 

He’s got Prefect duty. She’s going to be late to meet Credence if she doesn’t hurry. 

“I might just try that,” Tina grins in a vicious sort of way, “Thanks for listening to me Percy, I know I was a real dick to you- the last time we properly spoke,” She tries to pump as much of an apology as she can into her voice. 

“That’s alright, I get it,” Percy easily forgives her and she loves him for it, “Seventh year is a lot of stress,” 

“It is,” Tina agrees eagerly as they walk down the staircase, “It’s nice to have friends this year to listen to my silly problems,” She smiles at him shyly, and he returns her gesture. 

“Credence is a good listener,” Percy says absently as he holds his door open for her. 

“He is,” Tina says with a curious smile, wondering where the hell that came from. 

The floor is pretty crowded. Students coming back from dinner. A fifth year wolf-whistles as they exit his chambers together and what feels like the entire student body turns and stares at them. Raucous laughter and more whistling follows. Percy ducks his head, and Tina rolls her eyes. 

_ Honestly. _ Sometimes she can’t wait till she’s out of Hogwart’s. 

“Does anyone want to lose some house points?” Tina asks threateningly, and the crowd begrudgingly scatters, giggling as they do so. One seventh year stays, however. A seventh year with ruddy hair and a fast falling grin. 

“Tina?” Newt’s voice sounds strangled, “What are you doing?” The ‘ _with him’_ was not uttered, but heard perfectly by the three of them. 

Her ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ walks forward in four fast strides. The last time Tina saw him looking this upset it was in the kitchens after his talk to Leta. She wonders if their recent rendezvous the reason he looks so distressed now.

“Do you want me to stay?” Percy supportively strokes her arm, not moving away from her in the slightest despite Newt's hostility.

She can’t argue with Newt about their fake relationship with Percy listening in. However Tina would honestly love to see more of the dark flash that momentarily lit up Newt’s green eyes. His normally passive, open stance, morphed into something tighter, and more aggressive. Merlin, he’s gorgeous, even mad as hell. 

“I’m alright, thanks,” Tina acts coy, smiling at her fellow head boy thankfully. He nods at her, giving her a reassuring wink. She swears she can hear Newt’s heart pounding from here; he keeps clenching and unclenching his hands. 

“See you tomorrow,” Percy nods, and he gives her a brief hug before disappearing inside his room again. 

Tina turns around to find Newt is right in front of her. She would have thought he apparated next if she didn’t know that was impossible. Her ' _boyfriend_ ’ is looking between her and Percy’s door incredulously, his face a little green. 

“Tina,” Newt states angrily. Tina crosses her arms, giving him the most unimpressed of glares. He is pretty, but he's still in the wrong. As if he has the right to be angry at her right now? 

“Hey,” She nudges his shoulder, hard, in order to get past him. Tina keeps her chin up, walking fast down the hall so Newt has to jog to keep up with her. 

He’s so freaking cute, and normally that’s enough to soften her. But every time she catches a look at his green eyes out of the corner of her eye, all Tina can imagine is them looking lovingly over Leta, and she feels upset again. 

“What do you think people are going to say when they see my girlfriend coming out of Grave’s room?” Newt hisses, glowering from where he apparently thinks he has the high ground.

“A  _ friendly _ hug is hardly a passionate  _ snog _ Scamander,” Tina easily brushes his argument away, “And what do you think they’re going to say when they hear you’ve been sneaking off to be with Leta in a nook hidden inside the castle?” Newt noticeably controls his face. Though Tina can see his bottom lip wobbling as he is clearly preventing it from falling open. 

“Have you been following me?” Newt asks suspiciously, his voice lowering as if the walls are going to overhear. 

“No,” Tina says hotly, really not wanting him to think that, “I happened to over-hear,” She’s almost jogging to get away from him now. 

Newt makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, and takes her arm, pulling her into an abandoned classroom. Tina looks around at the cobweb-covered room, thinking it might be a good metaphor for her heart right now. Newt turns around to face her so violently, the dirt that hangs in the air visibly moves. 

“Okay; I’ve been talking to Leta,” Newt's eyes are dark and broody- is he angry she confronted him or angry he got caught?  “So what?” He throws up his hands, and they land on his slim hips. Tina doesn’t say a word. Whatever’s in her head right now isn’t fair or nice. Her fingers stroke the handle of her wand that’s hidden in her robes. 

“You’ve never once come to help me with my creatures,” Newt says irately after a pause. Tina blinks. What the hell does that have to do with anything? 

“Um the Thestrals?” Tina leans against a dust covered desk, offended he doesn’t remember, “Jonesy?” Who is probably eating her sheets right now. 

“Purposefully,” Newt shoots back, his shoulders raised like a seething tiger cat. 

“Don’t get away from the point Newt,” Tina is sick of this line of argument; she knows he hasn’t used the prefect bathroom either, “You’re supposed to be dating me, yet you’re still talking to your ex,” 

“Not frequently,” Newt weedles like a prepubescent schoolboy and he seems to notice it. With a faint flush to his cheeks, he hides behind his fringe. Tina wets her lips. 

She doesn’t want to do this. But it’ll be better in the long run. Better for all of them. And especially for her already beaten up heart. 

“Look Newt,” Tina keeps her voice purposefully slow and calm, “I don’t think either one of us thought this was going to go on this long,” She has to drop his gaze. Newt looks like she slapped him; his mouth open, his eyes shiny.

“Tina,” He sounds horrified. Tina’s throat clenches. But she keeps going. 

“Percy and I… it’s not going to happen,” Tina shakes her head, twisting her hands together, “And Leta’s officially jealous,” 

Both true. 

Newt swallows loudly. Tina has to take a beat to deliver the final blow. Her pulse pounds in her ears. 

“I think we need to call it,” She says firmly, crossing and uncrossing her arms uncomfortably. Newt shakes his head, like a wet dog trying to rid his ears of water. 

“I cannot believe you want to break up with me just before the Founder’s Lodge trip,” Newt sounds truly anguished. Tina must be imagining it. 

“We’re not breaking up,” Tina rolls her eyes so hard it hurts. They can’t break up if they’ve never even been really together. 

“It was in the contract,” Newt says stubbornly. Tina longs to kiss the dejected expression of his face, but she can’t. And not only because that’s in the contract too. 

“Only if we were still together,” Tina argues back, not understanding why he’s being so obstinate about this. He’s the only one out of the two of them who has got what they wanted after all. 

“We are still together Tina!” Newt slaps his right hand hard on the desk beside him, “You’re just trying to break it off because you’re scared!” 

“Scared?” Tina laughs nervously, her palms beginning to sweat, “About what?” 

“You tell me Goldstein,” Newt takes a step into her personal space. Tina’s mouth is incredibly dry. 

How do you tell your fake boyfriend you don’t want to go on a romantic trip with him, because you’re starting to have real feelings? 

You can’t. 

Tina crumbles. 

“I’ll think about it,” Tina compromises weakly, “Alright?” She can already feel a headache brewing. She’s not at all happy about her decision. But she’d rather jump in the great lake naked than tell Newt her real feelings right now. 

“Good,” Newt nods, sounding relieved, as though they've sorted something important. He slumps against a broken chair, letting out a long breath. Tina too feels tired, the whiplash of their argument tiring her. 

Now she’s going to be really late to meet Credence- but at least she'll have the excuse of more drama to tell him.  Tina turns silently to leave. 

“Tina,” Newt asks, his voice echoing around the classroom, “Are we cool?” 

“Yeah,” Tina says blankly, hoping her disappointment in him still rings true, “‘Course,” 

_ But there’s no way in hell I’m going on the Founders Lodge trip _ . 

\-----------------------------------------------

“Of course you’re going,” Credence sips on his hot chocolate delicately, as if there was never any question. 

“Credence!” Tina cries unhappily. She did not expect him to take Newt’s side. 

The two are curled up on a silver patent leather couch. Credence is already in his pyjamas. Tina is dressed in a comfy, oversized jumper, with a massive red lion on the front of it. That certainly got some evil stares when she came into the snake's den. 

Thankfully they’re the last few stragglers awake so they can chat undisturbed. Tina and Credence sit alone in front of a giant port-hole of the green glowing great lake. Which she would rather dive into than go on holiday with Newt right now. 

“I don’t want to go,” Tina shakes her head resolutely, “Anyway, Leta,” 

“Who gives a shit about Lestrange!” Credence says with such velocity that the marshmallows almost jump out of his cup, “By the sound of it Newt practically begged you to go with him,” 

Tina taps her nails on the side of her own cup, still not convinced. 

“What even is this Founders Lodge,” She asks disinterestedly, “It sounds like some no-maj- sorry, muggle crap,” 

Credence rearranges his legs, kicking her a little in the process. Tina retaliates, though it’s  half-hearted. 

“It’s the house of the Founders of Hogwarts originally lived and taught in before the castle was built,” Credence explains, like Professor Binns when he’s got to a particularly boring bit of magical history, “Some say it’s full of dark, forgotten magic and hidden secrets not even Dumbledore knew,” 

Tina sits up a little. Now that sounds interesting. Perhaps she can search for old lost magic while Newt and Leta cuddle up in a bed somewhere. 

“Really?” She asks hopefully. 

“Yeah, but mostly fifth, sixth and seventh years just to hook up,” Credence admits crudely, ruining her buzz, “And to ski- plus there’s an amazing natural hot spring-”

“Eugh,” Tina flops back, sitting her half- filled mug to the floor, “You’re not helping,”

“You don’t want to hook up with Newt?” Credence asks with a smug grin. 

Tina pulls her wand out of her sleeve and points it threateningly at him. 

“Okay, okay,” Credence laughs, sounding not at all sorry. Tina throws him a glare, but retracts her advance. 

“But seriously Tina you should go,” Credence raises a conspiratorial eyebrow at her. Tina thinks for a moment. She really doesn’t want to and watch Leta try and succeed to win Newt back. At least. Not alone.

“I’ll go if you go,” Shey says, finally and firmly. 

Credence almost chokes on his drink.

“No way,” He splutters, “I’m not going to play third wheel to you and beast-boy,” 

“Hey!” Tina does kick him this time, offended on Newt’s behalf, “And I need you,”

“Why?” Credence asks obviously, his eyes wide in clear confusion. 

“Just in case I end up third wheeling Newt and Leta,” Tina subtly crosses her fingers, putting on her best ‘please’ face, “I’d like someone’s shoulder to bitch on,” 

Credence drinks the rest of his hot chocolate like it’s a shot in a club, smacking his lips. 

“You’re lucky I like you Goldstein,” Credence says with a wry smile and Tina beams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapters up. They might be a bit sporadic in the future... COVIDs gotten to me I think.
> 
> But I hope everyone likes this one!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Credence yawns as he struggles to pull his case down the Hogsmede station's steps. 

Tina swings her duffle bag over her shoulder, laughing silently at her despondent friend. She has no idea why Credence decided to pack his entire wardrobe. They’re only going for a two days. 

“Because you love me,” Tina grins at him. Credence scoffs in a friendly manner, his breath fogging up in the crisp morning air. 

“I don’t think I love _anyone_ at 5 am,” Credence grumbles, pulling his green and silver scarf tighter around his neck. 

The sunrise peeks over the crests of the Scottish highlands. Bright sunlight shines off the red shiny paint of the Hogwart’s express. Fresh steam billows out from underneath it. Tina can’t help but smile wider. 

Despite what she thinks about the British magical system, she can’t deny that the sight warms her heart.

“I didn’t think we’d be allowed to take the train,” Tina says in a sing-song like voice, still transfixed by the beautiful sight. 

“Fuck me!” Jonesy chirps from her shoulder. She’s decided to bring him along. Percy was never good at Care of Magical Creatures, and she feels incredibly awkward about asking her sister. 

“Everyone else goes home tomorrow,” Credence shivers on the platform, “So it’ll also be free to take us back to Kings Cross on Sunday,” Tina nods, and Jonesy tries to dig his way under her shirt. 

It is freezing; only a week and a bit away from Christmas, means Winter has truly come. Students mill around on the platform, waiting desperately for the train's doors to open to get out of the abrasive weather. Tina rises up on her tip-toes, to take a look around.

She refused to come down with Newt, brushing him off with the excuse of Credence. But now she can’t see him anywhere. She’s wearing her old thunderbird scarf, instead of Newt’s Hufflepuff one- another small act of defiance. Her long dark hair is down to protect her neck further still from the cold. 

Leta Lestranges seems to have the same idea. Her freshly curled chocolate locks stream down her back. Her purple coat is pressed to perfection and is complete with white trim and Tina suddenly feels dowdy in her second hand, school issue robes.

Leta catches Tina’s wandering eyes for half a second, and Tina quickly looks away, almost disintegrating under the heat of the Slytherin’s glare. In her hasty retreat Tina locks eyes on the last person she expected to see. 

“Queenie?” Tina blinks rapidly at her sister’s pale face. Her blonde curls are unusually lank, and she’s only wearing a jumper, not a coat, even though it’s begun to snow. 

“Tina!” Where are you going?” Credence calls, as Tina begins to shoulder through the crowd, “The doors have just opened!” 

“Just give me a sec!” Tina looks over her shoulder to see everyone pushing to enter the Hogwart’s express, which is working as well as two dozen people trying to crush into an elevator. 

“I’ll find us a compartment,” Credence sounds disgruntled. Tina ignores him, successfully plowing through the snow and people to reach her kin. 

“What are you doing here?” Tina asks her sister. Queenie brushes some snow flakes off her shoulder. 

“So you’re still going with Newt,” Queenie says in sad monotone, not answering her question, “Even though, you know… what you know?” Tina sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“I know,” She says despondently, “But I really like him Queenie- I can’t help it,” 

Queenie stays silent, her boots sloshing in the melted snow at her feet. 

“And technically I’m going with Credence,” Tina smiles weakly, pushing her bag further up her shoulder. 

“I thought I could stop you getting your heart broken,” Queenie sighs, almost apologetically. 

“That would require you actually talking to me Queenie,” Tina blows out her cheeks with old frustration. It’s nice to know her sister had the best intentions at heart. But she would have also liked to know that at the start of the year. 

Queenie plays with her hair sheepishly. 

“You know I don’t like telling people’s exact thoughts,” Her little sister whines, “It’s not my fault I can read minds,” Tina smiles faintly. 

“Yeah I know,” The older Goldstein sister says, all too knowingly, “But I found… I’ve liked figuring out people for myself,” Queenie finally does smile at that, her eyes a little brighter. 

“I’ve noticed,” She hums and Tina lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

She’s truly hated arguing with her sister. 

“Me too,” Queenie says meekly, rubbing her arm. Tina stares. She’s never seen her usually bubbly sister look as awkward as her before. 

“Come here you,” Tina’s defense finally breaks and she moves forward to wrap her sister in a tight hug. Queenie’s arms tuck themselves around her waist. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t try to listen to you,” Tina whispers in her ear. 

“I’m sorry I acted like such a dick,” Queenie murmurs back.

“Dick!” Jonesy shouts from somewhere near Tina’s breast, no doubt not happy about being crushed between the two witches. 

“You’re bringing your little creature?” Queenie giggles as they break apart. Tina rests her hand protectively over her chest, as Jonesy’s little head peaks out of her shirt. 

“I have to,” Tina says fondly, smiling down at his little whiskers, “Besides- I can’t leave him in my room; we go straight from the Lodge to London,” 

Queenie’s got her thinking face on. Tina looks round. The platform is empty. The train’s whistle blows. She doesn’t have time for her sister’s thinking face. 

“Yes you do,” Queenie grins, bobbing her head in the direction of the front of the train where the driver must sit, ” And besides I was just going to offer to take him,” 

“Take Jonesy?” Tina asks, more than shocked, “Home?”

“Yeah, why not?” Queenie shrugs holding her hands out. 

“I don’t want to burden you with anything,” Tina mumbles, not knowing if she feels comfortable handing over a creature she's become so attached to. It is true their house will have heaps of mice for him to eat though... 

“Are you kidding? I’m going to be bored shitless until you get back,” Queenie rolls her eyes “Plus I can’t wait to see Aunty Lou’s face,” 

Tina hesitates. Their Aunt might try and kill Jonesy with a broom if she finds him. But... it would be great to get their Aunt spooked thinking there was an incredibly rude ghost in the house. Plus Queenie would have the advantage of knowing where their Aunt is at all times. 

“Alright,” Tina says, consenting that, it would be hilarious, “But take good care of him,”

“I promise,” Queenie says squeezing her hand, with a eager smile, “Think of it as an apology gift so you can win Scamander back free from responsibility,” That's what finally breaks her. She'll need an excuse to keep her from hiding up in her room the whole time to avoid seeing Newt and Leta being adorable together. 

“Be good for your Aunty Queenie,” Tina tells the squirming Jonesy between her palms. Queenie takes him and kisses him gently on his furry cheek. Jonesy climbs down her neck and buries himself pretty happily in his scarf.

"Okay, now you really do have to go!" Queenie says vaguely, her eyes once again floating over to the front of the train. 

"Right!" Tina looks rounds to see the train beginning to push out of the station. 

"I'll come with Aunty Lou when she picks you up on Sunday!" Queenie calls out as Tina begins to sprint towards the train. 

"I can't wait!" Tina shouts back, and means it, "Love you!"

"Love you too Teen!" Queenie waves goodbye heartily. Tina's heart warms at the sound of her sisters old nickname for her. She's missed her sister being on her side. 

Tina jumps onto the moving train, thanking god it’s old fashioned in design. She makes it on unscathed, unlike she would have done on the London Tube, with its terrifying automatic doors. 

The compartments seem to be all taken- mainly packed with couples instead of groups. Tina drags herself up and down the jolting carriages, trying to find Credence. Some people are already in passionate embraces, fogging up the windows and Tina’s stomach turns at the expectations of the trip. 

Especially when she almost collapses into Newt, whose standing almost expectantly in front of an empty compartment. 

  
“Newt,” Tina blushes heartily, trying desperately to dispel the image in her brain of them finding a cozy corner for themselves. 

“Hey you,” Newt smiles at her, his eyes soft, “I was getting worried you changed your mind,” Tina attempts to laugh along with his chuckle. If only he knew how close she was to doing so…

“Yes well,” Tina performs some sort of strange jazz hands in order to dispel some of her personal awkwardness, “I decided it would be rude to break a contract so...,”

Newt grins wider. He leans against her gently, his fingers brushing against her hand. Tina’s heart feels heavy in her mouth. 

“I got us a compartment,” He half whispers in her ear. His warm breath tickles her neck and Tina can’t help but shiver. 

She so wants to join him. She next to him, talk, watch the snow gently form outside as they chug towards their destination. 

Instead Tina takes a large step away. 

“Actually I promised Credence I would sit with him,” Tina smiles toothlessly, locking his fingers together in front of her. Newt’s face falls. Tina’s stomach burns with his disappointment.

“Perfect,” A light, prim voice chirps from behind her. 

Tina turns to see Leta prowling up the carriage, a pristine smile perched on her face. She gives Tina a look as if she were nothing but a fly on a window sill, before wrapping herself around Newt’s arm. 

“I was looking for a spare seat,” Leta smiles in Newt’s direction and Tina sees his adam apple bob. 

“Alright,” Newt casts Tina a final, sombre glance, before opening the door to the space he saved for Leta, who eagerly steps inside. 

Tina continues her trek, pretending not to hear the door sliding shut behind her. 

' _I’m doing the right thing_ ,' She tells herself firmly. Yet jealously still burns like hot embers in her belly.

Tina finally finds her friend in a spare compartment, right at the front of the train. She collapses in her seat directly opposite Credence, and buries her head in her hands, barely resisting the urge to scream. 

“I thought you’d be with Newt,” Credence looks up from the book he’s reading- some No-maj thing called ‘Carry On, Simon Snow’- surprised. 

“He’s with Leta,” Tina grumbles, shrugging off her coat. 

“I could’ve swore I saw him with an empty compartment,” Credence muses in a pointed manner. 

Tina doesn’t feel much like answering that particular statement. Instead she sits her chin on top of the window and watch the snowy, white world go by. 

\--------------------------------------------

The trip takes Tina a nap and Credence the majority of his book. 

Tina’s heavy eyes bounce open at the train's piercing whistle. 

The station they’re pulling into is dingy: basically just a rotting wooden platform. 

The lodge is situated on the hill above it however is magnificent. It looks like a medieval fortress- yet Tina can see pieces of Tudor, Regency and even Edwardian influence. It shifts style, like leaves in the wind. Tina wonders if it was built to change with the times. 

She can tell from sight it’s the Founders birthplace of everything they would soon stand for. She can’t imagine any building other than Hogwarts be so intimidating and yet home-like at the same time. 

The founders lodge is sat between a pair of large snow covered mountains. Tina catches the sight of steam rising up from a spring peaking out from behind the building. 

“Wow,” Tina breathes, feeling as though she is glad she came, if just for this sight. 

  
“Wow indeed,” Credence agrees with a wistful smile. 

High up in the Scottish highlands the snow is thick. Tina’s book stick as the upper classes tramp up the hill. Her hair is almost wet with it, but she can’t keep the smile off her face. 

The magic. She can feel it. Ancient and terrifying. It hums in Tina’s soul. She feels as though she could summon the room right now. 

She feels someone staring at her. Tina turns her head a quarter of an inch to see Newt staring at her, a small smile on his face. Tina’s heart beats faster. But then Leta says something to him from where she’s still glued to his side and Tina turns her focus away back to tramping up the lodge's stone steps. 

The inside of the Lodge is more modern than the outside. There’s no no-maj fancies, but Tina wouldn’t be able to recognise it as a medieval setting. There’s comfy looking lounges, a pool table and two modern staircases, made of glass, heading up to the higher floor. 

“Girls to the left and boys to the right,” Achilles holds up a piece of paper that was left on top of the fireplace, probably written lovingly by their headmaster. 

The group surrounding him erupts into laughter. Achilles’ grins, tapping the note with the tip of his wand and it bursts into flames.

Tina’s mouth turns dry. She thought it was a perfectly fine rule. 

“I’ll go find a room,” Credence murmurs in her ear, rolling his eyes dismissively at the ruckus their classmates are already making, “Before all the good ones are gone,” 

“Okay,” Tina squeaks. She waits a little too long to follow him up the stairs. So she’s left lingering awkwardly in the welcoming area alone, while others begin to joke, climb the stairs eagerly, race outside or even drag totally illegal wine coolers out from their bags. 

Tina doesn’t have the energy to tell them off right now: she does take a mental note however, so she can punish them heartily when they get back to school. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Someone creeps up behind her. 

“Newt,” Tina gasps out a surprised little laugh, one hand on her throat, “You scared me,” 

“The only thing that’s going to scare you is how drunk everyone’s going to be in a few hours,” Newt grins cheekily, his hands in his pockets. 

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina shakes her head, although she’s smiling. 

It’s easy to forget that she’s mad at him.

It’s easy to forget a lot of things. 

“What do you plan on doing?” Newt asks, tilting his body towards her in an interested manner. 

“I‘ve heard there’s magical secrets to be found,” Tina looks up at the ceiling where a lion, eagle, badger and snake have been carved out of stone, “How about you?” 

“Skiing,” Newt says, his eyes light up as he takes in the slopes outside, “Heard there’s a yeti to be found,”

“That sounds exciting,” Tina says truthfully with a fond smile, “Have a good time,”

She turns a little, not quite facing him. A clear goodbye, Tina thought. Newt lingers however. 

“Do you ski?” He asks, almost shyly. Tina cocks an eyebrow.

“Never,” She laughs self-deprecatingly, “I’d probably fall on my face,” 

“I don’t think you would,” Newt disagrees quickly. His subtle, yet firm belief in her lights up Tina’s cheeks with a pleasant glow. She smiles, not able to meet his eye. 

“Would you like to-” Newt begins eagerly, but is cut off by some sharp footsteps. 

“Want to race me down Cloverfield?” Leta directs her question only at Newt with a smarmy smile and a stroke of his arm, “First one down owes the other a butterbeer,”

Tina almost stumbles backwards to get away from them. She hasn’t even held a ski before. Leta’s already wearing fashionable looking ski boots- she clearly indulges in the sport often. Her Aunt would never pay for them to go to France or wherever to ski- even if they could afford it. 

“I’ll let you get to it,” Tina says to her feet, “Have a good time Newt,” She catches his confused green eyes for half a millisecond before turning away from the perfect pair. 

“Tina,” Newt calls after her, a hint of raw frustration in his voice.

Tina doesn’t look back however, and instead makes her way towards the girls staircase. (Their classmates have already managed to turn the pool table into a board for a messy looking beer pong tournament). 

The upstairs level looks more old fashioned, with seemingly an ever ending labyrinth of doors. The closest rooms are labeled as bedrooms only, but Tina swears the wallpaper is made out of layered runes, and there’s a strange ticking sound coming from the long corridor to her left. She longs to explore, but first she wants to put down her heavy bag which she’s ladened with books. 

Tina thinks about getting a room to herself, but decides to find Credence. It’ll certainly save her from getting interrupted by any drunk classmates wanting a bed to crash on. 

“Hey,” Tina greets him, throwing her bag onto the spare single bed. 

“What are you doing?” Credence asks a bit harshly, as he stashes something under his pillow. It shines a little under the light. A little mirror? Why does he need to hide that?

“What?” Tina lingers nervously by the door, not used to seeing his more aggressive manner. Credence sits up- his frown looks real. 

“Tina, not to be an arse but,” Credence's 'but' is hard and edging on rude, “You’re supposed to be here to snuggle up with Newt instead of Lestrange, not leave them together,”

“I know,” Tina says, her voice squeaking a little, “But I can’t ski so,” She shrugs awkwardly, hoping that’s not lame excuse.

“I gave up…” Credence’s voice trails off and he shakes his head, as if brushing a thought away, “It doesn’t matter, but I came for you, but not to see you to throw your relationship away,” He is actually upset with her, Tina realises with a gulp. 

“Sorry,” Tina tries to walk backwards through the door, wanting the floor to swallow her up, “I’ll just let you be,” 

_‘Of course I managed to piss off my only friend,’_ She thinks to herself sadly. At least she's won her sister back so she won't be completely lonely at their last term at Hogwarts. 

“Tina, don’t be an idiot,” Credence’s voice has flattened into something more forgiving, and he gives her a small apologetic smile, “I just want to know- what gives?”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone,” Tina says, taking a shuddering breath. She knows this is against the contract- but Mercy Lewis she needs to tell someone. 

“Merlin's bloody ballsack, I promise,” Credence tells her solemnly. Tina shuts the door, and prepares to talk for a really long while. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Credence’s mouth is so wide, the face mask he is wearing is at risk of rolling off his face. 

Tina nods, feeling serene for the first time in weeks. She lies back on the bed, her toes curling comfortably in her fuzzy socks. 

“You guys have been faking it the whole time?” Credence asks for almost the millionth time, clearly flabbergasted. 

“Yep,” Tina says, popping the ‘p’. 

“You sneaky buggers,” Credence laughs brightly, “I never suspected a bloody thing,” Tina grins, throwing her arms above her head. It’s nice to know that at least. 

“It’s nice to know acting is a valid career path for me if I fail my NEWTs,” Tina jests, and Credence groans unappreciative. NEWT jokes are getting stale the closer to exams they get.

“But if you guys are making Leta jealous, why aren’t you out there making love eyes at him?” Credence ponders with a crooked eyebrow. Tina grinds her teeth together tightly. 

“Because Leta is jealous, so Newt’s gotten what he wanted,” Tina sighs running her hands over her face, “And to be totally honest… that makes _me_ jealous,” She peeks through her fingers. Credence is grinning.

“I knew you fancied him!” He practically cat-calls, and Tina throws her pillow at him 

“Shut up,” She groans, but can’t deny his statement. 

Tina does. She has a deep, dark crush on Newton Scamander. And there’s nothing she can do about it. 

“Have you told him?” Credence asks, chucking her pillow back. Tina almost laughs out loud. 

“Are you kidding me?” She snorts harshly, “Besides… he likes Leta,” Tina sighs rubbing her elbow, smiling sadly. Credence frowns.

“Bullshit,” He scoffs disbelievingly, taking off his mask with a flourish, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” 

“And how does he look at me?” Tina unsticks her throat, trying to calm her beating heart. She hopes she doesn’t sound too eager to hear what an outsider thinks Newt looks like when he’s gazing at her. 

“Like you’re a sexy creature he’s just discovered,” Credence smiles at her cheekily, winking exaggeratedly, “And he hasn’t quite decided if you’re going to bite his head off or not,” 

Tina laughs a strangled laugh. Her entire body feels like it’s on fire. Newt so does not think she’s sexy. 

“That… that’s not true,” She reverently denies her friends reality, “Besides you should hear him- he’s completely obsessed with Leta,” 

“Hmm,” Credence makes an introspective sound like he doesn’t quite believe her. 

“What?” Tina grumbles, trying not to come off too bitter, “You heard him the other day Credence,” 

“Yeah but that was before I heard all of this,” Credence moves his hands in the shape of a circle directed at her. He’s still got his thinking face on, and it’s making her nervous. 

“And how does that change anything?” Tina asks, doing her best to ignore the hopeful jump in her soul. 

“Look,” Credence says with a knowing smile, “Every guy gets a little obsessed with the first person they have sex with,” He makes a crude hand gesture to help make his point.

“Eck!” Tina squeaks, not at all liking the idea that Newt and Leta have had sex before. _Mercy Lewis_. 

“But Tina- he was the one that suggested you guys ‘went out’ right?” Credence easily speaks over her embarrassment, with passionate determination; he clearly wants to make his point, “You’re the one who suggested all the rules,”

Tina opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. She can’t deny that’s the truth. 

“Not to mention you’re the one who keeps running away, who asked to break up,” Credence checks each point off his finger like he’s a lawyer and Newt’s his client. 

“What are you trying to say?” Tina asks, apprehensive, her heart fluttering. He can’t think. Surely not. Queenie said… but Queenie can’t know everything.

“I’m trying to say that you shouldn’t be up here with me,” Credence tells her in smug manner, “Because I bet you fifty galleons Newt is down waiting for you in the hot spring for right now,”

“No,” Tina says, and not just because she knows he doesn’t have that kind of money.

“I think,” Credence says with a knowing quirk to his lips, “You’re not the only one whose fallen for someone else,” 

“I don’t know…” Tina blathers, her fingers wrapping around her oversized sleep shirt nervously, “He wouldn’t be,”

He does like swimming in the great lake though. Her mind whispers to her traitorously. And if he’s not there you’ve lost nothing. 

And if he is...

“Fifty galleons,” Credence teases her, laying back on his pillow, “And I’ll throw in my extra face-mask,”

Tina grins nervously, and slides her legs out of bed. 

It couldn’t hurt to look- right? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope everyone likes this chapter! It's probably what everyone's been waiting for!

  
  


The Founders Lodge is pretty much quiet. It must be about one in the morning, and the people that are still partying have either taken themselves to their room or travelled down one of the Lodges secret passageways to continue their trysts in private. 

Tina’s able to sneak down the stairs softly, her socks making her descent even more unnoticeable.  She tip-toes through the foyer, that’s laden with empty crisp packets and alcohol bottles to reach the big double doors that lead outside. 

The hot-spring is alight- with some sort of spell or natural phenomenon Tina doesn’t know. Tiny lights float round the edge of the spring, which is capped with snow.

Tina knows it’s warm in the water though. 

For one- steam is using up from the top of the water. And two- Newt is sitting in it. 

Tina can’t hide her surprised smile. A warm puff her of breath fills the air. 

He hasn’t noticed her yet. He’s looking almost morosely down at the water. His clothes are folded in a neat pile by a nearby snowbank. 

Tina’s first nervous thought is that he’s naked, but she quickly bats that down. (She’s pretty sure Newt wouldn’t do that when there’s a chance of getting caught. _Pretty_ sure). He's clearly bare from the waist up, but she thinks she catches a glimpse of some blue boxers underneath the water. 

Her second, and much more nerve wracking thought, is that Credence was right. 

Newt is truly sat out here; waiting. For someone? For _her_? 

“All on your own out here?” Tina asks softly, approaching him carefully just incase Leta's hiding naked behind a tree somewhere. Snow immediately soaks her sock and she casts a quick spell to keep them dry. 

Newt looks up, a vague smile on his face, his eyes half seeing her. For a moment Tina thinks she’s going to say something, but then ducks his head again.

“So you’re ignoring me, are you?” Tina asks, casting another spell by the edge of the spring so she can sit down without catching hypothermia. 

Newt raises an almost Slytherin eyebrow.

“Oh, so I’m ignoring _you_ now?” He asks snippily, pushing a small wave of water in her direction. It laps at her thighs. It’s almost hotter than a bath- though with a faint rotten egg smell. 

“Sorry that I can’t ski,” Tina tries to defend herself, even though she knows full well that’s exactly what she’s been doing, “But it’s not like you offered to teach me...” She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, in a haughty manner. 

“I was going to,” Newt says pointedly, catching her eye, easily calling her bluff, “But you left before I could ask,” 

There's cascade of squeaky 'teehee's' above them. Tina can't shake the feeling of being watched. Her eyes dart up to the Lodge's apparently empty balcony. It's only when she looks directly up when Tina realises the small multi-coloured lights hovering above them are fairy’s; fluttering above them, chattering between themselves. She slips off her socks, dipping her legs in the spring. There’s a small step that her toes brush against; it must be what Newt’s sitting on. 

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me?” She asks, placing her hands in the snow, the stuff melting between her warm fingertips. “You got to spend time with the witch you really want,” 

Newt rests his arms on top of the spring. Not for the first time Tina admires just how built he is. His shoulders are lithe, but muscular. There's a thin scratches covering his torso, and a large bite mark wrapping around his left rib. 

“You know for being the brightest witch in our year, you can be incredibly thick sometimes,” Newt says, with a wry smile. 

“What?” Tina asks, hopefully confused; waiting and wanting for him to explain. 

“I wanted to sit with you Tina, on the train,” Newt says each word deliberately, with a fair amount of pent up frustration, “I even asked Credence where I could go get that ‘soda’ drink you like so much,”

“Bitter-lemon?” Tina explains, touched he’d even remember such a thing, “But you have to order it in from America,” And that couldn't have been cheap. There's a reason why she's barely had it since she's left America's shores. 

“I know, I did,” Newt agrees, with a humble nod, “So if I ordered some drink all the way from America, just because I know you like it that means…” He trails off, watching her expectantly. 

Tina’s heart stutters. She knows what he wants her to say. She knows what she wants to say. But the words still stick in her mouth. It just seems too good to be true. 

“You have too much money?” Tina says weakly, twisting her hands together. 

“You are  _ impossible _ Tina Goldstein,” Newt scoffs, rolling his eyes. He splashes her, and Tina’s breath hitches as the warm water brushes against her skin. 

She watches him watch her. The water between them seems to be as wide as the great lake. It always did. But now for some reason, Tina feels comfortable to penetrate the distance. 

She slips forward, the water bleeding up her shirt. A shiver rolls through Tina as the water brushes over her chest. Newt’s eyes widen, and he seems to be able to stare at her- all of her- through the water. 

“You’re coming in,” Newt says thickly, after he clears his throat, “In just a shirt,” His eyes dip none so subtly down to where she knows her shirt is sticking to her breasts. 

“It’s a sleep shirt,” Tina says struggling to keep her voice steady as she swims towards him. It's not a big spring. And it only takes a couple of strokes to reach him, though it feels like hours. 

“Hi,” Tina says, her stomach brushing against his knees, as she treads water. Her wet hair sticks to her neck. Newt glazes at her, his heart in his eyes, like she's a beautiful mermaid that's just emerged from the deep. 

“There’s no one like you Goldstein,” He whispers, pulling her up, and into his lap. 

Newt wets his lips, his eyes dropping down, wordlessly asking for permission. Tina leans forward as answer. He kisses her eagerly, almost sloppily, his fingers splaying on the curve of her spine. Tina lets out a small whimper and tugs him closer, fireworks exploding in her chest. 

The two are so distracted, neither of them notice the suspicious click coming from above them.

\--------------------------------------------

Newt walks her back to her room. Neither of them thought to bring a towel, but luckily magic means Tina’s hair is fluffy and dry and as is her clothes. Newt’s wearing a shirt again and his arm is wrapped around her waist. 

“So, are we doing this for real now?” Newt asks with a nervous smile. Tina tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, her lips still buzzing from his attention.

“Yeah,” She says, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but failing horribly, “Yeah, I think we are,” 

“Good,” Newt kisses her cheek as they reach her door. 

Tina lingers, her hand on her door knob, unable to open it. She doesn’t want this night to ever end. 

“Well,” Newt shifts on his feet awkwardly, like he also doesn’t want to leave, “Goodnight Tina,” 

“Night,” Tina whispers. Her cheeks hurt from smiling.

Newt slowly lopes away. He pauses, as if he’s going to turn back, but eventually he disappears down the other corridor. 

Tina waltzes into her room, feeling like she’s floating on some sort of love-struck cloud. 

“You’re in late,” Credence muses sleepily from where he’s curled up in bed. 

Tina jumps in her own, grinning stupidly into her pillow. 

“Did you use protection?” Credence asks cheekily and Tina lazily flips him the bird. 

“You owe me fifty galloens,” Tina says smugly, and Credence barks out a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train ride and an confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm sure a lot of people know what's coming... 
> 
> I'd say I'm sorry but I do love a bit of drama!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

"This is all your fault!” Tina cries as they sprint down the Lodges steps. She’d waited for him as he’d asked, so they could catch the train together and Newt had ended up late. 

Incredibly so. 

So late in fact that steam is already pooling out from under the Hogwart’s express from where it sits in the tiny, decrepit, station.

“I was onto something,” Newt grumbles. His pants are soaked from the snow and he’s struggling to pull his hefty trunk behind him. 

“Did you _find_ the Yeti?” Tina asks sarcastically, as she jumps onto the platform. 

“No,” Newt admits, clearly unhappy about the fact, “I found some prints though,” Tina shakes her head. She wouldn't have cared, but she'd rather not be stranded in the middle of no-where. Especially since they haven't passed her apparition test yet. 

Her eye gets caught by their classmates' strange expressions in the train's window. They seem to be applauding them. Some whistling, using their two fingers to do so; so piercing she can almost hear it out on the snow. Tina puts her hand to her hair thinking their must be something wrong with her appearance. Why else are they behaving as though they collectively just won the house cup? 

“What- Tina!” Tina almost causes Newt to crash into her as she stops to look, giving her classmates withering looks. It doesn't dissuade them however- even though it's her most dangerous stare. It almost ebbs them on instead. 

Thankfully Newt’s attention wasn’t caught- or more likely, he just doesn't care. He nimbly pushes her up and into a carriage just before the train puffs off without them. 

“Whoo,” Newt whistles through his teeth, spelling both his and her own clothes dry.

Tina smiles haphazardly in thanks. Some people have stuck their heads out their compartments to give them cheeky winks and crude congratulations. 

“Why is everyone cheering us?” Tina asks, embarrassed and more than a bit confused by their attentions. 

Newt kisses her cheek, unashamed, causing more hoots to break out. 

“They always do this for couples on the lodge trip,” Newt says, unbothered, wrapping his free arm around her waist, “Come on, let’s go find a compartment,” 

They do, eventually. Tina sits by the window and Newt sits right next to her, using her shoulder as a pillow. He talks about his trek that made them late; how he found an empty den of sorts, and some soft white hair in some nearby bushes.  Tina tells him it’s probably a simple no-maj wolf and he teethes at her collarbone, making her shiver. 

What he seems to be most interested in is kissing; which Tina is finding he likes to do frequently. Almost absently; like her and him have been doing it forever.  Tina’s lips burn and she can constantly feel her heart beating hard in her chest. It's only been one day so far. She thinks she should be able to feel on top of the world.

Because this is real. Real. Newt is her real boyfriend. Despite what Queenie thinks, and Leta's attentions. Newt has chosen her.

Tina can’t stop smiling.

Eventually the Scottish moors turn to farmland, then to villages, then to the beginnings of the city of London. Tina wishes the time would go slower. She'd rather eat her wand than to admit she never wants this weekend to end, but it's true. (Credence teased her all morning long about how much she groaned about coming along).

“Tina,” Newt asks as houses turn to sky-scrapers, his thumb drawing patterns on the back of her hand, “Would you like to come visit me at home in these holidays?” She looks up, surprised, her eyebrows crawling up her forehead.

“What?” Tina asks, almost breathless with shock. Newt tilts his head sheepishly. 

“Not for the entire time obviously, you have to see your family,” He speaks quick, nervously, his fingers twisting where they're entwined in her own, “But Mum’s a tad lonely, and well… I’d like to see you,” He smiles crookedly. Tina beams. 

“Oh Newt,” She whispers. If only he knew how much that meant to her. It’s almost like being part of a family. A real family; not just two sisters forced to live with an Aunt who doesn’t really want them. 

“My brother will be there too unfortunately- he’s bringing some girl apparently,” Newt’s brows furrow distastefully, “But he’s an auror, so you’d be able to talk about ‘ _stuff_ ’” He makes a vague non-comittal gesture that about sums up his interest in Auror work. 

Tina leans in and kisses him softly as an answer. Newt’s hand cups her cheek and she can taste his smile. 

“I’d love to,” Tina says honestly, as they finally break apart. 

“Good,” Newt murmurs, nuzzling his nose gently against her own. 

Tina doesn't think she's ever been so happy. 

The Hogwart’s express chugs into King’s Cross station.

Tina stretches her cramped limbs over her head, and picks up her duffle bag. She can just see the familiar blonde hair of her sister and the unfortunate severe cut of her Aunt’s hovering in the back of the crowd of parents waiting. 

“Eugh, I’m going to have to walk up half the train to where we got on to grab my trunk,” Newt complains, looking up the carriage which is somehow already cramped with students. Tina swings her bag over one shoulder.

“Do you want me to wait, or?” She asks awkwardly, not really knowing what the 'girlfriend' thing is to do. Mercy Lewis, she's going to be bad at this.

“Please do,” Newt squeezes her hand, “I’ll meet your Aunt, you can meet my Mum, and we’ll sort out a few days when you can come over- after Christmas maybe,” 

Tina secretly thinks that her Aunt won’t be as pleasant to him and his family as he’s expecting her to be. But she smiles and nods in any case. Newt pecks her forehead one last time, before pushing through the crowds. 

Tina watches him disappear for a minute, before stepping out of the nearest doorway and into the open air. 

Luckily the station’s cramped and her Aunt hasn’t spotted her. As soon as she does she’ll probably drag her off to their car no matter what she says. Mary Lou isn’t a fan of wasting time. 

So Tina lingers close to the train, fiddling with her bags strap, hoping Newt doesn’t take too long. 

“Goldstein,” Tina turns to find Leta standing in front of her, wearing an almost friendly smile, “It was nice to see you finally come on a Lodge trip,” 

Tina doesn’t know what would be worse. Staying in this conversation or seeing her Aunt again.

“Yes, well, thanks Lestrange, I had a nice time,” Tina replies stiffly, turning away. She plans to walk down the train to see if she can meet Newt half way. 

“I just wanted to thank you about being so understanding about my _friendship_ with Newt,” Leta says a tinkling laugh, making Tina stop in her tracks.

“Excuse me?” Tina asks carefully. She can’t help but feel like she’s having a conversation with a rattlesnake. One wrong step and she’ll be poisoned. 

“Well _most_ girls would be angry to find their boyfriend had slept in another girls room.” Leta says with a sickly sweet smile, “But you’re so trusting- I remember that about you from the night we met,”

Tina’s mouth is dry. Is that true? But it couldn’t be. Newt walked her to her room himself. And then walked off. He was late down to breakfast this morning... But he said he was tired. He's her boyfriend. Tina's. He wouldn't- _couldn't._

She blinks dumbly at Leta as she rummages around in her inside coat pocket, before pulling out something that looks weirdly familiar. 

“Doesn’t your hair get _so_ disgusting sitting on the train,” Leta flaps her face as if she’s warm on the freezing platform. She pushes a headband up her head to keep the hair off her face.

Tina’s heart drops to her shoes. It’s her headband. Her old thunderbird one she loaned to Newt all those months ago that she told him to take care of.

“Where did you get that?” Tina asks shakily, her palms clammy. She kept his scarf. She'd just assumed he'd kept her memento too. Had it really been in Leta's sticky grip all this time? 

‘Oh, Newt gave it to me,” Leta replies cheerfully, preening at Tina’s absent praise, “Isn’t it cute? It goes with everything,” She admires her faultless reflection in a train carriage window. 

Tina blinks rapidly, sharp tears stinging at her eyelids. Somehow Newt’s betrayal hurts even worse this time. That’s her headband. Her favourite headband. Newt must have given it to Leta- there's no other way. she could have got it. So that means, logically, Newt must have slept in Leta’s room as well. 

“Well have a good holiday!” Leta chirps happily, flipping her hair over her shoulders, “I’m staying at the Scamander manor over break, so I’ll see you when we get back to school!”

Tina somehow finds herself sink even lower as the Slytherin sashays away, across the platform to a tall slender woman with ginger fly-away hair. The clearly older Scamander, with sad, but familiar green eyes embraces Leta with a hug and a soft smile. 

Tina wipes a sleeve over her wet cheeks and begins dragging her feet over to her own family. Her happy fog has been completely banished with a downpour of dismal rain. She should have known it was 

“Whoa, whoa Tina,” It's Newt. He has the gall to run up to her, looking all confused, his case rumbling behind him, “Where are you going?” Merlin help her, when he cocks his head he looks like a love-struck puppy. It must have been hard for him keeping up the act for so long. 

Tina grinds her teeth, blurry with range. If it wasn’t bad enough feeling like this before, when they were faking it. 

But _now_...

She thought they had been real. Newt said he was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, who slept in another girls room last night. And not just any girl. Leta Lestrange; his ex, who he's clearly still in love with. 

“Did you go to Leta's room last night?” Tina asks him, her voice dangerously low. Newt’s awkward smile falls. 

“I mean yes, but-” He starts, his face turning a pale porridge colour. 

“And did you give her my favourite headband?” Tina crosses her arms over her chest. If possible, Newt’s face droops even further. 

“ _Inadvertently_ I might have,” He mumbles, looking at the ground. 

Tina’s blood sizzles. She could hex him.

“Am I just a joke to you?” Tina almost spits, “I’m not a _plaything_ you can pick up when Leta doesn’t want you anymore,” 

“I know you’re not Tina,” Newt’s voice is raspy, his eyes dart around anxiously as if he's searching for someone to save him, “You don’t have the whole story,” Tina hurrumpts. 

“I have enough,” She states bluntly, “We kiss and you stay in her room, you ask me to yours for a few days and Leta gets to stay over the whole holiday,” 

Newt’s mouth falls open. He whips around to where Leta and his mother are standing, his eyes bulging. 

“What? Tina, no! I didn’t even know!” Newt almost yells, causing the people around them to stare. Tina taps her foot disbelievingly on the cold, hard ground. 

“And you expect me to believe that?” She asks affronted. Her eyes beginning to water again, but she's not going let him see her cry, ”Newt… we are done. In every way,” Tina sucks the tears into the back of her throat, forcing herself to remain steady. 

Newt almost jumps forward, His hands are trembling, like he wants to grab her, shake her, or turn back time itself. Tina steps backwards, in comparison a stone statue. Although she does wish she could turn back time- so she could never agree to be his ' _girlfriend_ ' in the first place. 

“Tina, please, let’s go somewhere not as crowded,” Newt’s tripping over his words. Tina’s never seen him look so hectic before- his cool, worriless persona melting away to a scared jittery one, “We can talk it out- I’ll explain everything,”

Tina sniffs. Maybe she should. But she feels like she’s already given him a second chance when she heard him talking to Leta in the enclave back at the castle. And now he’s gone and stuffed up again- but even worse this time.

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” Tina says thickly, cursing herself for how her voice is breaking, “Consider our contract and this ‘thing’ over- I’ll see you next term Scamander,” 

Tina stalks away. Newt doesn’t chase after her. Her shoulders slump and her bag feels ten times as heavy.

“Why did you take so long?” Her Aunt asks her sharply as she approaches, “Do you know how much petrol I wasted on this trip to come get you?”

Tina mumbles her apologies, her eyes burning. 

“Tina,” Queenie rushes to hugs her tightly, stroking her hair. 

“Come on,” Mary Lou drags them towards the magical barrier, “You girls saw each other a day ago; it’s not that damn dramatic,” 

Tina, for the first time, gratefully follows her through and out into the No-maj world. She doesn’t want to stay on the platform, with Newt, any longer than she has to. Queenie practically holds her up on the way to the car as she finally lets her tears freely fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Today is the third day (For me) of #FBWeek2020! So in this free day, I've decided to post a chapter!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Tina spends two days almost completely in bed. Her emotions are too wrung out to even be angry. She tries to read. Tries to do her school work. She tries to eat when Queenie brings her food.

Aunty Lou calls her a lazy cry baby, but Tina’s been called far worse. Especially by her. 

One word keeps her from properly concentrating. Properly caring- about anything.

_ Why? _

Why would Newt hurt her like this? Kiss her and sleep in Leta’s room? Promise they’d be together for real, all while knowing Leta was going over to his family home? 

Tina knows Newt must have given Leta her headband a long time ago. At the Hufflepuff party probably. Too long ago for her to even care.

But Tina does.

Clearly Leta will always come first and Tina will always come second; no matter how much Newt says he cares for her. 

“Fuck it,” Jonesy yarns from where he’s curled up by her side (Against her thigh that’s facing the wall, so Aunty Lou can’t see.

Tina smiles wryly down at her furry friend, rubbing her tired eyes. She hasn’t been sleeping well; she’s been up since four and it’s just hitting seven AM now. 

“I wish I could,” Tina sighs, trying to stay silent for her sister, who’s slumbering in the bed next to her, “But no matter how much I tell myself, I can’t stop feeling what I feel for him,”

An uncomfortable truth and the biggest reason why Tina hasn’t gotten out of her pajamas. 

The sisters bedroom door opens with a loud, offensive creak. Tina places her hand protectively over Jonesy, as her Aunt’s severe face glares around the corner. 

“The posts come,” Mary Lou states brashly. Tina hisses rudely through her teeth. Is it not clear that Queenie is sleeping?

“So?” Tina asks in a quiet whispers, naively hoping her arrogant Aunt will mimic her tone.

“ _ So _ , I want you to go get it!” Aunty Lou barks even louder than before, “You’ve been useless since you’ve gotten home from school Porpentina!” 

Queenie clearly shifts in her slumber. Tina quickly slides out of bed, making sure Jonesy is safely under the covers before she does so. Her sister has been so sweet to her. Tina will repay her by giving her a sleep in.

“Ungrateful girl,” Her Aunt slaps her lightly on the back of the head as she steps out of the room. Tina rubs her head absently, watching her Aunt stalk back to her room. She’s sad to say she’s rather used to her abuse. 

Tina plods to their apartment door. They used to live in a small house, using the money from selling the Goldstein’s family home back in the States. But somehow the gold has wasted away and now the little family's main residence is a tiny flat that Queenie likes to call ‘the box’. The walls are faded, the ceiling peeling, and it smells generally of grime. It makes Tina glad Hogwarts is a boarding school. 

Tina opens the front door to grab the post, thankfully breathing in the fresh morning air (though it is tinged slightly with cigarette smoke). 

A newspaper under a pile of letters. She shifts through them sleepily, closing the door on their council flat as she does so. 

Bills, bills, bills. Many labeled with a red ‘last notice’ sticker. Tina grits her teeth. She can’t wait till she can get out and into the workforce and start supporting she sister properly. 

She throws them on the kitchen table. One letter stands out from the rest. It’s heavy, the envelope made of thick, expensive looking paper. Tina turns it over, not recognising the writing on the front. It’s addressed to her Aunt. But the fancy purple stamp on the back makes it seem like it’s addressed to the Queen. 

Tina tucks it under her arm- rather wanting to take a peak before she hands it over to her suspicious Aunt. 

It’s then when her eye lads on the headline of the newspaper in her grip. 

**Scamander’s Second Son’s Secret Affair.**

Tina’s eyes bulge out of her head, and she frantically reads the by-line.

_ Newton Scamander, second son of Lord and Lady Scamander has found himself getting wet with a mysterious lady friend. Mr Scamander is, our sources tell us, besotted with his new paramore. Will this young lady be the newest Mrs Scamander? Or is she only after the large sum of money the Scamander’s managed to inherit twenty-five years ago? _

Tina sways on the spot. Her mouth has gone incredibly dry. 

Below the excited story is a magical photograph. Taken from far away, but clear enough to see, is her and Newt snogging in the hot tub.

“Mercy Lewis!” Tina cries out, loud enough to wake everyone in the vicinity. 

“God sakes, it’s just the mail!” Her Aunt screeches back. 

The paper and the fancy letter have dropped out of Tina’s grip. Her whole body is shaking. A stranger wouldn’t be able to tell it was her. But her sister will. Their classmates at Hogwarts will guess. 

Oh Merlin- is this going to affect her prospects in the auror program?!

“Teenie?” Queenie rounds the corner, in the middle of yawning. She catches her stricken face, and her eyes quickly widen.

“I don’t.. I don’t know how?” Anxious tears are beginning to fall from Tina’s eyes- her throat constricting,” It was late at night- I only told Credence!” 

“Someone must have known…” Queenie scans the paper, her jaw tightening. 

Tina wracks her stressed-out brain. Surely she would have noticed someone carrying a bolking great camera, and the sound of a loud flash. But at that point she was much more pleasantly distracted…

“This is a nightmare!” Tina collapses into their stiff, cheap couch and buries her head in her hands. 

“What the hell are you girls playing at?!” Mary Lou stalks into the room. A storm cloud in a fluffy pink dressing gown (Stolen from Queenie). She shuffles through the bills on the table, snorting derisively. 

“Tina…” Queenie has sat beside her, and is stroking her back comfortingly, “Has been given some bad news,”

“So did I when your parents died,” Mary Lou grumbles darkly, bending down to pick up the fancy letter that Tina had dropped, “I never went to pieces,”

Tina makes a sharp, short hiss, like an angry snake. She doesn’t appreciate her anguished emotions being turned into guilty ones.

“Bitch,” Tina whispers under her breath as their Aunt rips open the letter.

“Shh,” Queenie slushes her. But her bright blue eyes are unusually hard and she’s watching her Aunt read with uncharacteristic venom. 

Tina stares. Her Aunt’s face is a tomato red colour, and her free hand clutches at her chest. Strangely there’s also a smile on her face. A cruel one, but a smile none the less. Tina’s eyebrows cross as she straightens her shoulders like a soldier about to go into battle.

“You,” Their Aunt points straight at Tina, “Go get dressed, we’re going out today,” 

Tina doesn’t move. Neither does Queenie. The girls stare at each other- even Queenie looks confused.

Their Aunt claps her hands together, hard, three times and the girls jump.

“Come on now, get going,” Mary Lou’s dark eyes are bright and hungry, “You’ve done something very good and we can’t afford to be late,” 

Their Aunt bustles off, laughing gaily to herself. Tina feels a twinge of foreboding in her guts.

“What did you hear?” She whispers to her sister. Queenie shakes her head, her fingers twisting in her lap.

“It was all going so fast,” Queenie blinks vaguely, clearly still searching, “All that is clear is you and _money_ ,” 

Tina swallows noisily. God knows what is going to happen. Surely it can’t be worse than her kissing her ex pasted all over the morning newspaper. 

\-----------------------------------------

Their flat is only a few blocks away from Diagon Alley. Aunty Lou makes them walk. Tina’s wearing faded jeans, an old cream jumper and a plain black coat. Her Aunt is in an actual dress, not normal occurrence, and her coat has fake fur around the rim. 

Tina drags her feet behind her, wondering who on earth it could be that apparently wants to see them, that makes her Aunt keep touching her hair. 

The Leaky Cauldron is crowded, Diagon Alley even more so. It’s only two days from Christmas, a week until everyone goes back to school, and the magical street is crowded with families gathering presents and supplies. 

“Hurry up Tina,” Her Aunt plows through shoppers like a snow plow. Tina apologises quietly to the people Mary Lou has quite literally knocked out of the way. 

“Where are we going?” Tina can’t help but complain when their Aunt makes a sharp turn down into Knock-Turn Alley. 

“Your school  _ antics _ have caught the attention of an important man, my dear,” Mary Lou explains with zeal, as they walk past a wall made of rotting skulls, “I knew taking you two brats in would pay off one day!”

Tina only has one idea of what those antics could be and suddenly feels sick to the stomach. Is this going to be an absurd interview for some equally vapid magazine who is going to pay for information about ‘Mr Scamander’s Mistress?’. 

“Go in first Tina,” Mary Lou tuts as they finally reach their destination. 

Tina apprehensively wanders inside the restaurant, aptly named the ‘Emerald Inn’ for every inch of it is covered in green fabric. Most magical restaurant’s these days aim to reflect the mundane. Easier to hide in plain sight, explain if questioned and introduce to muggle family members. 

The Emerald Inn has made no such effort to transform. Candles hover over tables by invisible strings. Wine pours itself of its own accord and house-elves wait tables. 

Tina swears she sees Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott sitting with a brown haired women, she can’t quite identify, having breakfast. 

Her Aunt is checking them in, too far away to be heard. Tina’s heart thrums with anxiety.  _ Which of the many tables are they going to be joining? _

“I’ll take you to your table ma’am,” A squeaky house-elf says to her Aunt, who nods at it snootily. 

“Come along Tina,” Her Aunt pushes her roughly, and she finds herself following the small creature on stiff legs. 

There’s a greying man sitting at a small table. A half-eaten full English sits in front of him. As do two chairs. 

Tina’s stomach flops as she recognizes the resemblance of the man smiling crookedly up at her. 

“Ms Lou and Miss Goldstein, Mr Scamander,” The house-elf bows with exaggerated flourish. 

“Thank you Mitzy,” Lord Scamander says with a dismissive incline of the head, “Sit down please, both of you,” 

Her Aunt accepts her seat like a Queen. Tina falls into her own with a stumble. 

“Thank you for joining me,” Lord Scamander sips his tea. 

Tina is still in shock at the resemblance. The face is slightly thicker perhaps, and he has the belly of a man gone to seed. But from his freckles, to the colour of his eyes; this is Newt’s father down to his ginger eyelashes. 

“Thank you Mr Scamander,” Her Aunt gushes with a silly grin, “Your letter was very welcome, although unexpected,”

“Was it?” Mr Scamander turns his forest green eyes on Tina. They narrow suspiciously at her.

Newt’s eyes make her feel warm; like she’s the most interesting person in the room. His father has the ability to make her feel small and impertinent. 

Tina hates feeling small, and she doesn’t think she’s been impertinent.  _ Yet. _

“Why have you asked to see us today sir?” Tina asks as politely as she feels necessary. 

“Very forward,” Mr Scamander comments, sticking his fork harshly in his tomato, “My son would have liked that- he needs someone… direct,” He eats, still staring directly at Tina. 

Tina refuses to give him the satisfaction of asking a follow up question. She still doesn’t know exactly why they’re here. But it doesn’t feel safe and she wants to keep whatever edge she can possibly scrape. 

“Our Porpentina always has been,” Mary Lou talks into their standoff, clearly unsure if she should paint a complementary or accusatory picture with her current audience. 

“I believe you have recently broken things up with my Newton,” Mr Scamander raises his eyebrows at her. 

It’s the first time Tina wishes dreadfully that she hadn’t. Just to catch this  _ Lord _ off guard. 

“Yes,” Tina says primly instead, “He broke my heart- He was seeing someone else while he was with me,” She lets the full weight of her words lay fully on the man in front of her. Mr Scamander’s shoulder’s flinch, just a little. 

‘ _ I know you, you bastard, _ ’ Tina thinks harshly, remembering the sadness in the kind looking Lady Scamander’s eyes.

“I see,” Mr Scamander says, with a hard emphasis. 

There’s a long pause as he has another sip of tea. It doesn’t escape Tina’s notice that they are not being offered any refreshments.

“I woke up to my morning newspaper today wondering Miss Goldstein,” Mr Scamander doesn’ hide his scathing tone either, “What would keep you from continuing to randevu with my youngest son?” 

Tina bites down on her bottom lip, a horrendous understanding filling her.

“My word is not enough?” She asks lightly, ignoring her Aunt’s harsh offended breath from beside her.

Mr Scamander’s chuckle is loud, but unamused. 

“The word of a half-blood Jewish American?” He snorts, scraping a pile of eggs onto his fork and stuffing it into his large mouth.

The force of his insult hits Tina like a slap. She bites down on her tongue, baring resisting the urge to hex him. Even Mary Lou looks offended. 

“We must consider that my son is from a wealthy, pure-blood family. There are things... expected of him,” Mr Scamander waves a pompous hand in the air, “I was content with the gossip when it was that lovely rich French aristocrat, Miss Lestrange, but with you?”

He cocks a disbelieving eye-brow.

“Miss Goldstein, that just won’t do,” Mr Scamander settles his hands, entwined on the table, “There are already rumours of you planning to steal  _ our _ fortune,”

Tina cracks her fingers under the table. She can feel her pulse beating angrily in her ears. 

“So,” Tina says stiffly, her jaw aching with the effort to keep her rage at bay, “Your plan is to give us a portion of that money to make me stay away?” Mr Scamander gives her an almost proud smile.

“Exactly,” He says smugly, patting the brief-case that’s sat beside him in a self-satisfied manner. Tina can practically see her Aunt’s irises turn into two large dollar signs. 

Tina presses her heels so fiercely into the floorboards, she’s sure her boots leave indentations. 

“And if I’m unable to swear that your black-mail will keep me from seeing Newt?” She asks, her head held high.

Tina’s Aunt’s foot taps her own sharply under the table. Mr Scamander’s face sharpens into something, if possible, even crueler than before. 

He leans back in his chair, pulling a white pipe out of his breast pocket, lighting it with the tips of his fingers. 

“My oldest son, Theseus, tells me you wish to become an auror,” Mr Scamander puffs, the smoke a bright cherry red, “It cheers me to admit I have quite a large piece of influence in the particular ministry department,”

The small lolly of victory Tina was sucking grows sour in her mouth. Mr Scamander blows a stream of smoke over the table and it burns her eyelids. 

“I should hate to think your application could be hindered in any way Miss Goldstein,” Mr Scamander speaks and Tina hears him as clear as day.

She thinks of Newt’s smile, the rush of warmth as he kissed her. How to be in his presence made her feel as though she were the only witch in the world.

Is her dream job- her future- bigger than her love of him?

Tina offers a shaky hand across the table. Mr Scamander takes it in two of his. The handsome smile is back on his face again; so similar to Newt’s it physically hurts her. 

“That’s settled then,” Mr Scamander claps his hands together, and a house-elf pops up beside him, “An extra pot of tea please,”

“I’ll have a large whiskey if we’re celebrating,” Mary Lou finally pipes up, grinning shamelessly as the brief-case gets passed over and into her greedy hands. 

The last thing Tina feels like is tea. Although for the first time in her life alcohol does seem appealing. 

“May I be excused?” She asks thinly, standing on shaky legs. Bile rises to her throat. Not only has Tina’s private business been published for the entire wizarding world to see, but now she’s been blackmailed by Newt’s father. 

It’s true- she never expected to get with Newt again. But to be denied it? That’s a whole different thing. Tina feels as though her entire will has been taken away from her. 

“As you wish,” Her Aunt says dismissively, as far as she's concerned her niece as done her duty. Tina walks as dignified as she can out of the restaurant before sprinting down a back alley. 

Her breaths some in hard and fast bursts, and Tina collapses against a slimy wall to have a breakdown in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is rescued by some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> In honor of FB week I've decided to update twice a week this week! 
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoys!

Great, fat tears roll down Tina’s cheeks. Vaguely she can tell she’s hyperventilating. 

She tries to focus on tangible things, trying to calm herself. The cold slime under foot that’s dampening the seat of her pants. An unusually large rat that scampers up the alley. How the clouds over head slowly cut off the winter sun that was shining above her. 

Tina doesn’t know how long she sat. But eventually her breathing slows, her pulse calms. She feels much more in control, but if anything the humiliation and rage of what just happened to her hits even harder. 

Who would’ve ever have guessed the generally sweet and loving Newt was ever born from a blackmailing, cheating, anti-semitic arsehole. 

“Fucking prick,” Tina spits, and begins to cry again. Mercy Lewis, she’s got to stop. But she can’t. 

Tina curls up into a ball, hoping she can just stay here for eternity. 

“Tina!” She looks up to find a familiar person racing towards her. She wipes her eyes on the sleeves, but she can’t seem to control her breathing.

Percy runs down the lane and bends down beside her. 

“Percy,” Tina pants, her breath still catching in gigantic gulps, “What- what are you doing here?”

The Ravenclaw strokes her hair calmly, slushing her softly. 

“We’ve been looking all over for you,” Worry is clearly threaded in his voice. Percy helps her up carefully. Tina’s legs are wobbling like a newborn foals. 

“We’ve?” Tina asks thickly, not imaging either her Aunt or Newt’s father caring enough about her to stick around. 

“Queenie, me, and er, Credence,” Percy explains as he leads her out of Knock-turn Alley, his cheeks pink. 

Tina’s too emotionally wrung out to question why all her friends have come to save her (though she strongly suggests her sister has something to do with it). She leans sleeping against Percy and eventually she’s basking once again in Diagon Alley, with its friendly looking patrons and wide, clean streets.

“Teenie?!” Queenie rushes towards her, her face tearstained. Tina catches her with a soft  _ oft  _ and hugs her tightly. 

“I thought you’d ran away,” She cries and Tina hmms in a sorrowful manner. She can't say she didn't consider it. 

“Nah,” Tina wipes her eyes, “I would take more than a powerful old man threatening blackmail to scare me,” She laughs wetly. No on joins in. 

Credence is hovering near Percy, looking incredibly grave. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Her Slytherin friend asks, gently brushing his hand against her arm. 

Tina slowly explains, hiccuping all the while. 

“So basically I can’t be with Newt, now even if I want to,” Tina sniffs, shrugging hopelessly at the shock and offence caught in Percy and Credence’s faces. 

“That’s…” Percy gasps, shaking his head like a wet dog, “Merlin I don’t even know what that is,” Credence rubs the Ravenclaws back in the calming manner. 

“Aunty Lou came home with a brief-case full of coins and without you,” Queenie’s gripping her hand so tightly, Tina’s sure she’s going to leave marks, “I raced down here, but I couldn’t find you...luckily I ran into these two,”

The boys bob their heads bashfully, each one unable to meet the others eye. Queenie smiles at them knowingly, and Tina can’t help but feel like she’s missing something…

“That’s terrible Tina, I’m sorry,” Credence gives her a quick hug, “Is there anything we can do?”

_ Switch lives with me? _

_ Magically turn back time? _

_ Destroy all magical newspaper outlets?  _

Tina has many suggestions. None of them are particularly feasible or legal. And truthfully, she’s too tired to do any of them. 

“I just want to go home,” Tina finally admits, with a sad smile. 

“We’ll walk you,” Percy offers immediately, and the Goldstein sisters gratefully accept.

No young girls should walk around the tough side of London alone. Even magical girls. 

Eventually the little group make it to their street. Tina tries to not feel too ashamed about how dark and drab it looks. Queenie squeezes her reassuringly, and she tries her best to steady herself. 

And it works. Until Tina sees the person waiting for them on their top step. 

She stops still in her tracks. 

“Tina,” Newt jumps up, brushing down the back of his pants. 

“Newt,” Tina whispers. She wonders vaguely how close they have to be before his father comes down on her like a shot. 

“We have to talk,” Newt says as he approaches, looking uncharacteristically serious. 

“Is this allowed?” Percy asks lowly, glaring at her ex. 

“Probably not,” Tina says in undertone, fervently hoping her Aunt has gone out somewhere. 

“I’ll check,” Queenie offers, “And keep an eye out for anyone from the house,” She patters past Newt, her head held high, and up to the front door.

“We’ll stay too,” Credence smiles supportively. Percy wraps one arm around the Slytherin’s shoulders. 

Tina mouths a silent thank you at her friends, before wandering hesitantly up to meet Newt, ensuring to keep her distance. 

Newt is practically vibrating, like a no-maj phone over a desk-top. There are dark circles under his eyes. They’re still so kind, but similarity to his father’s evil green gaze makes Tina flinch. 

“First of all- Leta is Theseus’s guest at home, not mine,” Newt immediately jumps into conversation, his voice firm and fast, “And they organised it with mother; I swear I had no idea,” 

Tina crosses her arms. Knowing how devious Leta can clearly be, that could actually be true… Not that it matters now.

“Alright,” Tina says blankly. Newt half smiles at her, but takes a deep breath like he’s still got a marathon to say.

_ Does he know what his father has done? _ Tina wonders with a jolt. It rather feels like he’s here to give his case so they should get back together again. But then again, Newt isn’t one to abide by the rules. 

“And I did go to Leta’s room, but it was nothing, Tina I swear,” Newt steps closer. Tina takes a hefty step backwards. 

“Look, Newt,” Tina rubs the bridge of her nose tiredly, “Whatever it was, I would have rather been told, than have the story told to me by Leta,”

Newt twists his hands together, so roughly she can hear his bones crack.

“Of course you would have,” Newt agrees, nodding his head like a broken puppet, “And I swear Tina, I’ll do better next time,”

Tina has to smile or she might cry.

“Next time?” She gives a sarcastic little laugh, “Next time- there isn’t going to be a next time,”

Newt’s mouth falls open and he makes a hurt little sound, like she’s punched him in the guts.

“What- no!” He steps into her personal space, and Tina, weak, lets him in, “I know… I know I’ve been rubbish, and there were times I couldn’t see beyond Leta, and what I thought I wanted and my goddamn two left feet,”

Tina blinks rapidly, her throat clogging up. Merlin there’s been far too many emotions today.

“But Tina,” Newt takes her limp hand between his warm one, “I’m… I’m better when I’m with you- if that makes any sense at all,” He smiles his stupid crooked smile.

His hand is covered in rough scars, unlike his father’s who’s felt like he’s never done a day of hard work in his life.

“No Newt,” Tina rips away her hand and twists it around her back, “I seriously can’t be with you anymore, I’m sorry,”

Newt’s face tightens. 

“I’m... okay, I don’t… I’m sorry,” He blathers, his bottom lip trembling. 

“Partly because of the Leta  _ thing _ , and you stepping on my heart,” Tina feels like she has to explain, “But mostly because your father is blackmailing me,” 

She might as well have stupidfied him. Newt looks like a ghost has walked through him. Tina shuffles uncomfortably. It’s begun to lightly snow, and bits of cold fluff are landing in her hair.

“He’s what?” Newt finally asks thickly, his eyes narrowing like an angry nundu. 

Tina throws up her hands, her rage from earlier in the morning suddenly roaring back. 

“Your father decided that a person of my background doesn’t deserve you and that I’m after your money,” Tina explains curtly, venom flooding her voice, “So my Aunt and I were given a rather large amount of gold his morning so I will never see you again,” 

She says this all with a sense of finality, which rocks her to the core. 

“I can’t believe this… him,” Newt practically staggers backwards, one hand slapped on his clammy looking forehead, “Are you okay?” 

“I’ve been better,” Tina says candidly, wincing, “And I really think you should leave Newt,” 

She looks around nervously, as if her Aunt and his father are about to jump out of a nearby bush and catch them.

“What? No!” Newt exclaims, and if possible steps even closer, “Tina, my father is a fucking prick, and he had no grounds to do that to you- we can fight this!” He says this with the certainty of someone who usually gets what she wants. 

Tears sting at Tina’s eyelashes. Goddamn, does he not see where she lives? Does Newt seriously think she has the means to fight this? Like hell her Aunt would ever stand up and support her. 

“No Newt, he’s already threatened my ability of getting a job at the ministry,” Tina shakes her head, uncomfortable, “And I really think you should go now,”

“Tina,” Newt tries again desperately. 

“She asked you to leave Scamander,” Percy has decided to step forward, his tone ice cold. 

Newt startles as if he’s just noticed him. He immediately widens his stance as his fellow seventh year approaches. Tina rolls her eyes as the two wizards size themselves up. This is the last thing she needs. 

“This has nothing to do with you Graves,” Newt bites back. Tina’s mouth grows dry as she realises just how much he resembles his father at this moment. 

Unconsciously she steps back into Percy who tucks his arm around her. Credence makes a sharp little sound in the back of his throat.

“It does have something to do with me,” Percy argues fiercely, “She’s my friend- and all you seem to do is hurt her!”

Newt’s nostrils flare. Tina’s bottom lip wobbles. She really wishes she could apparate away right now.

“I… I see what this is,” Newt points between them, his hand trembling, “Merlin, Tina, you can’t tell me you’re still in love with him!”

Percy takes a sharp breath and his arm grows lax around her. 

“No, of course not,” Tina snarls wetly. And truthfully. 

But Newt is on a roll. 

“Fine then,” Newt’s voice breaks as he turns his ire on Percy, “But I can see you’ve certainly got feelings for her,” 

“No,” Percy’s voice has hardened and his lips are two thin lines. 

“Prove it,” Newt steps closer, getting right up into his face.

Tina watches them like someone watching a tennis match- trying to pretend this isn’t happening but still wanting to know the score. Credence is hovering by Percy’s back, his cheeks bright red. 

“I don’t have to prove my feelings to you Scamander,” Percy says dismissively, although Tina can’t help but see a note of fear in his dark eyes. 

“Really?” It’s Credence; his voice strained, his eyes wet, “Not even now?” 

Percy’s fists clench. Tina can see how his chest visibly rises and falls. 

“Credence,” Percy warns him harshly, turning to face him. 

“This is about more than just you now Percy,” Credence approaches him, somehow seeming more solid than the wavering Ravenclaw, “I don’t want to hide anymore,” 

“I...I…” Percy stutters awkwardly, looking desperately between their small group, as if he expects someone to save him. 

Tina shares a short, confused look with Newt, who is suddenly looking incredibly ashamed. Credence shakes his head, tears beginning to brim at his lashes. 

“Percy and I have been dating for almost two months now,” Credence announces loud enough for the whole street to hear, “We were going to go public- but I guess not,” He says almost bitterly to himself. 

Percy looks like he’s barely keeping it together- he’s hugging his arms tightly around her body. Tina stares at her friend wondering how much of the cool composer he usually presents with is a mask. 

“Percy,” She whispers softly, sympathetically. 

“I can’t,” Percy finally gasps, looking morosely over at his boyfriend. 

“How can I be with someone who can’t even admit they’re with me?” Credence throws up his hands in a hopeless manner. 

Tina feels increasingly awkward and incredibly depressed as her fellow head boy falls to pieces in front of her.

“Please,” Percy pleads tearfully with the Slytherin, who sadly shakes his head. 

“I’m so sorry Percy,” Credence murmurs apologetically, taking a few quick steps backwards, “I need more time to think… about everything,” He walks away, his head down against the quick falling snow. 

The three teenagers stand, shocked in the cold winters day. 

Percy has begun to sob. 

Tina runs up to comfort him. She’s never seen him cry at all- let alone like this. His whole face is wet and his shoulders are shaking. 

“Graves- Percy I’m sorry,” Newt blusters, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Just go Newt!” Tina half yells, her voice straining. 

“Tina,” Newt asks, on the edge of pathetic. 

“Leave!” Tina orders, as she starts to lead the slowly broaching hysterical Percy inside her tiny apartment. 

The next time she looks around Newt’s also disappeared. 

Queenie is nowhere to be found when they stumble inside. Neither is Mary Lou, which Tina is grateful for. Percy is making incomprehensible noises. 

Not really knowing what to say, Tina silently manuves him into a kitchen chair. He buries his head into his hands, sounds of misery pouring out of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy manages to choke out. Tina shakes her head, pointing her wand a the kettle. It slowly begins to whine. 

“You don’t have to apologise,” Tina says honestly, busying herself by pulling out some mugs and tea-bags. She dumps a shit load of sugar into his cup- something Queenie always does when she’s upset. 

“It’s just  _ everything _ , and NEWTs and my parents,” Percy gasps out between deep, wet breaths, “ _ Merlin.  _ I haven’t even told my parents,” He begins to sob harder. 

Tina chews her bottom lip, truly lost for words. She presses the cup of boiling tea into his hands and after a second thought summons a box of tissues. Percy blows his nose loudly, and drinks his tea so fast he must have burnt his tongue.

“I’m sorry Credence told us; since-if you’re not ready yet,” Tina finally says nervously. She wants to make him feel better- but it seems practically impossibly right now. 

“I’d told him I was ready when we first got together,” Percy has partially calmed down, and is in the middle of shredding a tissue, “But I couldn’t- I can’t,” He looks down at the table, shame flooding his features.

“Sometimes I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” Percy admits quietly, his voice wavering. 

Tina takes his hand across the table and Percy squeezes it. 

“I tried to come out to you once,” Percy says with a weak, waterlogged smile, “But you cut me off with some angry rant- didn’t really help my confidence,” 

Tina groans, closing her eyes in self disgust. She remembers. But she thought he was turning her down because of what she wrote in that stupid letter…

“Those letters!” Tina cries, slamming her hand, hard, down onto the table, “If they’d never gotten out, none of this would have happened,” 

“There was _more_ than mine?” Percy asks with a wet hiccup. 

“It’s a long story,” Tina rolls her eyes, taking a gulp of her tea, “I just wish I knew who sent them!” 

It’s a long unanswered question. With all the drama Tina hasn’t been as fixated on it, but it’s always been at the back of her mind. Who in the  _ hell _ would have done such a thing?

“I may have the answer to that,” It’s Queenie, standing stone faced in the doorway to the kitchen, looking shamefaced between them, “It was me,” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapters up!  
> Hopefully this will tie up a little bit of drama.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Tina stares at her sister, wordless with shock. She half expects her Aunt to jump out from a corridor and shout ‘sike!’. 

But no one corrects her sister. And Queenie doesn’t correct herself. 

“What?” Tina asks, her raw hurt shining through in her raspy voice.

In all honesty, there was a time when Tina considered that Queenie was the only one who could have done it. She was the only one who knew about the letters, the only one who knew the hiding spot. 

But she dismissed it out of hand. Because of course she did. Tina never thought her sister would do such a thing to her. 

“I’m so sorry,” Queenie hangs her head, in clear and obvious regret. 

“Are you kidding me?” Tina’s voice cracks, still not wanting to believe it. 

Today Lord Scamander pulled the rug out from under her, Newt broke her windows and now here’s Queenie- tearing down her walls. 

Tina wonders if there’s anyone in this sad and sorry world she can actually trust. 

“I’d better go,” Percy coughs awkwardly, standing up with a loud squeak of his chair. 

“Percy, you don’t have to,” Tina says on reflex. And honestly she would like some witnesses right now, just in case she murders her deceptively evil little sister. 

“No, I will,” Percy insists, looking nervously between them both, “This seems private,” Tina absently half smiles at him, still in the middle of glaring at her sister. 

“I’ll see you at Kings Cross alright?” Percy gives her a quick, one armed hug, before swiftly departing. 

Tina waits for the front door to swing shut before she starts yelling. 

“How the hell could you do such a thing to me!” She shouts loudly at her already teary sister, “To all of us!”

Because it’s not just a stupid prank anymore, only embarrassing her. Newt, Percy, even Credence have all felt the whiplash of her actions. 

Queenie wrings her hands, her bright curls looking limp. 

“I didn’t know it was going to go this far,” Queenie whines, looking truly sorry for herself, “You were just so lonely,”

“Lonely?” Tina cries, jumping up, unable to keep her tense limbs still, “You can’t tell me you did this out of the goodness of your heart! Why didn’t you just talk to me!” She does laps around the table, her arms violently swinging out as she talks. 

Queenie makes a disbelieving sound in the back of her throat, that only feeds the fire of Tina’s rage. 

“Like you would have listened,” Queenie scoffs, her own sweet voice rising to ire, “How on earth was I supposed to tell you that I was upset your only real friend is me, and the wizard that you were in love with fancied men?” 

Tina shakes her head, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. 

“I can’t listen to this,” “I won’t- how did you ever think this was okay?” 

“Tina!” Queenie pleads with her helplessly.

“Leave me alone!” Tina shouts, her already sore vocal cords almost ripping as she does so, “I don’t want to talk to you!” She leaves her sister, crying in the kitchen and escapes from the room. 

Tina escapes up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She throws the door open to their bedroom and collapses onto the bed. Tina doesn’t even care that Jonesy seems to have decapitated half a dozen mice on her sheets. 

She’s going to put up camp on her bed and she’s not going to get up for anybody.

“Tina don’t be stupid!” Queenie calls, following after her, “We share a room!” 

Tina closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to see her sister’s bed, only an arms length away. Why on earth do they have to live in a shoe box? Maybe Mr Scamander’s bribe will mean they finally get a house again. 

“Teenie,” Queenie sits carefully by her feet. Tina childishly feigns sleep. It’s not going to work, but she’s going to try. 

She’s had enough drama today to last her an entire lifetime. Her sister’s news is the last straw. Tina is going to sleep for the rest of the holidays, get through the rest of the school year without talking to anyone and then make it into the auror program. 

That’s when her real life is finally going to start. 

“Will it?” Queenie asks softly from the end of her bed. 

“Yes,” Tina says coldly. 

It’s all she ever wanted. The leather auror jacket, her own desk surrounded by like minded friends. Working as part of a team to help people. 

“I’m part of a team- The Hufflepuff Quidditch team, they’re all my friends, ” Queenie says, as if she’s making a point. Whatever it is, Tina doesn’t get it. 

“And I’m head girl- what of it?” Tina turns over, her front facing the wall. 

“In the team of prefects that you lead,” Queenie says slowly, carefully, “How many would you call your friends?” 

Tina hurrumpts, but thinks on it. Not many. None of the younger years. She’s friendly with the other seventh years… just friendly though. 

“Percy,” Tina says forcefully. She hopes her fellow head boy will still call her a friend. 

“Now,” Queenie says pointedly, “Before all of this he was just your crush who happened to be nice to you,”

Tina rolls her eyes roughly.

“Do you want to get to what you really want to say Queenie?” She asks, still not turning round. 

Her sister takes a very noisy breath.

“Your life isn’t going to magically get better when you leave school Tina,” Queenie murmurs in her kind and knowledgeable way, ”I’m actually… I’m afraid for you,” 

Tina’s eyes crack open a smidge. Her little sister isn’t supposed to feel afraid for her. It’s her job to be scared for her.

“It’s not though Tina!” Queenie’s voice is strained and sad, “You’re not Mamma; You’re my big sister,” 

Hot tears squeeze out of Tina’s eyes. She lies motionless, trying to burn this conversation from her brain. The last thing she needs is another wave of feelings. 

“I feel,” Queenie’s voice trembles, and Tina can almost see her perfect bottom lip wobbling, “Ever since Mama and Papa died you’ve tried to be everything- my Mum, my Dad, the perfect student,”

Tina bites her tongue, forcing herself to not make some heartbroken noise. 

Deep memories spring up from nowhere. Hushed conversations in corners. A rushed funeral. Discussions on how expensive two children were, and orphanage costs. 

_ I had to, don’t you see? I was the eldest. Our Aunt isn’t our loving family. You were so young, so innocent. I had to be the one to provide, the one to care, the one to make sure we weren’t going to lose each other.  _

“That’s admirable Tina, but… we’re not girls anymore. And you’re lonely. I know you are,” Queenie gently stroking her side in a motherly manner. Tina’s shocked to notice how her body clenches at her touch; as if she is subconsciously rejecting comfort, “And I know it was stupid, but I thought sending the letters out would at least get you a friend, if not a boyfriend,” 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Tina asks thickly, curling up under her blankets. 

There’s a shuffle, and then her mattress shifts under the weight of Queenie lying down next to her. 

“I wasn’t going to break Percy’s trust and tell you why you two could never work,” Queenie explains with a soft hum, “And I knew you weren't going to let your dream of Percy go,”

“So…” Tina cracks her eyes open a smidge to see her sister make a half-hearted gesture, “I thought you two would work it out if I sent him his letter,” Tina snorts through her nose. 

_ That didn’t work out did it? _ She thinks harshly, and Queenie makes a sorrowful sound. 

Tina rolls on her back, dragging her hands over her face. She can kind of see why her sister did what she did. Kind of. She can think of less traumatic ways of forcing her and Percy to be friends, but Queenie has always had a flair for the dramatic. 

Considering all of this, Tina still has one pressing question 

“Why did you send them all out then?” She asks her sister, who makes a strained expression.

“Because I knew Achilles’ fancied you,” Queenie admits with a melancholic smile, “And that Credence liked you and Newt found you  _ interesting _ … I guess I didn’t have to send Fleamont's,” She twists her fingers together apologetically. 

“I’ll say,” Tina mumbles, still meditating on everything Queenie just said. 

Two out of the three things have surprised her. It’s nice to hear that Credence did like her, and he’s not her friend out of some sort of pity. But Tina had  _ no idea _ that Achilles’ actually romantically liked her. 

And most importantly- Newt found her  _ interesting _ before they started ‘dating’? What the hell does that mean? 

Her sister ignores her frantic talks about boys, to continue with their heart-to-heart. 

“Next year you’re going to be out in the world, with no-one,” Queenie’s shoulders tremble, and Tina’s heart hiccups, “You’re my best friend Tina, but I’m still going to have Jacob and my other friends,” 

“You’re going to be alone,” Queenie says quietly, one of her pink painted nails draws a pattern on the mattress, “I don’t want you to be alone,”

Tina attempts to swallow the sudden rock sitting in her throat. She’s never had friends, and she’s honestly not expecting to make many next year. She’d accepted that fact. But her sister hadn’t. And she’d tried to do something about it.

“I am sorry Tina,” Queenie takes her hand, her eyes shining with honesty and regret, “I had no idea it was going to turn out like this,”

Despite the ache of betrayal in her gut, Tina can’t help but believe her sister’s good intentions. 

“Are you really that worried about me?” She asks guiltily. Tina had never meant for her sister to feel responsible for her preference of being a lone dragon.

“Of course!” Queenie nudges her side, “You’re my silly big sister- who choses to pretend to be in a relationship instead of just talking to people,” She rolls her eyes, but in a gentle way.

“It was pretty dumb, wasn’t it?” Tina can’t help but laugh. 

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Tina apologises softly; she’s really got to get her temper under control, “If you really did it with good intentions,”

“I swear,” Queenie says, her pink lips firm. Tina stares. She suddenly looks grown; like a woman. No longer her  _ baby _ sister. Just her sister. Who’s admitted to her mistakes.

And what kind of big sister would she be if she didn’t forgive her.

“Hug?” Tina holds out her arms, and Queenie flies into them. 

It’s nice to hold someone. To have someone hold her. Tina hangs on tight. 

“Mercy Lewis this has been the shittest day,” Tina groans into her golden hair. 

“Hasn’t it?” Queenie huffs out a laugh. 

“Want to order pizza or something?” Tina asks hopefully. She’s in desperate need of some junk food, “I believe we can afford it now,” Her sister giggles.

“Sounds good,” Queenie whispers, and Tina smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up! Hopefully everyone enjoys!

Tina always has had mixed feelings going back to Hogwarts. 

Today though. Today she is dreading it. 

Mary Lou has dropped the sisters off at Kings Cross station in her new white Porsche- an excellent start to her wasting away their newly acquired blackmail money- and left them to their own devices as always. Tina peers up at the big clock showing that it was fifteen minutes to eleven and wonders if she can finish her education at another magical school. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Queenie wraps herself supportively around her arm, “You’ll have so much studying to do, you’ll hardly notice any gossip,” 

“ _Yay_ ,” Tina says sarcastically as they drag their trunks up to platforms nine and ten. She notices how Queenie doesn't reject that fact there will be talk. Tina's positive there will be. 

She may have sworn to leave Newt alone for the rest of his life, but Witch Weekly certainly doesn’t know that. Pictures of the two of them covered the fronts of most magically magazines all Christmas break. Even the Quibber ran a article about how Newt’s amore was actually a vampire from Italy and its planning to conquer England (It was the only article that made Tina laugh). 

With heavy feet and a heavy heart Tina follows her sister through the barrier. 

The platform is terribly crowded with parents, children and squawking creatures. No one has even noticed them and Queenie smiles at her knowingly. Tina grits her teeth. 

Is she being paranoid or is the Hogwart’s express puffing a little too peacefully? 

“Yes,” Queenie says plainly in answer to her inward question. 

“I really don’t want to do this,” Tina groans, lingering apprehensively by her sister. Jonesy lets out a barrage of swears as an agreement from her shoulder. 

“You’ll be fine, you have a private carriage with Percy don’t you?” Queenie says, her eyes flitting through the crowds, clearly watching for someone.

“Yes,” Tina mumbles childishly. It’s one of the very nice things about being Head boy and girl. It’s right at the top of the train; maybe she’ll cast a jinx that will mean no one can come knocking on their door, though that would be very unprofessional. 

Tina’s going to need some Newt repellent too if she doesn’t want to lose her future. Merlin, the end of this year cannot come soon enough. 

“Go sit in it, and lock the doors if you really want,” Queenie orders her sweetly; she would make a great professor, “I’ve got to go meet Jacob,” Tina looks round her sister to see her short, grinning boyfriend standing behind them. 

“I’ll see you at the feast, alright?” Queenie gives her a quick supportive hug. 

“Okay,” Tina says, trying to be positive for her; only for her, “See you then,”

She watches as Queenie runs off and practically leaps into Jacobs arms, who catches her like a love interest in a romantic movie. A strange sort of jealously twists in Tina’s gut. 

If things had gone better, if they hadn’t fucked it up so hard... Would she be falling into Newt’s arms right now? Would they be catching up after the day she visited his manor house? 

Instead the American Gryffindor walks slowly up to the magical train alone, keeping her head down, hoping to god someone doesn’t bring her into conversation. She doesn’t see Newt on the way, and Tina doesn’t know if that makes her happy or sad. 

A bit of both, she thinks, trying to forget how his green eyes blazed as he desperately tried to convince her that they should be together again.

Tina opens the ruby red door closest to her carriage and attempts to lift her trunk in. A one of the three people she wouldn't mind running into stands in the carriage, fixing his trunk. Percy gives her a smile in greeting. Tina smiles back; her fingers slip round the strap of her luggage and her trunk almost lands on her foot. 

“Here,” Percy says, taking the other end. Together they place her trunk next to hers on the wrack.

“Thanks,” Tina says, smiling softly at her friend. 

Percy looks as tired as she is. It also looks like he’s gained a pound of stress-weight (Tina’s done the opposite, and she knows she looks a little sickly). Both Heads sigh in sync. It’s safe to say both their holidays off have been horrendous. 

“Did you talk to Credence?” Tina asks as they walk up to their compartment together. Younger years dodge out of their way, as the powerful pair chat up the corridor. 

“Nope,” Percy says wryly, looking sadly out the train windows, “I did talk to my parents though,” He trails off. Tina winces, thinking she's guessing correctly in what that conversation included.

“Yeah?” Tina presses, unable to tell if it was a good or bad talk. 

“Mum’s happy for me,“ Percy forces a smile, “My father...,” He shakes his head, looking older than his eighteen years.

“I’m sorry Percy,” Tina squeezes his shoulder; she still feels incredibly guilty that she was one of the main reasons his life got turned on its head, “You did a big thing, I’m proud of you,” All true. She can’t imagine a harder conversation. 

“Thanks Tina,” Percy smiles at her; his dark eyes seem a little brighter, “How about you? Did you talk to Newt?” 

Tina has to laugh. Has she been thinking of him every second of every day? Trying not to think about their incredible kiss? Cursing his name? Yes, yes she has. 

But talked to him? 

“At the risk of losing my newly gained inheritance?” Tina rolls her eyes, making a joke to hide her pain, “Hell no,” Percy laughs. 

Their compartment is only a few strides away. But for some reason a crowd of students, as big as one at a Wicked Sister’s concert, has gathered by their door. Tina and Percy exchange worried looks. Has someone been hurt? By the sound of the giggles it seems unlikely. More likely a prank gone wrong, fueled by something bought at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

“Oi!” Percy barks loudly, pushing through the sea of students, “Everyone, go find a compartment- oh,” He stops in his tracks. Tina toddles along after him, wondering what is wrong. 

Both the door and the windows of the compartment are covered in pictures of her and Newt in the hot spring. Some of them are stills, most of them are moving. Written across them all in big green letters is: **It’s always the witches you don’t expect.**

The floor sways below her as she realises what has them all interested.

Everyone knows it’s her.

“Move,” Percy orders the students, who don’t listen. He flicks his wand and the pictures melt into dust.

It’s too late though. Hogwart’s gossip is as fast as this train, and everyone will know by the time they arrive at school. Tina knows some people won’t care, but she knows what _everyone_ will assume. Probably even the professors. That her and Newt had sex in the hot spring. 

“I have to go,” Tina stumbles backwards, almost flattening a pair of second years. She would apologise, but one of them is holding a magazine with her on the front of it, and all she can do is stammer stupidly. 

Telling Queenie ‘ _I told you so_ ,’ won’t even be satisfying. 

Tina shoulders her way up the corridor. Jonesy is gently patting her collarbone, but it’s not making her feel any better. No ones ever going to take her seriously ever again- she might as well throw away her Head Girl badge now. 

In her hasty escape Tina bumps straight into someone. She mumbles an apology, but the person grabs her by the shoulders. 

“Tina?!” Newt studies the misery that must be written all over her face. Tina struggles out of his grip; they should not be touching each other, “Hey, hey, hey what’s wrong?” He attempts to catch her hand, but Tina retracts herself further; her back against the wall of the train.

‘Nothing!” Tina throws up her hands, not even making an effort to sound like she’s cool about this, “Just people calling me a slut because we kissed one time, nothing unusual,” 

Newt’s eyebrows narrow, and he snarls like one of his creatures. 

“What?” He asks sharply, moving ever closer. 

Tina’s breath hitches, and she realises she has nowhere to run. She practically pinned against the wall. Newt’s eyes darken as he also realises this. Tina does her best to avoid her gaze. Goddamn him- he knows what he does to her. 

“Someone tapped pictures of the two of us all over the front of my train’s compartment,” Tina points up the corridor, where she can’t help but notice the crowd is still watching them.

_ Great. _ That will totally help the forthcoming rumours. 

“Who?” Newt asks looking suspiciously at the younger years. 

Tina rolls her eyes. There’s only one person on this train she knows who is so spiteful against her. Who seems to take delight in forming a wedge between them. Who would do anything to get Newt back. 

“Oh come on Newt,” Tina shakes her head at him, unimpressed by his lack of possible suspects, “I know who did it, and you should too,”

Leta Lestrange. Her name hangs heavy between them. But then again, it always has. 

Newt wets his lips. His eyes search hers, his mouth twisting apologetically. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Newt assures her, under his breath. Tina’s so close she can see the freckles just before his lower eyelashes. She ducks under his arm; the temptation to great as always.

Tina thought she was in love with Percy for a year. She wonders how long it’s going to take to force herself to get over Newt. 

“Don’t bother,” Tina rebuts him darkly; she rather fancies a talk with the Slytherin herself, “We shouldn’t even be having this conversation,” 

Newt scoffs, screwing up his face. Clearly he doesn’t give a fig about keeping apart. Tina’s just as unhappy with his father’s terms herself. But she has a lot more to lose than he does by breaking the rules. Tina continues her heavy trod up the trains corridor. 

“Tina please,” Newt begs her, his throat sounding clogged, “I’m trying to fix this,”

“Your father thinks I’m a gold digging whore and now everyone else does too,” Tina’s eyes are also shiny, but she manages to keep her voice firm, “I don’t know how you’re going to change that,” 

Newt opens and closes his mouth. No sound comes out. She’s right- and he knows it.

Percy stamps up the train, tapping the Hufflepuff on the shoulder.

“If you want to fix this Scamander,” Percy says roughly, “Start with these,” He throws a pile of magazines clearly confiscated by students into Newt’s arms. 

Newt looks down at them, almost looking confused. Tina wonders if he’s even seen the magazines before. Despite herself, she smiles. That would be just like him. Newt’s eyes harden at the pictures. He turns to the eager crowd who are clearly awaiting a show. 

“Listen everyone-  _ nothing _ happened in the hot springs that night,” Newt calls out, his voice ringing around the corridor, “And if I see any of these pictures floating around I’ll set a hippogriff on you,” He vanishes the evidence away with a wave of his hand.

Newt meets Tina’s eyes; they’re as beautiful as ever. His hand clenched by his side. Tina turns on her heel, properly walking off this time. 

She can’t stay any longer in his presence without losing her nerve. Tina's already lost too much to do something she'll regret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> New chapter! This one explores Leta's feels quite a bit.   
> I hope everyone enjoys it!

Tina storms angrily up the Hogwarts Express corridor, pushing her head into every compartment. She doesn’t even care about how many strange looks she’s getting. 

She only knows one witch who is mean and petty enough to do this to her.

“Leta,” Tina says loudly as she finally finds the correct compartment. The Slytherin has managed to find her own space and the Gryffindor slams the door so hard the glass trembles. 

“Hello Goldstein,” Leta says quietly, barely looking up from her transfiguration textbook. 

“Look, I know you don’t like me,” Tina starts, forcing herself to keep the sound of her voice down, though her pulse is pounding, “And in many ways I actually understand your jealousy- but why the hell do you have to torment me so much?”

“Excuse me?” Leta asks, still looking down, but Tina can see her chin trembling. Tina highly debates hexing the book out of her hands. Bullies are always so untouchable until actual confrontation happens. 

“Did you ever think perhaps you should be upset with Newt for choosing to be with me?” Tina asks, stepping closer, trying to force her into looking up, “Why is it women always torture the other woman, instead of the man?” 

Leta closes her book with a slam. She looks up, her eyes full of their usual venom. 

‘ _ That’s more like it _ ,’ Tina thinks, shamelessly wanting a fight. She really wants to punch something. And if it happens to be Leta- the witch who keeps humiliating her- well, all the better. 

“I didn’t do anything to you,” Leta says disdainfully, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” 

Tina snorts disbelievingly. Like hell.

“So photos of me and Newt snogging just  _ happen _ to be plastered over the Heads carriage?” Tina asks sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Apparently yes,” Leta says, her perfect eyebrows furrowing somewhat realistically, “If you want a hint, next time choose a make out place that is private,” Her lips are pursed judgementally, but her eyes show marginal surprise. 

It’s almost believable. 

Tina shakes her head, not wanting to think that anyone else could have such a vendetta against her. 

“Well don’t worry- there isn’t going to be a next time,” Tina spits the truth at her, “So well done Leta, you can have Newt back now, which is what you’ve always wanted,”

Tina spins on her heel, ready to leave. She’s going to have to find a new compartment- no way in hell is she going back to the Heads one. Her pride is far too bruised. Hopefully Queenie doesn’t mind her third wheeling. 

“Not that is any of your business- but I don’t want Newt back,” Leta speaks up, her voice straining at the sides, “Not like  _ that  _ anyway,” For the first time in knowing her, Tina hears the Slytherin sounding defeated. 

She meets Leta’s beautiful chocolate eyes, unlike her own which are just a dull old brown. Unusually Tina can’t see any hint of smug entitlement in her gaze. 

“So you’ve just been torturing me for fun have you?” Tina asks, half serious.

Leta not wanting Newt doesn’t make any sense. Why would she be talking to him all the time? Flirting with him.  _ Actively suggesting she wants him back _ . 

Tina’s always had the vibe that all Leta’s wanted to do was to push her out of the way.

“Have you ever tried to tell your ex that you’d prefer to date his older brother?” Leta asks back, an almost sympathy inducing whine in her tone. 

Newt’s older brother Theseus, Tina realises with a jolt. Theseus being the person that Leta organised with Lady Scamander to stay at their home over winter break. 

“Oh,” Tina says awkwardly. 

That doesn’t explain away Leta being a bitch though. Or her continuing to go after Newt. At all really... 

“Especially since Newt hates Theseus, and he always has felt overshadowed by him. Merlin Newt broke up with me just because I was talking with him- christ!” Leta buries her head in her hands, “I’m going to lose my only friend,” 

Tina watches dimly as Leta has a mini breakdown in front of her. This is really not what she expected from their altercation. 

“You’re not going to lose Newt,” Tina can’t believe she is actually trying to comfort the witch, “He cares about you- more than  _ anything _ ,” She cringes, hoping she isn’t sounding too bitter. 

“Is that why he didn’t talk to me at all over break?” Leta asks with a depressed roll of her eyes. 

Tina’s very disappointed in herself that she finds that fact so cheering.

“It’s always been the two of us,” Leta rolls her ankles around in a circle, “Now Newt won’t even look at me,” She looks heartbroken. 

It resonates with Tina. Leta looks like how she felt after her and Queenie feel out. Lost, angry and hopeless. The one person who you trust with everything no longer wanting to be in your life. 

“Have you tried talking to him about beasts?” Tina asks, knowing that’s always a golden way to get the wizard chatting. Leta chokes out a laugh out of her nose. Tina half smiles herself. Newt really is surprisingly easy to win over. Just bring up hippogriff mating rituals. 

Both young women bask in the strange sort of kinship that comes from knowing a mutual person intimately. 

“Yes,” Leta says with a sad sort of smile, “All he wanted to do was talk about you,” 

Tina looks down, heat flooding her cheeks. She’s trapped. Her feelings for Newt, her conscience, what’s happened to her friends… Tina’s emotions are fighting a war and no one is winning.

Should she try to win Newt back or not?

Go against his fathers wishes or not? 

There is no clear right answer, and both options lead to a hefty amount of pain.

“I’m not- I don’t,” Tina squeezes her eyes shut, a headache brewing in her brain, “You can have him back, really, as a friend if that's all you want,”

“You don’t want him anymore?” Leta asks disbelievingly, crossing her leg in a dainty manner over the other. She talks as if she can’t imagine such a thing. 

“I can’t,” Tina mumbles under her breath, her heart growing to stone in her chest. Leta casts her an almost sympathetic smile.

The world must truly be going mad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything might go right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapters up! Hope everyone enjoys.   
> Some things are starting to go right.

It was easier than expected avoiding Newt at Hogwarts. The school was obsessed with not only the picture of them snogging, but the drama on the train. 

Tina only has to listen to a pair of third years chatting when she’s walking to transfiguration and she knows exactly where Newt is, and therefore how to avoid him.

They don’t share any classes. Tina has been getting her dinners delivered. And she has so much homework to do (somehow she didn’t get any done over break- wonder why) so it’s easy to excuse herself from any situation that requires socialization.

It doesn’t feel good to be following Mr Scamander's orders. But Tina’s future career means more to her than some teenage romance. Her feelings have gone through the ringer. She needs brightness in her life right now- and getting into the auror program will make her feel better. 

Surely. 

It better do.

Because Tina feels pretty shit.

NEWTs are approaching. The irony on the name of her forthcoming exams is not lost on Tina. Newt is safe at potions (fifth year Ravenclaws) so Tina is studying safety at the back of the library. 

“What are the ingredients of the forgetfulness potion?” Percy asks from where he’s sat across from her. Tina looks up from her charms essay.

“Make that joke one more time, I swear,” She warns him, motioning her head to her wand that’s sat beside her. Percy holds up his hands, slight fear in his eyes, before returning to his textbook.

Tina can tell by the lack of movement in his eyes that he’s not actually reading it. He’s been… distracted. She knows why. Her and Credence have been friendly in the halls, but she had the suspicions her Slytherin friend is avoiding her at the chance he runs into Percy.

“What?” Percy asks, flipping disinterestedly through the mildly moldy pages.

“Nothing,” Tina says, far too casually, quickly jumping back to her work. She can feel her friend’s eyes on her and winces. Sometimes she has no idea how people don’t know here and Newt were faking it. 

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Percy cocks his dark eyebrows suspiciously at her. Tina taps her quill feather to her chin, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. How the hell is his hair never out of place?

“Sorry I was just-,” Tina starts as her eyes flick up for a second as someone approaches their table. Her heart jumps into her throat. 

This could either go fantastically or terribly. 

“Credence, hi,” Tina squeaks holding up her hand in the worlds lamest wave. The dark haired Slytherin acknowledges her with a weak smile. His eyes have a dark, unfocused look to them and he sheepishly hangs back. 

Percy meanwhile almost falls off his chair. He whips his head around so fast Tina hears the bones in his neck crack. 

“Hey Percy,” Credence whispers. Tina hears Percy take a sharp breath. She hastily gathers up her things. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Tina tells them both, stuffing her still open ink bottle into her satchel. 

The pair barely acknowledges her existence and she scampers out fast. Whatever conversation they’re about to have should be private.

Tina exits the library to the sound of giggles. Three fourth years point and laugh. Tina rolls her eyes and begins the long walk up to her room.

“Idiots,” She mutters, kicking a stray stone up the hallway that Peeves probably knocked out of the ceiling. 

“I would call myself that yes,” Newt says from behind her. 

Tina spins to find him half running up to her, his cheeks flushed, his hair messier than usual. She turns back the way she was travelling and if possible begins to walk even faster. Is it something about this year that is giving her bad luck? 

Unfortunately Newt’s legs are just as long as hers and he easily keeps pace. 

“Scamander,” Tina says through tight lips, not even bothering to look at him. 

“Bloody hell Tina, my father hasn’t bugged me,” Newt grumbles, puffing loudly. The muscles in Tina’s legs are straining but she doesn’t stop. He might not think he’s being bugged. It’s gotten to the point where she is suspicious of the walls. 

“What do you want?” Tina hisses, upset that her three week Newt free streak has now been broken, “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” She should really stop relying on gossip and get her own tracker. Maybe she could get Jonesy to follow him and report back...

“I skipped,” Newt explains, jumping in front of her, successfully slowing her down as Tina her slams her heels into the floor, “I’ve been looking all over for you,” 

“Why?” Tina asks uneasily. 

On one hand he could want to apologise for… everything.

On the other: this could be literally anything else. And anything else isn’t worth sacrificing her future career for. 

“Would it sound entirely inappropriate if I said I wanted you to come into that classroom alone with me,” Newt points to a wooden door a few paces back from where they came from. Tina glares at him. 

“I’m not even going to answer that,” Tina says stonily, not impressed. She goes to walk away again and Newt hastily grabs her arm. Tina immediately rips it out; they can’t touch, not now. 

“Shit, sorry, please,” Newt pleads, wrapping his arms around his back, “I’ve got someone there, they want to talk to you,” 

“What?” Tina’s eyes flick suspiciously towards the door. Her imagination runs wild, and small beady eyes seem to poke out under the door frame to glare at her. 

“I’ve been trying to fix this,” Newt explains, his voice horse and strained, “And I think I finally have,” His shoulders droop, his eyes turn downward. He looks morse, but resigned. 

“Tina please,” Newt’s bright green eyes blink at her, full of determination, “You won’t even have to talk to me,”

Tina crosses her arms. Who the hell is hidden behind this door? If it’s his father she swears to god…

“It’s no one bad,” Newt face looks strained as if he’s read her mind, “It’s someone very close to me,” He shakes his head, his face sickly pale. 

“Fine,” Tina says tiredly, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. She doesn’t have to listen if she doesn’t like what she hears after all. 

“Thank you Tina, thank you,” Newt bows his head, opening the door for her.

A large wooden mirror sits mundanely on the wall. Old chairs and desks fill the space and a quarter of chalk sits by a broken blackboard.

There’s not a person in sight.

“There’s no one here,” Tina says obviously, taking a stubborn step backwards. 

Newt gestures to the back of the abandoned classroom where the seemingly innocent mirror hangs.

“I couldn’t risk a floo call,” Newt does his best to lead her over without touching her, “I know father watches them,”

Distrustful, but intrigued Tina drags herself over to where he stands. 

The mirror is unwashed and even rusted in some places. The wood is incrusted with not English, not French. Not even the ancient runes which Tina knows is used by magical objects like the mirror of erised. 

Tina strokes the engravings, wondering what they mean. What power this object possesses. 

“My mother is a descendant of the druids,” Newt explains, lighting the tip of his wand so a bright flame shines from the end of it. 

“Really?” Tina asks, her eyes wide. If that’s true Newt could have inherited some magic of the fae. That explains his fantastical skill with magical creatures and his ethereal looks. 

Newt smiles, though it doesn’t meet his eyes. He dances his wand across the surface of the mirror. It shimmers like a pool in a fairy tale, before melting into some sort of whirlpool. 

A red headed figure appears in the mirror, which has now lost the ability to reflect. Tina unconsciously grips her wand tightly, as the figure slowly grows into focus. 

“Hello Tina,” A woman smiles softly at her, “It’s very nice to meet you,” 

Tina blinks. Mrs Scamander stands in front of her, her silken hair twisted into an elegant bun. Worry lines cake her forehead, but it somehow only serves to make her more handsome. She’s wearing a soft, floaty blue dress, and although Tina can only see her from the chest up she can just see the dress daintily brushing her small ankles. 

“Tina, this is my mother, Aisling,” Newt introduces them, before slipping backwards into the shadows.

“Hi,” Tina says shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Despite it not really mattering anymore, she still wants Newt’s mother to like her. 

“I’ve been told an awful lot about you,” Aisling Scamander says with a strangely mischievous eyebrow raise, “My letters from my Newt all year have been filled of Tina this and Goldstein that,” 

_ All year?  _

Tina looks behind her to see Newt staring at the floor. Why would he be writing to his mother about her when they were only just pretending?

“Nothing bad I hope,” Tina says awkwardly, crunching up her fingers into two tight balls. 

“I don’t think my son has a bad thing to say about you,” Aisling gives him a pointed look, her green eyes suddenly serious, “Although I couldn’t say the same thing about him at the minute,” 

Tina has no idea what to say to that, so she bites her tongue. Newt makes a short, sad sound, but says nothing. The silence is thick and heavy. Tina wonders if there’s any chance there is a mute on this mirror so she can have more time to find the right answers.

“I don’t suppose Newton has told you he’s told me everything,” Aisling says with an apologetic look at Tina. 

The American witches palms have begun to lightly sweat. The bit about them lying to everyone, snogging her son or almost hexing her husband?

“Everything?” Tina repeats nervously, shooting an embarrassed glare in Newt’s direction. He nods tiredly, as if he’s expecting every reaction. 

“I think I got the important bits,” Aisling presses her lips together, looking equally self-conscious, “Like the part of my husband blackmailing you,”

Tina shifts uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. To think she’d almost forgotten about the relentless hopelessness that comes with an older man cruelly blackmailing you and holding your future over your head. Oh wait. No she hadn't. Her anxiety is getting so bad she's been waking up in cold sweats at night, and having small panic attacks in the bathroom.

“That was a pretty big part of it,” Tina mutters, hoping she’s not offending the lady by admitting it. She crunches her teeth together, doing her best to prevent the waves of depression from crashing over her again.

“I have to apologise to you Tina,” Aisling says, her lip curling in self-disgust, “I admit I haven’t been following my husbands doings in London for… personal reasons,” 

Tina tries to silently convey her sorrow at Lord Scamander’s actions; whatever affairs or other blackmail scandals he may be holding. She knows she couldn’t stand to be married to such an arsehole. 

“I could turn a blind eye at the women, the gambling,” Aisling’s face clenches in visible pain, “But blackmailing an innocent young girl… I can’t look away anymore,” Her eyes shine with determination. 

Tina’s heart patters in her chest, like a drum building up to a giant announcement. 

“Long and the short of it Tina, I’m leaving my husband,” Aisling declares resolutely, with a large dollop of satisfaction. It’s as if ten years leaves her as she says the words, chains releasing from her wrists and ankles. 

“Mrs Scamander!” Tina exclaims loudly, her breath caught in her throat. 

Add that to the long list of her  _ accomplishments _ this year. Breaking up a married couple. 

“Aisling,” The Lady corrects her graciously, her bottom lip still firm. 

“Aisling, you don’t need to, not for me,” Tina stutters, not wanting to seem like she asked for this. Never in a million years did she expect that she could break up Newt’s parents. 

“It’s not just for you dear, It’s for me,” Aisling shakes her glorious head, her eyes sparkling with magic, “I should have done it a long time ago,” A nervous smile breaks over her face, a childish thing. Like she’d forgotten how to do it. 

“That’s good then,” Tina trails off, sneaking a look over at Newt. 

He looks incredibly unhappy. Her breath hitches. Lord Scamander is a terrible person, but he’s still his father. No doubt his decision to tell his piece to his mother has cost him dearly. Tina bites her lip. Why did he make this happen? 

“I haven’t even told you the best part Tina,” Aisling says, her gentle voice pinging with excitement. 

“Yes?” Tina asks faintly, turning back to meet her. 

“It just so happens that Reggie only got his fortune, through my family,” Aisling claps her hands together, a steel encompassing her vibrant green eyes, “All of this plundering wouldn’t be possible without me,” 

“Oh!” Tina’s eyes widen in sudden understanding. 

He may have paid her off once (well her Aunt really). But without his funds Lord Scamander won’t be able to threaten her with anything anymore. He won’t be able to bribe the auror office either with no money to his name. Tina’s chest begins to brighten with something that suspiciously feels like hope. 

“After the paperwork is signed all the money will return back to me,” “He won’t have anything over you anymore Tina, I promise, he won’t have anything at all,” Her eyes glint dangerously, and Tina wonders how Lord Scamander ever got the balls to cross her. 

“When is the paperwork going to be signed,” Tina asks her hear fluttering. 

“Tomorrow,” Newt says quietly, his voice thick with suppressed emotion. 

“Oh Aisling,” Tina gushes, “Thank you so much,” Her eyes begin to water without her permission. It only makes sense that this woman who looks like a fairy, is an actual angel. 

“It’s my pleasure Tina,” Aisling bows her head graciously, “Any friend of Newt’s is a friend of mine,” She throws her son a cheeky wink.

“Thank you,” Tina can’t help saying again.

A huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. In this moment, Tina is sure she could float away, her head brushing against the ceiling. 

A loud beastly snort erupts from behind Aisling, almost shaking the mirrors frame. 

“Oof, that’ll be the hippogriffs,” The Lady winces, although the fondness in her eyes is identical to her sons when he talks about his creatures, “I’ll talk to you tonight Newt,”

“Yes Mum,” Newt says respectfully. 

“Goodbye Tina,” Aisling gives her one last smile, before the mirror swirls back into it’s working self.

Tina blinks at her startled reflection, still not quite able to believe it. She’s not being blackmailed. She’s free. An insane smile grows wide on her face.

“Your parents are getting divorced,” Tina’s voice is trembling, but with mirth this time instead of misery. 

“Yes,” Newt shrugs, his voice sounding empty. Tina tries but she can’t wipe her smile off her face for the life of her.

“And your mothers taking all the money,” She turns to face him. Half of her can’t quite believe it. It’s just too good to be true. 

“She’s also taking quite a large amount of glee in writing to the daily prophet,” Newt says wryly, rubbing a tired hand over his face. 

“I can’t believe it,” Tina doesn’t know whether to smile or frown. Jump for joy or collapse. She’s caught in a tailspin, her facial features flipping round her face. 

For the longest time she’s felt like a tightly coiled spring, but finally everything has been released. Tina jumps up in the air, so violently her head band falls off and into her face.

“I’m not being blackmailed anymore!” Tina whoops loudly, laughing as she fixes her hair.

“No, you’re not,” Newt is smiling like she’s the most adorable thing on the planet. 

“Oh Newt,” Tina wraps him in a hug before she can think better of it, “Thank you, thank you for getting me out of this,” Newt’s arms come around her, squeezing her once tightly before letting go. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Newt says, his head bowed sheepishly. 

“But I do,” Tina insists. In one swoop he’s somehow got her out of all her problems. She cannot thank him enough. 

“No I should be apologizing,” Newt says determinedly, meeting her eye with candour. 

“Well, I suppose,” Tina admits this is true. He did break her heart.

And you know- His father.

And what he accidentally did to Percy and Credence. 

“I didn’t want to until I knew I had everything fixed,” Newt explains his voice rough, his eyes intense, “It would seem hollow otherwise,” 

“Yes, maybe,” Tina says simply. An apology is an apology to her, but it does make it sweeter that she’s not being blackmailed anymore, “Thank you Newt, really,” She reaches out and touches his arm. Heat rushes through her finger tips, and Newt’s head twitches. 

“You’re welcome,” Newt smiles shyly, his cheeks a rosy red. 

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Tina says carefully.

She can’t deny she’s happy she’s separating- that she thinks Aisling, Newt for that matter, deserves better. 

But guilt still twists in Tina’s gut, with being somewhat the reason they broke it off. 

“Me too,” Newt says, his eyes heavy and sad, “They were happy, once, I believe,” 

“Of course,” Tina nods for his sake, although she doesn’t know if she believes it. 

There’s an almost awkward silence. Tina sneaks a glance at him. He’s looking at her intently, like he did before he kissed her. But this time he walks away instead of moving closer.

“I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing then,” Newt says, his voice unnaturally high and a little too airy. 

“Yes,” Tina says dumbly, “Thanks,” She can’t get her feet to move. She seems to be so struck by what happened she is literally frozen. The smile flickers back on her face again as she remembers again that she is now without bonds. Mercy Lewis this in unbelievable. 

“Oh, Tina,” Newt speaks up, his hand on the door knob. 

“Yeah?” Tina asks looking up. 

“Tell me if they get back together will you?” Newt says hopefully, and with a smile of his own, “Credence and Percy?”

“How did you…?” Tina says slowly. He didn’t catch up with her until she was outside the library. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Newt gives her a small wink before disappearing out of the door. 

Tina watches him go, her smile not fading. For the first time in forever it feels like everything is going right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Final chapter! Next one will be a short epilogue (I mean it won't be short, but you know). I probably won't get it out before Christmas, but I hope everyone enjoys the end.
> 
> Well maybe not enjoy, but understand!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone that's helped me, liked it, written comments- you guys mean the world to me!
> 
> Hope everyone has a Happy Holiday and New Year!

**Lady Scamander Leaves Lord Scamander with Nothing!**

_ Lady Anne Scamander, known darling of wizarding society, left her newly discovered playboy of a husband. Newton Scamander’s simple teenage tryst has nothing on his father, who it seems has not been faithful to his beautiful wife since they got engaged 25 years ago. _

_ The Irish rose infamously saved the penniless Scamander family from ruin, and the Evil Lord still broke her trust again and again. Anne has reported to be keeping the entirety of her fortune as well as custody of her two children (although, they are both of age). _

_ Learn more about the cheating swine on Page 3.  _

_ Four of his past mistresses speak up on Page 5 to 7. _

_ His current mistresses story on Page 1. _

“Serves him right,” Tina passes the paper back over to her sister with a satisfied grin.

“I’ll say,” Credence winks at her front where he’s perched in Percy’s lap.

Tina smiles around at her family and friends. It’s a gorgeous Spring morning. Queenie, Jacob, Percy and Credence have joined her in her Head Girl room for a late breakfast.

NEWTs are looming for the seventh years and OWLs are likewise a bit too close for the Hufflepuffs. The teenage witches and wizards are using one of their last stress free mornings for a while to have relax; enjoying each others company. 

“He does seem like a prick doesn’t he,” Jacob scans the article over his girlfriends shoulder.

“You have no idea,” Queenie says with a smile, pressing a lovingly kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. 

“So, what have you guys got planned for the rest of the day?” Tina asks, more than willing to turn the conversation away from Lord Scamander. 

“Well…” Percy and Credence exchange a loaded look. The pair have been together for a few weeks, their chat in the library utterly successful. Tina is learning what it's like to be held up for her Prefect duty because of the others boyfriend. 

Queenie and Jacob giggle sheepishly, probably intending to get up to the same business and Tina makes a face. 

“Right, don’t want to know,” Tina back tracks her question with a groan. Percy grins at her, and she sticks out her tongue. It brings her joy to see her friends so happy. It doesn't mean she wants to hear every sordid detail though. 

“What about you Tina?” Queenie asks with a charming smile. Tina doesn't know how she can laugh with the people whose thoughts she can hear. Whatever Credence is thinking, definitely isn't clean. 

“Study, study and more study,” Tina groans, gesturing to her work piled high on her desk. Four weeks left til the exams that will decide her entire life. Each day feels more terrifying than the last. 

“What about a break for a bit, you've been working so hard," Percy narrows his eyes at her, as if he can see her study timetable. The only places that aren't filled with revision are the places for her to eat and sleep.

"I hear Mr Scamander's free," Credence winks saucily at her, and she abruptly charms a pillow to smash into his face.

“I don’t think we could ever happen…” Tina trails off, using her wand to mark small burn marks in her skirt. 

“Why not?” Queenie asks, taking up the Daily Prophet again, “He made sure his dad got out of the picture,”

“And he gave me a hearty kick up the arse,” Credence agrees. He squeezes his boyfriends side, his green tie askew. 

“I still don’t trust him,” Percy admits, his adam apple bobbing, “But he does seem devoted to you Tina,” 

Tina squirms, uncomfortable at their insistence. She hasn't seen Newt since her talk with his mother. She has an awful feeling, In some ways she would love to get back with him.

“There’s just too much-” Tina starts, but almost immediately gets interrupted by a large bang, “What’s that?”

A large Tawny Owl sits on her window, its beak tapping impatiently on the frame. Tina stands awkwardly, making sure to not flash anyone, before making her way over to let him in. A small, unsealed letter sits between his claws, and she awkwardly maneuvers it out. 

“A owl,” Credence says blankly, his sarcasm clear.

“No shit,” Percy rolls his eyes, but its done fondly.

_Tina,_

_Meet me at the lake?_

_Bring the contract._

It's not signed, but it could only be from one person. Tina's heart skips a beat. 

“It’s from Newt,” Tina says weakly, holding it up, “He wants to meet me at the lake,” 

“Ooohhh,” Queenie squeals, clearly reading her mind and the contents. 

“So,” Jacob asks, looking weirdly excited. Why does everyone find her life so interesting, “Are you going to take him back?”

“I don’t know,” Tina mutters quietly.  And honestly. 

What is she going to do?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queenie wanted to dress her up, but Tina insists on going down in her uniform, her head band on straight, as always. Newt is resting his back against the tree. The same place they first drew up their agreement. He's reading a letter, slumped somewhat graciously on his side. It will always amaze her how he looks more like a man out of Vogue, than a 18 year old boy. 

Tina slowly makes her way towards the spot. The sun is shining lightly on the great lake, the water sparkling on the beautiful Spring day. It looks perfect. A mirror of blue glass.

Then a great pinky-purple tentacle extends out of the water, and comes down with a gigantic splash. Unruly droplets causes waves to ripple across the surface of the water. Tina bursts out in laughter. 

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina giggles. It’s like the creature waved at her. 

But did the beast wave hello or goodbye?

Newt rises to his feet, the letter still held tightly in his grip. 

“Sorry, I just fed her all of my breakfast,” He scratches the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, “She probably wants to know if you have any,”

Tina apologetically shows the lake her foodless hands. Her left is empty, her right holds their contract. 

“Sorry!” Tina calls out and Newt snorts. 

“I wouldn’t put it past her to eat paper,” Newt smiles, his shoulder brushing against hers. Tina looks down at their signatures, written so naively months ago.

“Is that what you want me to do with it?” Tina asks slowly, “Throw it in?” 

_ Destroy it forever?  _

“No, no,” Newt quickly shakes his head. 

Tina nods, keeping a tighter hold on their contract. For some reason it feels hard to let go of. Newt holds on to his own letter, equally as tight, as if it’s his entire future.

“If that’s another contract, I don’t think I’m at liberty to sign it,” Tina jokes weakly (although in all seriousness- she really isn’t up to do that).

Newt grins, unwinding the letter. Tina catches a glimpse of the words 'Congratulations’ and ‘Obscurus Books’ written neatly in black ink. 

“I’ve actually… been given a job by a publishing company to go travelling round the world finding creatures,” Newt says, a happy, nervous smile on his face, “The deal is they pay my fees and I write them a book,” 

Tina smiles at the clear joys that’s pouring out of him in waves. 

“An actual book on creatures Tina! I’m going to get paid to write about creatures,” Newt’s eyes are shining and he is tripping over his words. 

“That’s incredible Newt, congratulations,” Tina says, giving him a quick hug, extremely proud of him.

She’s missed how he smells- like all living things. She probably smells like ink. It doesn't surprise Tina at all that he’s taking the first opportunity he can to do what he loves. Travel the world and see  _ everything _ . It is out in everything where he comes the most alive.

Tina goes to let go, but Newt doesn’t drop his arm where it sits around her shoulders.

“Heard anything from the auror program yet?” Newt asks lightly, looking out across the lake instead of looking at her.

“I’ve sent my resume over, but no responses yet,” Tina explains, nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

It’s so exciting, applying for her future. She’s applied for both the auror department at MoM and MACUSA. But to Tina’s surprise, she’s leaning more towards the ministry. For the first time, throughout this year, she’s begun to feel a kinship to England. Even in the shittest of times Hogwarts finally feels like home. 

She misses New York. But Tina somehow knows she’s going to regret it if she doesn’t stay. 

“Hmm,” Newt hums, twisting his letter between his freckled fingers. 

“Why?” Tina asks, practically seeing the thoughts swirling around in his brain.

Newt takes a noisy breath. His hand slides down her shoulder, fluttering down, until their fingers interlock. Tina lets him hold her hand, her heart jumping into her throat.

“Tina,” Newt turns to face her, a romantic hero, making his final declaration, “I like you… more than like you,” He bobs his head, earnest love in all his looks.

Tina’s cheeks flush. It feels so good to hear. Finally. Properly. Sincerely. Not wrecked by the dumb, useless piece of paper that sits sweaty in her spare hand. 

“You’re kind and brave and smart,” Newt continues, his green eyes shining hopefully, “Not to mention the most beautiful witch I’ve ever known,”

Tina scoffs, not believing him. Newt squeezes her hand, and she bites down on the self-deprecating quip on her tongue.

“I know I’ve fucked up… well, everything,” Newt’s lips twist humorlessly, “But I’ve tried to fix things, and I completely understand if you say no,” 

Tina bites her lip, forcing herself to meet his ardent gaze. 

“But I would really like a second chance,” Newt finishes with a flourish- a boyish smile that tugs at Tina’s heart strings. She shuffles her feet, not sure how she wants to react, let alone how she should. 

“You really want the old ‘ball-and-chain’ back at home, while you’re off traveling the world?” Tina does her best to laugh, though she’s afraid it comes off trite. 

But in all seriousness Tina doesn’t think she’s up for the long-distance thing. Especially after the year she’s had. If she can’t have a fake relationship with someone she sees all the time, how the hell is she supposed to thrive in a real long-distance one?

Newt ducks his head apprehensively, his lips moving, but no sound comes out. His hand twists in her own. It feels clammy. 

“I was actually thinking… that you could come with me?” Newt asks, his voice high and pitchy, “We could do it together, a whole new start,” Tina can basically see his fingers crossed behind his back. 

Tina’s stomach drops and her heart stops beating.

On one hand. She cares about Newt. In a way she hasn’t felt about anyone before.

He’s an idiot. But Tina has found she loves him, despite his flaws. Even because of them. She loves his passion, his faithfulness to those he cares about. The way he always says exactly what he’s thinking.

The urge to keep her hand in his. To fall into his arms like a proper damsel in distress, to travel the world and watch him fulfill his dream is strong. 

But the pull to something else is stronger.

Tina’s own dream- her future.

“Newt,” Tina hears herself saying, her hand limply slipping out of his own. 

“Guess that’s a no,” Newt chuckles, but Tina can see the pain in his eyes that are no longer meeting hers.

“ _Newt_ ,” Tina insists, no wanting him to think that in any way this isn’t breaking her heart, “I would love to, just as much as I love-”

“Don’t,” Newt cuts her off, his voice strained, “Please,”

Tina balls her free hand up, gritting her teeth. She doesn’t want to hurt him, but it has to be said.

“I _really_ like you Newt, but this year… has been insane,” Tina can’t help but smile- a huge understatement. It cheers her to see Newt’s lips lift upwards as well.

“I need stability, I think, not living out of a suitcase, and I refuse to leave my sister with my aunt,” Tina explains, digging her left foot uncomfortably in the ground, messing up the grass, “And I want to follow my own dream, I want to be an auror,” 

Newt closes his eyes for so long, that for a second Tina believes he wants her to leave. 

“I can stay in London,” Newt jumps forward as she moves to walk away, his jaw clenched, “We could date, I could… there’s always jobs going at the Ministry… even if it’s not in the Magical Beasts department,” 

This is what hurts Tina’s heart the most. 

“Oh Newt,” She lets her head lay on his warm cheek, “You don’t want to do that- you hate the ministry,”

Newt sticks out his bottom lip like a petulant child. 

“I don’t care,” He lays his hand on her own, catching and keeping her to him, “I’ll do it for you,”

“You don’t want to though,” Tina insists, pressing her point, “ _I_ don’t want you to,”

Newt wets his lips, his eyes filled with anguish.

“So that’s it then?” He asks, more than hopelessly. 

Tears weigh down Tina’s eye-lashes.

She wishes. Oh how she wishes.

But it's just too hard.

And at this point in her life, some things are just more important.

Tina raises her head, catching Newt’s lips in a soft, salty kiss. Newt returns her embrace, bit it only lasts for a second. 

“Yes, it is,” Tina says simply, smiling sadly.

Newt chokes on a broken laugh, before letting her go.

The space between them grows wider as Tina stares at it. The paths in their lives have little chance of crossing in the next couple of years… she could never see him again. 

But she knows she’s making the right decision for her. 

Their contract hangs heavy in her fingers. It’s funny to think that the end they always planned to happen has come- but instead of sweet release it’s only bittersweet pain, sprinkled with regret.

“Why did you ask me to bring this down?” Tina asks him, flapping the crumpled piece of paper between them. Newt takes it off her, looking almost fondly down at the smudged ink. 

He looks up at the cloudless sky. Tina follows his eye line. The blue sky is so clear, it looks like a canvas. 

“I thought… well, either way I thought it would be nice to start on a clean slate,” Newt says his eyes shining mischief, although they’re still heavy with misery. 

It seems that no matter what comes his way, Newt never looses his humour. Another thing Tina loves about him.

“A clean slate would be nice,” Tina agrees, expecting Newt to throw it into the lake or burst it into flames. Something final and destructive. 

Instead Newt throws the sheet into the air with a flourish, muttering something in a strange language as he crosses his wand across the sky.

To Tina’s shock and horror, she finds their contract to be magnified to hundred times its size, emblazoned across the atmosphere, free to be read by anybody.

“Newt!” Tina cries out.

Their secret plan seem to be large enough to be seen from the white cliffs of dover. It may be Tina’s imagination but she swears she can already hear snickers from the castle.

“Now everything is in the air, and we can start again,” Newt explains, his grin lopsided, “However we choose to do so,” The look he gives her is heated.

Tina thought it was anxiety in her throat, but it bubbles out as laughter. For some reason it feels good. The final bandaid ripped off. 

“I half expected you to hex me,” Newt comments, nudging her lightly.

“Who says I won’t?” Tina asks, her tone full of mirth. Newt chuckles, shaking his head. 

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stare up at the sky, almost holding hands but not quite.

Newt leaves first, winding his way slowly up to the castle.

Tina stays, the wind brushing through his hair, a small smile on her face.

She's going to graduate soon, hopefully passing her exams with flying colours. In a few months she's going to start her real, adult life, hopefully in the department of her dreams. The only small dark spot in her horizon is Newt. Tina won't pretend it didn't hurt, letting him go. But she knows her life won't end, not having a boyfriend at the ripe age of eighteen. She has Queenie, Percy and Credence after all. And who knows what will happen in the future?

Tina takes a deep breath, and smiles wider. 

The great lake sparkles, bright, like her entire life that is still ready to be written before her. 

Yeah. She's going to be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So it's the end! Hope everyone has enjoyed this story!

**Four years later**

The auror graduation is a lavish affair as always. The Ministry of Magic's atrium is decorated with about a thousand silver streamers and balloons, and round green tables and chairs fill the space except where the massive stage has been placed.

Tina rises on her tip toes for a better look at the hundreds of neatly rolled up diplomas, unable to hold in her excitement. She’s about to get her license. In a few hours she will be an official auror. 

“Got a speech prepared?” Percy elbows her with a sneaky smile.

“You go more answers right!” Tina shoves her best friend, “Don’t even pretend you’re not going to be the top of the class,” Percy scoffs, but he’s smiling. He opens his mouth to retort and Tina puts her best fake frown on. 

They've become even closer since going through the auror training program together. Tina couldn't ask for a better or most supportive friend. 

“And I won’t even pretend I’m not sick of this stupid rivalry,” Credence groans, taking a hearty sip from his crystal wine glass.

Tina bites back a grin as Percy tries to placate his exasperated boyfriend. Percy and Tina have had a bet going on, and whoever gets the top auror spot tonight and has the honor of making the speech wins. 

“Sorry love,” Percy apologises to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. Credence takes his hand with a dramatic sigh.

“I guess I forgive you,” Credence says, tongue in cheek, “But only because your two promotions mean we’ll be able to afford a better apartment,” 

That’s something Tina agrees with vehemently. They’ve been living together since their graduation, an extremely little place in Diagon Alley. But the kitchen is horrible, the bathroom cramped and the walls much too thin. Tina glances up to where Percy and Credence are currently snogging a bit too passionately for company.

Way, _way_ too thin. 

“And a new non-squeaky bed?” Tina suggests as delicately as she can, burying her face in her glass to hide her mirth at her friends abject horror.

“You said you couldn’t hear anything,” Credence gasps at her admission. Percy stays silent, but his face is beetroot red. 

“Yeah I don’t,” Tina says, still trying not to laugh, “After I cast a silencing charm,”

The two wizards look incredibly affronted. 

“You’re lucky you never have anyone over Goldstein,” Percy tells her with a glare. She has no doubt he was attempting to plot a revenge plan. 

“Geez thanks Graves,” Tina says half playing offended, and half actually stung. 

“You’ll find someone, how could you not,” Credence takes her hand and spins her around. 

Tina’s gold, backless, floor length dress sparkles in the light. A brilliant Queenie creation. Her younger sister has done a years apprenticeship at Madame Malkins, and is flourishing. Somehow she always knows exactly what piece of clothing the client was thinking of. 

Although Merlin knows why she chose Hufflepuff colours to dress her in tonight. 

“Thanks Credence,” Tina rolls her eyes at him, and he kisses her cheek with a smack.

Is it true that Tina’s had no relationship since Hogwarts and Newt?

Yes.

But does it mean _anything_?

Maybe. 

Most of their year level is here tonight. It's a do for the auror department , but free alcohol means basically all employees in the ministry are mingling. Yet Tina has yet to see a ginger head. She should _really_ stop looking for one. 

“Tina! Percy!” Queenie rushes towards them, her heels clacking on the floor, her cheeks pink.

Jacob follows along behind her. The wizard has made incredible decision to choose the no-maj profession of a baker instead of a magical one.  Tina was at first unsure about the career choice of her sister’s chosen love. But god are his pastries delicious. 

“A waiter stopped us at a door with these notes for you,” Queenie thrusts two small bound letters into Tina and Percy’s hands, “Theseus _Scamander_ has invited you both over to a party at his apartment tonight,” 

“Scamander?” Tina asks in a broken whisper. She can feel her entire party’s eyes on her, and looks down, embarrassed.

“He’s the newest head of the auror department Teenie,” Queenie says, her smile gentle, “Think of all the influential people that will be there,”

Tina bites her lip, conceding this to be true. If it were any other name in the department she would not hesitate. 

“Yeah Tina,” Credence smirks at her, “Think of _who_ will be there,” He sips on his champagne. Tina thinks viciously of hexing him until slugs pour out of his nose. 

“Credence,” Percy chastises him softly. His opinion of Newt hasn't changed, but he knows Tina still cares for him. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t have to,” Queenie strokes her arm, but her eyes urge her to do otherwise. 

Tina looks down at the note in her hand. The handwriting is so different to his brothers; more careful and precise. 

“No, no,” Tina plasters on the best smile she can, “We should go,” 

Tina has not heard news of Newt being back in England since he left for Spain right after school finished after all.

  
The likelihood of him being in attendance is minimal. 

Tina's emotions roll round in her gut. It's probably for the best that she doesn't see him... and yet she can't help but hold on to a flicker of hope. 

\-----------------------------------------

Theseus lives in a posh looking town house, so far out of Tina's price range it doesn't bare thinking about. Queenie and Jacob have moved on to a house party, so Tina, Percy and Credence knock on the door. There's a house elf ready to take their coats. Tina's glad they didn't go home and change- the people crowded round are dressed even more fashionably than at the ministry: white ties grace every wizards neck and diamond necklaces sparkle under the lights. 

"I guess we should go find our host," Percy shrugs, staring around nervously.

"Sure," Tina says softly. Her eye has been caught by an old picture on a side table. A young teenager, that must be Theseus, and small Newt sit by their parents. 

"We'll go this way," Credence points up a less crowded corridor that seems to lead to the kitchen. 

Tina watches the couple walk off hand in hand, chatting to each other feeling rather put out. It's times like these when she wishes she had someone on her team. 

As it goes she makes her way slowly into the lounge room alone, keeping her back close to the wall like she would in training exercise. A group of middle-aged witches look at her and giggle, and Tina wonders what she has done to earn it. 

"Miss Goldstein," A loud, yet kind voice calls out. 

Tina looks up to see a dashing looking wizard waving her over. With his ethereal looks and bluish-green eyes there's only one person he could be. 

"Theseus Scamander," The man introduces himself personably. Tina takes it with a firm grip like she's practiced, although her pulse is pattering. 

"Thank you for inviting me," Tina says shyly, wondering what he's heard about her. She doesn't know what Newt would have said, or Aisling, if anything. But his father probably did- and the report would not have been kind. 

If the older auror has any resentments he doesn’t let them show, his eyes smiling down at her.

"Not at all, not at all," Theseus waves her worries away with ease, "Here, have a drink," He picks a champagne flute gracefully off a tray and hands it to her, while taking a whisky for himself. Tina can't help but notice he has a precedency in conversation that his brother does not have. 

“I’ve been following your progress Goldstein, it’s all very impressive,” Theseus says, tapping his fingers on the cool rim of his glass, “If anyone deserved the top spot it was you,”

Tina flushes with pride and embarrassment. (Credence is not happy that his boyfriend lost the bet. Now she gets the bigger bedroom in their new place).

“Thank you sir,” Tina says with a humble smile. All of her hard work has paid off. It feels incredible.

“The reason I asked you here is because I want to invite you to be on my own personal squad next year,” Theseus explains with a sip of his whiskey. 

“Yes,” Tina says before she even has a chance to think about it. 

So it’s her ex-boyfriends brother. This is her dream. The lights shine from the sparkling chandeliers making Tina feel as though she’s in a no-maj movie. 

Theseus barks out a laugh. It’s only now that Tina notices the golden wedding ring sitting on his ring finger.

Leta?

Tina bites her lip. Now there’s a witch she hasn’t seen since Hogwarts and is entirely not mad about it. 

“I’m planning to invite your friend Graves as well,” Theseus continues to explain as Tina looks round somewhat nervously, as if she expects the snake to pop out from a hidden corner, “We really need some fresh blood on the team,” 

“That’s fantastic sir, I’m looking forward to it,” Tina says, a smile back on her face.

It’s going to be even better, being on the team with a friend.

“Do you know where he might be?” Theseus asks her. 

Tina shrugs bashfully, hoping to god Percy and Credence haven’t found a secret closet somewhere. 

“Ah, the kitchen I think,” Tina says lightly, crossing her fingers behind her back.

“Righto, I’ll go find him,” Theseus laps her on the shoulder in an act of comradery, “Feel free to mingle, plenty of pleasant people, except for my brother who’s being an introverted prat as usual,” He winks at her, before moving off. 

Tina feels as though he has instead punched her in the stomach. The wind thoroughly knocked out of her, she down her champagne in one.

Newt is here.

_ Freaking fantastic.  _

Should she try to find him to say hi? Or merely walk around to see if she’ll run into him accidentally?

How on earth do you tell a guy you broke it off with that you still think about him four years later?

Tina notices a photograph sat on a Victorian brick mantelpiece. 

It’s the three of them. Leta, Theseus and Newt on what she assumes is a wedding day. Leta - looking beautiful in a white dress that hugs her every curve has her arms around both wizards. Newt is smiling crookedly at the camera. There’s a new scratch on his neck. Tina wonders irrationally, peevishly, when he returned to England for the ceremony. 

Suddenly in desperate need of air, Tina places her empty glass on a spare coffee table. The small garden is full of people mingling under fairy lights, so she makes her way up stairs. She notice there was a terrace on the top floor as they walked up to the house. Hopefully no one else would dare to climb up there and she can find some peace. 

Tina bumps into a short ginger-haired girl with two galaxy buns on the way up the stairs, trying not to look at any pictures on the walls that could give her heart palpitations. The balcony is basically empty, but the one person who is standing there gives her no relief. 

It's Newt. It must be. Tina would never forget the shape of his careless profile, nor the way he always seems to stand with his feet splayed apart. 

The shock of seeing him, so soon after she found out about his being there causes Tina to loose her balance on her high heels. She swears under her breath as the ground almost falls out from underneath her. 

“Bunty, I told you I’m fine,” Newt chastises, whoever he thinks she is.

His voice is deeper than Tina remembers it. Or perhaps its just the frustration in his tone. Tina watches with surprise as he takes a deep inhale of a cigarette with a ruby red lip, blowing the smoke into the crisp London night air.

“Those things are bad for you, you know,” Tina comments softly, nervously teetering on the edge of the balcony.

Newt chokes loudly, his cigarette falling out of his fingertips and into the pavement below.  He spins round, his beautiful green eyes bulging. 

“Tina,” Newt croaks, awkwardly adjusting his velvet blue coat, “What are you doing here?” 

Tina steps forward. The fresh air she wanted is thick with smoke which would usually make her cough, but somehow it adds to the atmosphere. 

“Your brother invited me,” Tina explains, leaning her elbows on the creamy coloured balcony, “He’s just invited me to become a part of his auror team,” She smiles vaguely in his direction, attempting not to stare. 

He’s grown a bit of a stubble, the light red hairs suiting and maturing his face. She wonders if Newt thinks she’s changed. Tina runs her fingers self-consciously through her short hair recently cut to above her shoulders. 

“Oh, Congratulations,” Newt says honestly, with a bit of a strained smile. 

_'Does he still hate aurors?'_ Tina wonders with a smirk.

So much has changed. 

And so much has… not.

“How about you?” Tina asks, somewhat desperately wanting to create conversation, “Have you finished your book?” 

Newt laughs through his nose.

“No, well, _yes_ , but still no,” He shakes his head in a tired manner, “Editing it is taking longer than writing the damn thing,” Newt rolls his eyes as if Tina knows what he’s talking about. 

Tina swallows, trying to wet her dry throat. She doesn’t. She can guess, but she doesn’t. 

“I’m sure you’ll get it done,” Tina cheers him weakly, hating how much she sounds like a stranger encouraging him.

“Hmm,” Newt makes an indiscriminate noise. 

Tina watches as he tugs another cigarette out of his breast pocket and tights it with his wand. Then she decides she should stop staring at his missing forefinger and turns her gaze to the expensive looking street. 

“So,” Tina tries again, her palms sweaty, “You’re back in England?” She hopes she doesn’t sound too hopeful.

“Yes, for now,” Newt agrees, his lips pressing together.

“That’s nice,” Tina says lightly. Newt looks down sheepishly.

“I mean I’ve been back, sporadically,” He explains with a short puff of his smoke, “For birthdays and weddings and _things_ ,”

“Nice,” Tina repeats herself softly. 

Because it is. It does sound nice. It’s not like she expected Newt to try to hit her up every time he came home.

Is it rude to expect things you didn’t want? Depressing to feel sad when they don’t happen?

“Well I should probably head back inside,” Tina says after another loaded silence, “It was nice to see you Newt, I hope your books gets published soon,”

She gives him a melancholy little smile. 

“Jonesy and I will enjoy reading it,” Tina explains. She has snuck him into their rental place, even though the landlord forbade any creatures. 

“You still have him?” Newt asks, his eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. 

“Of course,” Tina bobs her head bashfully, “He’s a part of the family,”

A family that swears at you constantly, and eats all of the rats living in the roof. Tina loves him to pieces. 

Newt smudges his cigarette out on the balcony, leaving a black mark behind him. 

“”I am sorry I didn’t come to see you Tina,” He says candidly, taking a step towards her, “I didn’t think you’d want me to,” His eyes drop, embarrassed.

Tina draws her hands together. Mercy Lewis, no wonder he’s confused.

“I would like you to,” Tina says, shifting on the balls of her feet, “I’ve been… thinking about you lately,”

Newts lips flicker upwards.

‘“I’ve been thinking of you too,” He admits, slightly breathlessly. 

Tina’s unable to stop the grin that flutters onto her face. It seems to encourage him.

“Mother also asks after you often,” Newt says with a small chuckle. 

“I am glad,” Tina says quietly, happy to have caught so much of Aisling's attention. She liked her very much. 

Newt looks dumbstruck, but the happiness on his face is as clear as day. Tina almost feels like crying. She had thought, with all the time that has gone past, and how she left things, he might have grown to resent her. She's so very happy he clearly does not. 

“Perhaps we could have dinner sometime?” Tina ventures hopefully, "I would like to hear about your adventures," Newt's eyes shine down at her, and he reaches out to take her hand. 

“I would love to tell you," Newt says ardently, his adams apple bobbing, "Dinner sounds great....and maybe even breakfast?”

_'Oh,'_ Tina breath hisses in her throat. She's never kissed him with stubble before, but she can imagine it makes a pleasant burn. Newt looks awkward, his hand lax in her own where she's refused to let go. He clearly thinks he's taken it too far. 

“Well,” Tina eagerly wishing to dissuade his fears, “It’s been four years- it might take that long to catch up,” She winks at him, and he barks out a laugh in a relieved manner.

“Tina,” Newt breathes, like she's air he's long been without, “I am looking forward to it,”

“So am I Newt,” Tina grins, rather tearfully, “Very much,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Most of the characters are in seventh year- so for argument sakes they're all 18.  
> Queenie is in fifth year- so she's 16  
> Jacob's in seventh year- so he's 17


End file.
